Jour après jour
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: Episode 8x04 alternatif. Après la Longue Nuit, nombreuses sont les choses à se découvrir différentes à la lueur du jour. Dans le sang, au fil des plaies et des jours, alors que la dernière guerre se prépare, certains se rapprochent et d'autres s'éloignent, inexorablement... Jaime/Brienne, Jon/Daenerys Pré-Une part de lui-même.
1. De cendre, de neige et de sang

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà.**

Alors, ceci est une « petite fic », sensée faire le lien entre l'épisode 3 « La Longue Nuit » et ma version de l'épisode 5, publiée sous le nom _Une part de lui-même_. L'intrigue reprend donc juste après la fin de l'épisode 3, et j'entends développer bien davantage les lendemains de cette bataille contre le Roi de la Nuit. Pour celles et ceux qui auraient déjà lu ma première fic GOT _Lendemains_, vous y retrouverez quelques similitudes, mais ce sera rapidement oublié.

**Précision 1 :** je vais partir du principe que l'épisode 4 s'étire sur au moins deux mois. Ça peut sembler arbitraire, mais vu que dans la série, il doit s'écouler grosso modo trois scènes entre le départ de Jaime de Winterfell et sa capture par Daenerys, et qu'il y a un mois de voyage entre Winterfell et Port-Réal, bah ça fait déjà un mois, sans parler des armées qui doivent reprendre des forces après la Longue Nuit et du trajet de Daenerys et de ses troupes jusqu'à Port-Réal. Donc ouais, deux mois. Au moins.

**Précision 2 :** Ce sera une fiction à chapitres. Courts, les chapitres, au regard de ce que je fais d'habitude.

**Précision 3 :** Cette fiction ne mettra pas en scène que Jaime et Brienne, mais ils seront majoritaires au regard des autres personnages, d'autant que plusieurs scènes du véritable épisode 4 (plus de la moitié, en fait) m'ont plu. Du coup je ne les réécrirai pas pour paraphraser, aucun intérêt. Voyez cette fic comme un enchaînement de scènes coupées.

**Personnages principaux et relations :** Jaime/Brienne en construction. Jon/Daenerys et Ver Gris/Missandeï établis. Pré Sansa/Tyrion, post Arya/Gendry. Et Podrick the best, parce que. Et Bran aussi, parce qu'il peut servir. Si, je le jure.

Bonne lecture,

…

..

.

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR –**

**Chapitre 1**

**De cendre, de neige et de sang**

**.**

Les cendres tapissaient le sol de Winterfell au même titre que la neige, tentant, tant bien que mal, de recouvrir les traces du carnage d'un voile de blancheur.

Les rayons du soleil courraient doucement sur la plaine, éclairant légèrement les remparts détruits et fumants de la forteresse. Une aube que nul n'avait cru voir était en train de se glisser sur Winterfell, d'illuminer sa carcasse en feu.

Cela ne faisait qu'un instant. Une minute. Ou bien était-ce une heure ? Depuis que les morts s'étaient effondrés. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus. Plus rien n'avait de sens. La tempête de neige qui avait hurlé sur la plaine toute la nuit s'était retirée, sans que le moindre vent ne pousse les nuages, elle était simplement retombée comme un souffle, doucement, à mesure que les morts s'effondraient.

Jaime Lannister se laissa aller contre le mur. Il puait le sang, la boue, la peur, la sueur, la pisse des cadavres. Il n'était que douleurs et épuisement, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps avait été rouée de coups et laissée pour morte, exsangue.

Mais il était vivant. Couvert de sang, entouré d'un océan de viscères et de cadavres, pris à la gorge par l'odeur de la mort et de la pisse et de la chair calcinée qui lui donnait tout à coup envie de vomir alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'endurer sans un haut-le-cœur, mais il était vivant. Sa poitrine était si douloureuse à se soulever qu'il ne pouvait être que vivant. La mort aurait au moins eu la clémence de lui épargner cela.

De part et d'autre de lui, il lui sembla voir et entendre Brienne et Podrick s'affaisser contre la muraille, les jambes coupées par l'épuisement. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Mais il ne pouvait même pas tourner le regard vers eux. Ses yeux épuisés étaient happés par l'amoncellement de cadavres inertes qui s'étaient effondrés comme un château de cartes quelques instants plus tôt. Ou était-ce une éternité ? Le soleil s'étirait peu à peu à l'horizon. Une éclaircie de ciel bleu venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la citadelle détruite, et pourtant, quelques flocons de neige voletaient çà et là. Comme si les dieux cherchaient à masquer le visage de l'horreur.

Mais Jaime ne pouvait ignorer cette horreur. Devant lui, à perte de vue, il n'y avait que des cadavres. Le sang lui montait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il sentit, soudain, ses bottes patauger dedans, et en baissant les yeux il les vit, au milieu de cette mare de sang, de viscères, de restes de ce qui avaient été des hommes et des femmes autrefois. Ses pieds avaient disparus dans la mort. Et partout où il portait le regard, il ne voyait que du rouge.

Une première plainte fendit la cour silencieuse, jusque-là suspendue à un souffle d'espoir et de stupeur. Un cri déchirant, d'épuisement et de choc mêlés, suivi du bruit mat d'une chute étouffée par le tapis de corps sans vie qui recouvrait la cour. Et puis ce fut une série de cris, de hurlements de douleur, d'horreur, et des chutes, et des sanglots, et des nausées soudaines qui firent basculer les survivants en avant alors qu'ils se vidaient de tout ce que leur corps avait pu ingérer au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. A la gauche de Jaime, Podrick Payne rendit brutalement son dîner et le vin que lui avait offert Tyrion. Une plainte passa bien ses lèvres, mais elle fut à peine audible dans le gargouillis dégueulasse de son vomissement.

Jaime, lui, serra les dents et les doigts, si fort que sa mâchoire lui fit mal et que la poignée de son épée s'incrusta dans sa paume. Il avait vu des charniers, des étendues de cadavres, des batailles immondes par dizaines. Non que celle-ci ne fut pas la pire, et de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Il s'y refusait. S'il le faisait, il doutait de se relever jamais.

Il était vivant. Brienne de Tarth, à sa droite, était vivante. Il le savait, il l'entendait respirer avec difficulté. Podrick était vivant, il dégueulait. Tyrion, dans les cryptes, devait être vivant lui aussi.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, ce n'était rien d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune histoire de force ou de technique là-dessous. Juste de la chance, une putain de chance de cocu qui leur avait laissé la vie sauve.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jaime chercha de l'air. Il n'était pas loin de vomir malgré lui. L'odeur lui sautait désormais à la gorge avec une telle force qu'il n'était pas loin de finir aussi mal que le pauvre Podrick.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, immobiles, suspendus à leur incrédulité ? Jaime ne sut jamais. Mais à un moment, il entendit la voix de Brienne, réduite à un croassement plein de douleur, s'élever :

\- Allons voir aux cryptes.

Pareil à une armure rouillée, Jaime tourna difficilement la tête vers elle, et enfin, la vit. Sa blondeur disparaissait dans le sang. Plusieurs profondes balafres lui lacéraient le visage, son gorge-rein était réduit à un amas de chairs sanguinolentes et son armure avait été enfoncée à divers endroits, il en voyait les bosses. Son regard était hagard, la prise sur son épée, tremblante.

Jaime hésita. Il avait besoin de sentir le poids de Widow's Wail au bout de son bras, elle était sa seule défense, sa seule espérance de survie. Mais il voyait Oathkeeper dont la pointe effleurait un cadavre en oscillant, et il sentit qu'il devait agir. Parce que soudain, cela lui sauta à l'esprit.

Jamais encore Brienne n'avait combattu lors d'une bataille. C'était sa première.

Il rengaina laborieusement Widow's Wail et saisit doucement la main de la guerrière. Un léger sursaut et un mouvement de recul, et son regard hanté se posa sur lui.

\- Rengainez, dit-il, et sa voix lui paraissait étrangère. Je crois que c'est terminé.

_C'est terminé, et nous sommes en vie. _

Avec des gestes raides, Brienne rengaina son épée, et Jaime lui relâcha la main. Elle le fixait d'un air perdu, et Jaime se demanda s'il lui renvoyait la même expression. De quoi avait-il l'air lui-même ? Il sentait le sang qui le maculait, mais pas uniquement, et ses sens étaient soudain agressés de perceptions parasites qui lui donnaient enfin de s'effondrer et de ne plus jamais bouger. Mais s'il s'effondrait, alors il tremperait dans cette mare de sang à ses pieds, et ça, jamais.

Un sanglot, plus proche que les autres, les fit se retourner vers Podrick. Le jeune homme avait cessé de vomir et lâché son épée. Son regard errait sur les centaines de cadavres qui s'amoncelaient dans la cour. Sa bouche, couverte autant de sang et de sueur que d'un peu de ce qu'il venait de rendre, était ouverte dans un cri qu'il se refusait de pousser.

Jaime se retrouva à sa hauteur sans réaliser avoir bougé. Il n'avait que très peu parlé à Podrick, malgré le temps que le garçon avait passé au service de Tyrion ou comme écuyer de Brienne. Il le savait doux et mauvais épéiste, légèrement naïf. La veille, il avait découvert un jeune homme plus fort et mature qu'il ne s'en souvenait, entièrement dévoué à sa lady et à la cause qu'ils étaient venus défendre dans le Nord.

Mais à le voir effondré soudain, il réalisa que Podrick n'avait connu que deux batailles, et aucune de cette ampleur. Et qu'il demeurait très jeune.

Et que nul être encore vivant n'avait déjà connu un pareil carnage par le passé.

\- C'est fini, Podrick.

Jaime lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant, mais il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Le jeune homme tremblait, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Jaime vit Brienne se pencher pour ramasser l'épée de l'écuyer, tombée dans la mare ensanglantée et désormais maculée d'entrailles. La guerrière hésita, mais finit par rengainer elle-même l'arme dans le fourreau de Podrick. A leurs pieds, les vomissures se mêlaient au reste du carnage.

\- Je suis désolé, ma Lady, bredouilla Podrick d'une voix détruite.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Brienne. Il n'y a aucune excuse à présenter.

Elle donna une tape malhabile sur l'épaule du jeune homme, marqua une hésitation et s'y cramponna soudain, son regard vissé à celui du pauvre écuyer.

\- Tu t'es bien battu, Pod. Et je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie.

Le garçon voulut répondre, mais sa bouche ne laissa passer aucun son. Hagard, il se laissa entraîner et sans que Jaime comprenne bien comment, ils se retrouvèrent à tituber tous les trois de front, les bottes enfoncées dans le sang quand elles ne prenaient pas appui sur un ventre mou que rien n'avait protégé, ou ne glissaient pas contre une armure ensanglantée. Jaime prit sur lui de ne surtout pas regarder au sol plus que nécessaire.

Vers le centre de la cour, ils durent escalader un monticule de corps et Jaime vacilla, ne se remit droit sur ses jambes que de justesse pour éviter la chute, mais l'un des corps se retourna sous le pied de Brienne et la guerrière – la chevaleresse, désormais – glissa. Sa main se referma sur le bras de Jaime et celui-ci se campa sur ses jambes pour ne pas être entraîné avec elle. Ils chancelèrent, mais tinrent bon. Un regard bref, épuisé, et Brienne le lâcha. Il ne restait qu'une mare de sang et quelques cadavres épars devant eux, avant la porte des cryptes. Plus personne n'en gardait l'accès. Plus personne ne semblait debout.

Sourd aux gémissements, aux cris et aux vomissements qui émergeaient çà et là, Jaime tendit la main vers la porte, et ses doigts se cramponnèrent à la poignée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tyrion était derrière cette porte. Tyrion devait être vivant et indemne.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Bloquée de l'intérieur, elle ne s'ouvrirait pas avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse de l'autre côté.

_Ils vont bien, Jaime. Tu étais dehors, eux étaient à l'abri, ils vont bien, Tyrion va bien…_

Soudain, il revit les cadavres se relever et ouvrir leurs yeux de ce bleu surnaturel, et son cœur lui tomba dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait plus de souffle dans ses poumons. Les cadavres s'étaient relevés. Les cadavres. Et Tyrion était dans les cryptes, sans arme, sans personne pour le protéger...

Il croisa le regard de Brienne, et sut qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose. Même sous le sang qui lui maculait le visage, il voyait la peur se peindre sur son visage.

Il fracassa sa main d'or contre le bois.

\- Tyrion ! Tyrion c'est moi ! C'est terminé, vous pouvez sortir !

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut aucune réponse, pas même le son d'un pas, de quoi que ce soit. Ou alors il n'entendait rien. Ce devait être ça. Il le fallait, il fallait que Tyrion soit toujours vivant…

De l'autre côté du battant de bois, quelqu'un activa le mécanisme qui l'avait gardée close. Jaime sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la porte, mais une poigne tremblante lui saisit le coude et il se laissa écarter sans beaucoup de résistance. La porte des cryptes s'ouvrit en grinçant et un visage livide se détacha de l'ombre. Jaime reconnut à peine Sansa Stark et ne distingua rien des visages apeurés qui se pressaient derrière elle. Il voulut lui demander où était son frère, mais sa question se coinça dans sa gorge. Au même instant, son regard tomba sur le nain qui se tenait à côté de la jeune lady, et il sentit ses genoux céder sous lui. Il vit à peine Tyrion écarter les bras et se vit lui-même à peine combler l'espace entre eux : il sentit simplement ses bras se refermer sur son frère et le visage de celui-ci heurter son épaule. Le reste n'existait plus.

Jamais Jaime ne saurait combien de temps il devait s'écouler avant qu'il ne parvienne à se reculer. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de rien. Peu lui importait que tout le monde le voie pleurer de soulagement en serrant son petit frère contre lui sans se préoccuper du sang et du reste. Mais il fallut bien se détacher de Tyrion. Celui-ci promena sur la cour un regard horrifié.

\- Il faut… dresser la liste des survivants, dit Sansa d'une voix tremblante. Ma sœur… Mes frères… ?

\- Nous ne les avons pas vus, répondit Brienne.

Tyrion demeura un instant figé par le spectacle de la cour, puis il se tourna vers les cryptes et Jaime aperçut enfin Varys et la suivante de Daenerys, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom.

\- Varys, pouvez-vous commencer à dresser la liste des survivants et des blessés ? Je vais partir en quête de notre reine et des Stark.

\- Les Immaculés ? demanda la suivante. La reine des dragons ?

Mais Jaime ne put que secouer la tête. Il ne se souvenait d'avoir vu personne. Il n'avait qu'à peine réussi à garder un œil sur Brienne et Podrick et s'étonnait encore d'avoir pu rester à leurs côtés. Au regard de la femme sombre, il comprit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Elle n'adressa qu'un bref regard à Tyrion et Varys avant de fendre leur petit groupe pour partir en quête des Immaculés survivants et de Daenerys Targaryen.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Jaime se serait arrêté là. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser glisser contre le mur et attendre, quoi il l'ignorait. Peut-être d'avoir simplement plus de force ou de courage pour affronter le massacre. Mais Sansa et Tyrion étaient déjà prêts à partir vers le Bois sacré et il ne pouvait rester là. Non parce qu'il craignait qu'il n'y ait encore du danger, mais parce que Brienne de Tarth était fidèle à elle-même, et déjà sur les pas de la lady Stark. Et ça, il ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter. Parce que se retrouver seul, sans Tyrion, sans Brienne et sans Podrick, parce qu'il suivrait fatalement la chevaleresse, serait un avant-goût des Sept Enfers, alors qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'y baigner. Au cours de cette nuit d'horreurs, il n'avait eu qu'eux à qui se raccrocher.

Alors il se retrouva à emboîter le pas à Brienne et Podrick, qui eux-mêmes suivaient Tyrion et Sansa, et ensemble ils suivirent en silence le chemin que dessinaient les corps et les traces de pas dans la neige. Jaime sentait le sang lui battre les tempes et n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le crissement de ses bottes dans la neige tâchée de sang, et ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une étendue blanche tâchée en de multiples endroits de rouge et de sombre. A un moment, il trébucha et buta contre Podrick, qui continuait de pleurer en silence. A nouveau, il sentit une prise sur son bras, et ce n'était pas l'écuyer. Mais cette fois, la prise était là pour le stabiliser, non pour qu'il soutienne lui-même quiconque.

Chancelant, il croisa le regard de Brienne. Il était incapable de lire son expression, mais se sentit curieusement mieux. Le monde de rouge sang, de blanc neigeux et cendré et de noir de murs et de cadavres, était encore capable de comporter une autre couleur, finalement. Et cette couleur n'avait rien de terrifiant comme l'avait été le bleu des cadavres revenus à la vie.

Un sanglot soudain lui révéla qu'ils étaient arrivés au barral. Un éclat de roux – ce devait être Sansa Stark – se jeta sur deux formes sombres, l'une assise dans un fauteuil, l'autre debout à ses côtés. Arya et Brandon Stark. Tous les deux vivants.

Jaime sentit un poids lui quitter les épaules. Il entendit presque sans le voir Bran leur dire que Jon Snow et Daenerys avaient survécu également, que le premier se trouvait quelque part dans l'enceinte de Winterfell, face au cadavre du dragon du Roi de la Nuit, et la seconde hors des remparts, pleurant sur le corps de l'un de ses amis. Tyrion demanda qui, mais Jaime n'entendit pas la réponse. Il sentait la fatigue lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Il sentait toujours une pression sur son bras, mais aurait été incapable de dire qui, de Brienne ou de lui, soutenait réellement l'autre.

D'autres choses furent dites, Jaime s'en douta. Mais il n'entendit rien. Ils étaient vivants, et les Marcheurs Blancs n'étaient plus. Il ne pouvait pas assimiler davantage d'informations. Tout au plus pouvait-il distinguer les silhouettes autour de lui, deviner les visages, et sentir la poigne qui le maintenait dans le monde des vivants.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel bleu se teignait doucement de gris pâle, et de nouveaux flocons, plus épars et légers qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des semaines, emplirent doucement le ciel.

**.**

Jaime ne devait se souvenir de rien ensuite, si ce n'est la véhémence dont firent preuve Tyrion et Sansa pour les convaincre de se reposer. Il lui sembla vaguement qu'Arya Stark subissait les mêmes ordres, mais il ne se souvint pas de la voir disparaître. Lui-même ne réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus sous le barral, aux côtés de son frère et des Stark, que bien plus tard, quand il réalisa que le blanc envahissait tout. Il reprit contact avec la réalité, sur un escalier extérieur en lambeaux, sans aucun souvenir de s'être rendu là. La première chose dont il eut conscience, ce fut le blanc qui gagnait du terrain, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la neige tombait désormais drue et envahissait peu à peu le décor de carnage qu'était Winterfell. Le rouge du sang disparaissait doucement. Il n'y avait plus de flammes dans la cour principale, et à peine quelques feux qu'il devinait de l'autre côté de la muraille. La fumée se dispersait dans le ciel redevenu blanc.

Lui-même était assis si haut sur l'escalier qu'il était presque rendu sur le chemin de ronde. Et il avait une vue imprenable sur la cour où femmes et enfants extirpaient les blessés des piles de cadavres. Çà et là, des brancards supportaient le poids de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas même se traîner au sol. L'armée des morts était peu à peu traînée au-dehors par le portail éventré.

La seconde chose dont il eut conscience, ce fut la pression autour de son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur la main gantée, où le sang réussissait à tâcher même le noir, et réalisa à cet instant seulement que Brienne était assise à côté de lui, et Podrick deux marches plus bas.

Son mouvement dut attirer l'attention de Brienne car il la vit tourner vers lui un regard hagard, et les doigts qui lui serraient le bras se détachèrent péniblement.

\- Vous êtes de retour.

Ce n'était pas sa voix. Il la voyait parler, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, simplement une version rouillée et épuisée de celle-ci. Jamais il n'avait rien entendu de semblable et jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre.

\- Depuis combien de temps… ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle était toujours aussi ensanglantée, toujours aussi prête de s'effondrer, et Jaime se demanda comment elle avait pu faire pour tenir jusqu'ici, pour les guider, Podrick et lui, vers cet escalier, puisque lui-même n'avait certainement pas demandé ou souhaité s'y rendre. Mais peut-être s'était-elle cramponnée de la sorte au peu de forces qu'il lui restait justement parce qu'eux n'étaient que des ombres sans conscience, dévorés par le choc et l'épuisement.

Si la situation avait été autre, il n'aurait jamais tenté un tel geste. Pris un tel risque. Tenté une telle violation des convenances et de l'honneur. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle situation, à ce qu'un jour des milliers de cadavres ne déversent leur sang et leurs fluides sous ses yeux pour se relever parmi les autres morts et les Marcheurs pour tuer davantage, encore et toujours.

Il étendit le bras droit, soudain déçu de se trouver du mauvais côté de la guerrière et de n'avoir que sa main d'or à offrir, et entoura les épaules de Brienne. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, mais instinctivement, il redouta une rebuffade. Le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait songea que ç'aurait été légitime. Jamais il n'avait tenté ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de mains, et toute chevaleresse qu'elle était désormais, Brienne était une lady et ne l'aurait certainement jamais permis. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire. Elle prit appui contre lui, et sa tête épuisée vacilla. Jaime sentit la jeune femme s'appuyer contre lui, tempe contre tempe, sang contre sang. A peine devait-on distinguer leurs traits. De loin, sans doute étaient-ils aussi méconnaissables que les morts défigurés qui jonchaient le sol.

Mais c'était agréable. Même glacée et couverte de sang, Brienne était vivante. Et contre lui, il en avait la preuve. Et soudain, surtout, il en avait besoin. Peu importait si cela ne durait pas. Si plus tard, une fois ce carnage éloigné (mais le pourrait-il ? Le sang cesserait-il de gorger le sol, l'odeur des cadavres et des incendies de les prendre à la gorge ?), Brienne ne lui adressait plus que des saluts respectueux et une amitié honorable, il l'accepterait. Il en serait heureux. Il n'avait jamais mérité son respect, il accepterait tout sans se plaindre. Rien que pour le souvenir de son regard quand il l'avait adoubée, de son sourire quand elle s'était relevée, et rien que pour la certitude qu'elle avait réchappée de cette nuit, cela avait valu la peine de braver les éléments jusqu'à Winterfell et d'affronter l'armée des morts.

Pour ça, et pour le simulacre d'honneur qu'il lui restait, ça en avait valu la peine.

Même si ce témoignage d'affection n'était qu'une illusion, qu'ils employaient tous les deux pour supporter ce qui s'étirait devant eux, il voulait en profiter, sans espérer. Sans penser.

Contre sa botte, silencieux et tombé dans un état proche de la tétanie, Podrick restait tourné vers les blessés et les morts que l'on séparait. Au milieu de ceux-ci, Jaime aperçut la silhouette frêle de Lyanna Mormont que l'on déposait précautionneusement sur un brancard pour la transporter à l'intérieur. On n'identifiait son corps uniquement parce qu'elle était l'unique combattante de cette taille pourvue d'une armure de cette qualité. Plus diffus qu'à l'aube, certains cris se faisaient encore entendre, mêlés de sanglots. Une épée émergeait d'un monticule de neige en pleine formation près des écuries. Sans y penser, Jaime put presque voir le tas de cadavres dans lequel s'était plantée la lame avant que la neige n'ait entrepris de la masquer. Quelques mares de sang s'étendaient encore par endroits, mais la neige finirait par les couvrir ou s'en imbiber. Jaime ne sentait pas le froid. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur – ou alors la sentait-il trop, au point de ne plus se résumer qu'à cela ?

\- Tyrion, demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Avec sa reine. Je crois.

Brienne ne s'était pas donnée la peine de se redresser pour répondre, et Jaime sentait contre sa tempe et sa joue les mouvements fatigués du visage de la chevaleresse.

\- Les Stark ?

Il se fichait plus ou moins de savoir où ils étaient, maintenant qu'il les savait vivants, mais il savait que Brienne y accordait autant d'importance que lui en donnait à Tyrion.

\- Sansa a supervisé le transport de Theon Greyjoy. Il a péri en protégeant Brandon. Arya doit soigner ses blessures. Je crois.

\- Podrick ?

A la mention de son nom, l'écuyer ne bougea pas, pas même jeta-t-il un regard par-dessus son épaule, et ne dit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Brienne, et la note d'inquiétude était si palpable dans sa voix que c'en était presque douloureux.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Il ne se sentait pas la force de saisir l'écuyer pour l'obliger à la regarder, et ignorait quoi faire s'il ne croisait que les yeux vides d'un pauvre garçon que les horreurs avaient réduit à néant. Au lieu de quoi, il serra un peu plus contre lui l'armure et la chevaleresse qui la portait. Il sentit Brienne s'abandonner totalement, un bref instant, et il ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient vivants, lui, Tyrion, Brienne, les Stark, Podrick. Et il voulait profiter de cette réalité, de ce poids contre lui, de la chimère qu'il sous-entendait. Le reste du monde pouvait attendre. Les ruines de Winterfell pouvaient attendre.

De toute façon, ni le feu, ni le sang, ni la mort ne prendrait la citadelle. Elle appartenait au Nord. Et celui-ci la recouvrait peu à peu, engourdissant le monde, assourdissant les cris, aveuglant le sang.

La Longue Nuit s'était achevée, mais l'Hiver était là.

…

..

.

**Voilà.**

Ceci est donc le premier chapitre de mon épisode 4 personnel.

Je rappelle que cette fiction est pensée pour être courte au regard d'_Une part de lui-même_. J'espère que ce changement de rythme ne vous posera pas de problèmes.

J'ai vérifié, le terme chevaleresse (qui m'apparaissait étrange de prime abord) existe bel et bien, bien qu'il ait été pratiquement oublié.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

Kael Kaerlan


	2. Sous le sang

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici le second chapitre. Il ressemble beaucoup à un flash-back présent dans le chapitre 14 d'_Une part de lui-même_, mais j'ai tout de même étiré la scène, coupé certaines parties et apporté des changements divers.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture,

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR –**

**Chapitre 2**

**Sous le sang**

**.**

Il avait fallu que Tyrion et Sansa insistent lourdement avant d'obtenir gain de cause. Le sol de Winterfell était jonché de cadavres, l'air puait le sang, le feu, la mort et la pisse, et des murailles il ne restait que des ruines contre lesquelles se laissaient aller les survivants hagards et blessés. Rien de tout cela n'avait changé. Mais ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité à personne au sommet de leur escalier délabré, alors qu'ils regardaient sans les voir les corps que les femmes et les enfants acheminaient à l'extérieur des remparts. Quelques autres se pressaient autour des rares flammes qui flambaient encore, pour tenter de les éteindre.

Mais pas eux. Eux, comme les autres combattants à tenir encore vaguement debout, s'étaient laissés tomber dans un coin et n'en avaient pas bougé depuis des heures – ou étaient-ce des minutes ? Jaime n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos, avait asséné Sansa en venant les trouver. Vous nous rejoindrez quand les bûchers seront prêts. Mais en attendant, allez vous soigner et vous reposer. Vous avez fait votre part.

Derrière elle, Tyrion appuyait ses dires d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard qui ne flanchait pas. Jaime ne lui avait pas demandé comment se portait sa reine. Il s'en fichait, et son frère n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui en parler. Jaime avait à peine conscience du spectacle pitoyable qu'ils offraient, et il ne réalisa pas que le regard de Tyrion se posait avec un peu trop d'insistance sur Brienne, toujours appuyée contre lui. A moins que lui ne soit appuyé contré elle ? Il ne savait pas bien.

L'insistance de Sansa et de Tyrion avait eu raison d'eux, cependant. Ils tenaient à peine debout tous les trois, mais à force de motivation, ils étaient parvenus à se lever et, guidés par une Brienne chancelante, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les bains de Winterfell. Ils devaient avant tout se laver des flots de sang qui les maculaient. Jaime avait cru entendre Tyrion mentionner un mestre qui viendrait évaluer les dégâts, mais il n'était sûr de rien. A mesure qu'ils approchaient des bains, il sentait son esprit se réveiller. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se noyer dans son bain.

La salle de bains de Winterfell était, sans surprise, à demi enterrée et parcourue d'un courant d'air glacé. Une unique baignoire avait été remplie et utilisée par quelques autres avant eux – Jon Snow, la reine Targaryen, Arya Stark aussi, probablement. Il n'y avait pas encore suffisamment de neige propre au-dehors pour qu'elle puisse être fondue et bouillie jusqu'à remplir d'autres baignoires. Creusées dans le sol, elles étaient toutes vides, sauf une, dont l'eau n'était qu'à peine trouble, mais déjà parcourue de rouge. D'autres qu'eux avaient tenté de se laver du sang qui les maculait.

Jaime se figea une seconde au moment où la porte se refermait sur eux. Ils étaient seuls, tous les trois, avec quelques serviettes délaissées, du savon et un feu qui brûlait dans une cheminée excentrée de la pièce – s'attendait-on à du givre jusqu'ici ? – et soudain, un sursaut de pudeur le fit se tourner vers Brienne. Elle était déjà en train de se défaire de son armure, et malgré son propre état, Podrick parvenait à jouer de ses doigts tremblants pour détacher les attaches de ses épaulettes. L'épuisement leur était tombé dessus si fort qu'ils ne se souciaient visiblement pas de la nudité à venir.

Jaime hésita un instant encore, puis décida qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour en gaspiller aussi stupidement. Ils étaient des adultes, et ils étaient vidés de toutes leurs forces et de toute leur combativité. Ils avaient lutté pour leur vie cette nuit. Tout cela était ridicule.

Ils se défirent de leurs armures en silence, puis de leurs vêtements sans échanger un regard. Quand Jaime se retrouva à batailler avec les cordons de sa tunique, qu'il ne pouvait défaire tant l'épuisement jouait sur la dextérité de sa main gauche, il vit à peine Brienne se diriger vers lui avant que ses doigts ne tirent sèchement sur les cordons pour les défaire, écartant sa propre main d'une tape brusque. Mais ils n'échangèrent aucun regard, ne dire pas un mot. Cette situation était déjà bien trop étrange. Il ne valait mieux pas se concerter alors qu'ils franchissaient la ligne de la réserve.

Tout au plus se suivirent-ils pour les tremper dans le bain et les étendre près du feu dans l'espoir de ne pas revêtir bientôt des frusques ensanglantées et glacées.

Puis il fut temps de descendre dans la baignoire. Naturellement, Jaime baissa les yeux le temps que Brienne ne s'installe, puis lui-même s'immergea dans l'eau tiède, et il se sentit presque instantanément mieux. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre de bain depuis son départ de Port-Réal, plus d'un mois auparavant, et il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien senti d'aussi agréable.

\- Ne me laissez pas m'y noyer, tenta-t-il en poussant un long soupir de contentement.

Mais sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère ne rencontra qu'un faible écho chez Brienne. Elle s'était naturellement éloignée d'eux deux, lui confiant sans un mot la surveillance de Podrick qui semblait proche du point de rupture. Sur son visage baigné de sang, les larmes avaient tracé des sillons pâles, et son regard était désormais vide de toute expression.

Lui-même, n'avait pas pleuré, ni vomi, mais il ne voulait pas croire que l'âge en soit la raison – ni même l'expérience. Il avait simplement serré son épée suffisamment fort et s'était concentré suffisamment sur de petits rien – son frère à retrouver, la poigne de Brienne autour de son bras, sa tête contre la sienne, épuisée, abandonnée – pour tenir. Il avait été habitué aux visions de carnage depuis ses quinze ans quand, encore écuyer, il avait participé à sa première bataille. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Rien.

D'ailleurs, il sentait ses jambes trembler encore, ses yeux lui présenter des images cauchemardesques d'une marée de monstres qui avait déferlé sur eux, d'abord au-dehors, au milieu des flammes et sous le souffle des dragons qu'il redoutait tant, puis à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte, quand il croyait enfin que tout cela était terminé, et qu'il avait vu ses compagnons d'armes se relever et se jeter sur lui.

Cette vision-ci le faisait trembler. Le terrifiait même maintenant, des heures après. Même en fermant les yeux et en plongeant dans cette eau tiède - ce Nord maudit pouvait-il offrir quoi que ce soit qui fût chaud ? - il sentait le sang, il entendait les cris, il percevait le poids de la marée qui l'avait cloué contre le mur. Il voyait les visages fous qui cherchaient à le dévorer autant qu'à le tuer.

Mais il se lava avec force. Frotta plus qu'il n'avait jamais frotté, pour ôter tout le sang qui le maculait, et fit précautionneusement l'inventaire de ses blessures. Il s'en tirait bien. Ses muscles se délaçaient peu à peu, l'eau et le savon retiraient de sa peau la couche de crasse et de sang qui s'y était incrustée. Sa main d'or attendait avec son armure, et ses vêtements trempaient dans une bassine d'eau tiède dans une piètre tentative de sauvetage. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une couverture et un endroit où dormir, et il pourrait essayer d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donnés.

Cependant, quand il eut fini et fut prêt à sortir, il constata que près de lui, Podrick n'avait pas bougé. Le regard dans le vague, il pleurait silencieusement.

Jaime songea brièvement à l'abandonner, en lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour se reprendre, mais abandonna l'idée presque immédiatement. Le bain l'avait détendu, mais malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de le terrasser, il se sentait légèrement plus éveillé qu'il ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. S'emparant d'un savon froid et gros comme une main, Jaime le lui donna en plongeant profond en lui pour retrouver un peu de cette attention dont il était capable de faire preuve autrefois envers Tyrion. Incapable de parler, l'écuyer n'était visiblement pas plus de capacité d'autonomie.

\- Plonge la tête, lui ordonna Jaime. Tu as du sang dans les cheveux.

Docile, Podrick s'exécuta. Quand il émergea, le sang humide lui coulait depuis le sommet du crâne.

\- Frotte-toi avec le savon.

Le garçon obéit à nouveau, en tremblant. Peu à peu, au fil des instructions que Jaime donnait du ton le plus doux qu'il parvenait à prendre, l'écuyer se récura, sans cesser de pleurer en silence. Enfin, il fut propre, et avec une patience dont il ne serait jamais cru capable, Jaime le fit sortir de l'eau et lui ordonna calmement de se sécher et de mettre leurs vêtements près du feu qui brûlait au fond de la pièce. Ils ne seraient certainement pas secs avant longtemps, mais cela vaudrait toujours mieux que de ne rien faire. Là encore docile, le garçon s'assit sur un tabouret et fixa les flammes tandis qu'elles réchauffaient péniblement leurs effets.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Jaime réalisa que Brienne n'avait pas bougé.

Assise dans un coin de la baignoire, elle fixait un point devant elle d'un air absent, et était tendue comme un arc prêt à rompre. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient toujours couverts de sang. Le savon qu'elle avait pris avant de s'installer était toujours posé sur le sol près d'elle.

Jaime jeta un bref regard à Podrick, qui leur tournait le dos, et s'approcha. Il hésitait, il ne pouvait le nier. Il aurait certainement mieux valu qu'il se tienne à distance. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond des yeux de Brienne qui l'interpellait. Qui l'inquiétait.

Il s'était juré, au moment de se positionner à ses côtés au-dehors, qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle vive. Il n'avait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle mourrait cette nuit, parce que la simple idée lui avait vrillé l'estomac.

\- Restez près de moi, avait-elle murmuré quand ils avaient vu les Dothrakis s'élancer.

Il l'avait à peine entendu, mais il lui avait retourné un dernier regard. Et avait hoché la tête de manière infime. Il n'avait pas dit que bien que moins bon combattant qu'elle désormais, il préférait rester près d'elle dans l'espoir de l'aider plutôt que dans celui qu'elle l'aide.

Finalement, ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre et étaient parvenus à rester en vie, et avec Podrick. C'était inespéré. Jaime avait encore de la peine à le réaliser.

\- Ser Brienne ? murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant à un bras de distance de la guerrière.

Il se souvenait d'Harrenhall, mais il ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée de présumer qu'il était en droit de la toucher malgré ça. Tout au plus cherchait-il à voir ses bras, qu'elle avait dissimulés sous l'eau savonneuses. Etait-elle plus blessée qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Souffrait-elle en silence par fierté ? Ils n'avaient pas cherché à se recoudre ou à cautériser leurs plaies, car celles-ci n'étaient, miraculeusement, pas trop importantes. Du moins l'avait-il cru. Il ne s'était pas permis de détailler Brienne quand elle s'était dévêtue sans pudeur, seulement guidée par l'épuisement physique et mental de la Longue Nuit.

\- Vous êtes blessée ?

Pendant un instant, elle ne répondit rien. Puis un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Non.

Précautionneusement, Jaime s'avança encore en position accroupie, de sorte à ne pas se relever hors de l'eau.

\- Laissez-moi, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Le ton était dur, mais aussi vacillant, près de rompre. Alors, Jaime détailla la base de sa gorge où la trace d'une vilaine morsure qu'il faudrait désinfecter d'urgence lui sauta aux yeux, mais il se força à concentrer son attention ailleurs. Tous les muscles de Brienne paraissaient tendus, mais surtout, ils tressautaient. Et d'après sa posture, il présumait qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et qu'elle se tenait serrée le plus étroitement possible pour dissimuler la vérité.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Elle n'avait pas vomi à l'issu des combats. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ne s'était pas effondrée. N'avait pas gémi. Pas crié.

Le contrecoup n'en surgissait que plus violement maintenant, et elle mobilisait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Et, Jaime en était certain, elle se sentait faible. Honteuse d'être affectée à ce point.

Il hésita une nouvelle fois, chercha des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider et trouva. En se contorsionnant, il saisit un linge propre qu'il trempa dans le bain et imprégna de savon. Puis, après une dernière seconde de malaise, à se demander s'il n'outrepassait pas toutes les règles et bien plus encore, il étendit finalement le bras et passa le linge contre sa gorge meurtrie. Il en récolta un sursaut brutal qui fit reculer Brienne encore davantage contre la pierre, et son regard se leva enfin vers lui avec épouvante.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec une plaie semblable sans qu'elle ne soit nettoyée. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, mais vous en avez besoin. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, il serait ridicule que vous mouriez d'une infection.

Brienne ne répondit rien, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Jaime devait admettre qu'il ne se serait jamais avisé de faire ça dans une autre situation - mais elle était ce qu'elle était, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, Brienne n'était pas en état de prendre soin d'elle, et il doutait qu'elle le soit dans un avenir immédiat.

Et la seule idée de la perdre maintenant, après cette nuit, lui procurait une terreur aussi grande que l'avait été la vague de morts déferlant sur eux à l'extérieur des remparts.

\- Laissez...

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, répéta-t-il d'un tec sec.

Elle détourna les yeux, et un violent tremblement l'ébranla. Jaime se maudit intérieurement. Il devait lui apparaître comme l'artisan de sa honte, ou un rustre qui s'en moquerait plus encore. Il était presque certain de deviner justement ses pensées : lui qui l'avait faite chevalier devait certainement la trouver ridicule à trembler de la sorte après une nuit de sang et de massacre et de morts face à l'armée des Marcheurs Blancs...

Que n'avait-elle en tête, sérieusement... Fallait-il donc qu'elle soit aussi stupidement bornée pour ne pas admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à ressentir des émotions fortes après une telle horreur ?

Il entreprit de nettoyer convenablement la plaie à son épaule, dans un silence inconfortable qui ne faisait que s'étirer à mesure que le crépitement des flammes et le clapotis infime de l'eau se poursuivaient.

La morsure était vilaine d'aspect, et elle avait bien saignée, mais elle était finalement plus superficielle qu'il ne l'avait crue de prime abord, et paraissait n'avoir rien touché de vital, se bornant à arracher la peau là où l'armure s'achevait. Probablement que la guerrière avait repoussé l'assaut suffisamment vite avant que les dents ne se plantent plus profondément et ne fassent de véritables dégâts. Cependant, une fois que Jaime eût terminé de nettoyer la plaie, il sut qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Brienne était encore couverte de sang. Il rinça le linge, et évalua rapidement son expression, mais elle fixait un point loin derrière lui.

Alors il leva le linge vers son visage couvert de sang, et les mots s'échappèrent de lui, d'un ton bas, presque doux.

\- A ma première bataille, j'ai vomi de peur avant le début des combats. J'en ai mis plein mes bottes, et même des heures après, même le lendemain après les avoir fait nettoyer, j'étais sûr de sentir encore l'odeur. Puis, au cœur de la mêlée, je me suis pissé dessus quand j'ai vu un colosse s'avancer vers moi à la tête d'un groupe de fous furieux qui arrachaient les têtes à coups de gourdins.

Brienne leva péniblement les yeux vers lui, sans hostilité cette fois.

\- J'étais terrifié. J'ai cru que j'allais crever là, au milieu de la boue, à quinze ans et avec la nouvelle armure que mon père m'avait faite forgée pour l'occasion, et je n'ai pas pu réfléchir. J'ai agi à l'instinct, et j'ai été protégé par les hommes qui combattaient avec moi, chevaliers et fantassins. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je serai certainement mort. Rendez-vous compte : j'ai très longtemps joui de la réputation de l'un des meilleurs chevaliers des Sept Couronnes, et j'ai bien failli mourir à quinze ans lors de ma première bataille, en me faisant arracher la tête par un gourdin.

Il rinça le linge et reprit sa tâche, en s'efforçant de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire ça à quiconque. Jamais il n'avait pensé le faire un jour. C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus étranges et inhabituelles à ses yeux, mais à cet instant, il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs pour rien au monde.

A cet instant, il avait le sentiment écrasant d'être utile.

\- Les premières batailles ne sont pas les meilleures. On ne nous dit jamais que les gens se pissent dessus de peur, ni que les mares de cadavres ont cette odeur, ni que tout le monde crève de peur au plus fort de la mêlée parce qu'il semble que nous devions finalement tous y passer, écrasé par le poids des corps. On ne nous dit rien de tout cela, ni ce que cela fait de mener des hommes à leur mort et de les voir tomber tout autour de nous. On ne nous dit pas ce que ça fait, parce qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que c'est réellement.

Il humidifia à nouveau le linge, et le passa doucement sur le front. La géante avait le visage presque blanc à nouveau. La balafre qui lui barrait la tempe n'en ressortait que davantage, et il songea qu'à l'instar de sa plaie à la gorge, elle aussi aurait besoin de soin plus poussés.

\- Je ne connais aucun chevalier qui n'ait pas fait les frais d'une première bataille. Mais j'en connais plus que ce château ne peut en abriter qui ont eu mes réactions ou pire encore, lors de leur première fois.

Il tendit le bras pour reprendre le savon, et entreprit une manœuvre complexe pour réussir à rincer le linge puis à le recouvrir à nouveau de savon. Il dut finalement poser les deux sur le rebord du bain, car son moignon ne lui permettait pas la dextérité dont il avait besoin. Avec précaution, il commença à savonner les cheveux. Il ne servait à rien de demander à Brienne de s'immerger comme avec Podrick : elle ne bougerait pas. Elle était si crispée contre les pierres qu'elle paraissait vouloir s'y incruster.

\- C'était votre première bataille, reprit-il en se redressant pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Et je ne vous ai pas vu flancher une seule fois. Vous avez commandé vos troupes aussi bien qu'un commandant aguerri et vous avez eu plus de courage que je n'en avais quand les morts ont déferlé sur nous. Pas un moment vous n'avez semblé avoir peur. Je sais que vous avez eu peur, nous avons tous eu peur. C'est humain. Mais vous avez fait face. Et si vous demandiez à ceux qui étaient avec nous ce qu'ils en pensent, aucun ne vous dirait que c'était votre première bataille, et aucun ne le croirait.

Du moignon, il lui poussa doucement la tête pour la faire s'incliner et lui donner accès à sa nuque, raide et encore ensanglantée. Brienne se laissa faire péniblement et il passa le linge jusqu'à son dos.

\- Fermez les yeux.

Elle obéit, et après avoir rincé le linge abondamment, Jaime étira le bras jusqu'au seau le plus proche, abandonné là par un serviteur, le remplit et déversa doucement l'eau sur les cheveux pleins de savon.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir votre courage le jour de ma première bataille. J'en retirerai bien plus de fierté. Ne rouvrez pas les yeux.

Il réitéra le rinçage deux fois encore, afin d'enlever toute trace de sang et de savon.

Brienne rouvrit les yeux, mais s'ils parvenaient à se fixer sur le régicide, ils étaient toujours pleins de peur, d'horreur et d'autres choses que Jaime avait plus de peine à identifier.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à se laisser submerger, ser Brienne. Moi, je n'y vois aucune honte. Au contraire.

Avec le linge, il effaça les dernières traces de sang qui coulaient sur la peau blanche.

\- Je suis fier de vous.

Pendant un temps, il ne dit plus rien et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'elle le croie. Il en avait besoin. Viscéralement besoin. De la même manière qu'il avait besoin qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle vive. Si elle devait continuer à se méfier de lui et à ne voir en lui que le régicide, amant de sa propre sœur et homme sans honneur qui ne cessait de la tourner en ridicule que lorsqu'il se savait sur le point de la perdre, il pourrait vivre avec. Il ne supporterait simplement pas de la voir se flageller pour une faiblesse qui n'en était pas une. Réalisait-elle ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire ? Le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis le tournoi de Renly ?

\- Quand... tenta Brienne d'une voix tremblante qui butait sur les syllabes. Recommencerez-vous... les insultes ?

Il sourit, doucement. Une bouffée de chaleur lui irradiait la poitrine.

\- Pas avant que vous ne soyez en état de les encaisser.

Certaines des mèches trempées de la guerrière lui tombaient sur le visage, presque jusqu'à la bouche. Avant d'avoir réfléchi, il les écarta. Un temps s'étira encore, en silence. Incapable de réfréner ses tremblements, Brienne continuait à produire de minuscules vaguelettes autour d'elle. L'eau, elle, refroidissait peu à peu. Ils ne pouvaient rester là.

\- Il faut vous lever. Je vais aller voir s'il reste quelque chose de vos quartiers. Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Et si je... si mon corps ne... m'obéit pas ?

Jaime la dévisagea une seconde. L'aveu lui avait coûté, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Elle devait se sentir humiliée, mais il ne doutait pas un instant de la véracité du problème. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et il ne connaissait aucun des remèdes que les mestres donnent au corps pour le contraindre à se détendre, hormis peut-être le lait de pavot, mais il ignorait s'il en restait une goutte quelconque au château, et quand bien même, Brienne ne serait pas une priorité pour les guérisseurs, aucune des blessures qu'elle ne présentait ne nécessitait qu'elle soit endormie.

Il parcourut rapidement la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une solution. Il fallait d'abord la faire sortir de l'eau, avant que celle-ci ne la rende malade. Et il suffisait de voir Podrick qui continuait de fixer les flammes pour comprendre qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Jaime évalua les serviettes rêches mises à leur disposition.

\- Je reviens.

Il se hissa hors de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette tout en rejoignant Podrick. Statique, le garçon paraissait regarder le feu sans le voir.

\- Podrick ?

L'écuyer tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, et Jaime se sentit soulagé. Au moins n'était-il pas tout à fait tombé en catatonie.

\- J'ai besoin que tu t'habilles, et que tu ailles vérifier si les appartements de ser Brienne ont été détruits ou non. S'ils tiennent encore debout, reviens ici et dis-le moi, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour l'y emmener. S'ils ont été détruits, trouve mon frère et demande-lui une chambre, puis reviens ici.

L'écuyer le fixa un instant sans réagir, puis il hocha la tête, et Jaime lui adressa un vague sourire en le regardant se déplier avec lenteur et s'habiller avec des gestes raides. Jaime se sécha et fit de même, enfilant les vêtements alors qu'ils étaient encore humides. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Podrick sorti qu'il rassembla les serviettes et vint les déposer près de Brienne, puis s'agenouilla derrière elle. Il remarqua avec ironie qu'il avait renfilé sa tunique et allait devoir plonger les bras dans l'eau, ce qui réduirait à néant le semblant de séchage auquel elle avait eu droit. A n'en pas douter, il était un idiot.

\- Je vais vous hisser dehors et vous donner des serviettes pour vous réchauffer et préserver votre pudeur. Ensuite, nous aviserons. M'en donnez-vous la permission ?

Il songea que la plupart des chevaliers aurait été humilié. Que d'autres n'auraient pas levé un sourcil et simplement estimé qu'il fallait souvent en passer par ce genre de choses après une bataille. Mais peu de chevaliers réprimaient tous les signes de faiblesse de leur corps pour se figer ensuite en parfaite tétanie, et Jaime n'en avait guère vu plus de deux dans sa vie. Et aucun qu'il ait déjà eu à extraire du bain.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait tant de manières à Harrenhall et heureusement, sans quoi elle l'aurait laissé se noyer.

\- Allez-y.

Il passa les bras sous ses aisselles et tira. Elle devait peser presque autant que lui : quand il la sortit de l'eau, ce ne fut pas facile et il serra les dents. Le corps de la guerrière était réduit à un poids mort et il n'avait qu'une main pour assurer une prise malhabile sur son épaule. Ce fut laborieux, et il faillit la lâcher une fois, mais enfin il y parvint, et la déposa sur les pierres noires et humides. Il n'attendit que le temps de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait se tenir droite, puis il s'empara des serviettes et l'en entoura, de sorte à masquer ce qui devait l'être.

Il était inutile de s'illusionner, il ne pourrait pas la porter jusqu'à la cheminée. Il était trop faible, et elle trop lourde. Tout au plus parvint-il à l'installer péniblement contre le mur le plus proche, pour ne pas risquer que ses muscles capricieux ne la fassent tomber sur le dos. Vidé, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il devait trouver une solution.

Soit Podrick ou lui mettait la main sur du lait de pavot, soit il faudrait trouver un autre moyen. Dans leur état, Jaime doutait que l'écuyer et lui puissent porter Brienne où que ce soit, et certainement pas à l'autre bout du château.

Ils restèrent assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée produisait un léger bruit qui se répercutait dans la pièce. Les manches de Jaime gouttaient au sol, séchant à même ses bras.

\- Parlez-moi de votre île.

Même si elle ne pouvait tourner la tête vers lui et que lui fixait les eaux sales du bain dont ils s'étaient extraits, il sentit sa surprise.

\- Pour... quoi ?

\- Parler d'autre chose pourrait vous aider à vous détendre.

Pendant un instant, Brienne garda le silence, et cette fois-ci, Jaime chercha à voir sur son visage si elle cherchait à répondre ou non. Elle paraissait lutter contre elle-même, et il n'y avait plus trace de son masque habituel sur son visage, au contraire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu à affronter son regard quand le masque vacillait, il faillit se perdre dans la brutalité de son expression. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Brienne et rien ne l'y avait préparé. C'était comme un puits de douleur, au fond duquel aurait lutté un éclat de lueur.

Jaime se repoussa du mur et s'agenouilla devant elle, le regard rivé au sien.

\- Parlez-moi de Tarth, dit-il à nouveau. S'il vous plaît, Brienne.

S'il vous plaît, ne sombrez pas.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas suffi de grand-chose pour que Brienne ne sombre au fond du puits de douleur que reflétaient ses yeux.

\- Que... voulez-vous... savoir ?

\- Parlez-moi de votre endroit préféré, improvisa Jaime.

La guerrière déglutit péniblement, ferma les yeux une seconde, et Jaime crut qu'elle ne dirait rien finalement, puis un croassement lui échappa :

\- Il... y a une petite vallée... on ne peut y accéder qu'en traversant une... cascade. Peu de gens la connaissent. Personne n'y vit. Elle est coincée entre plusieurs petites montagnes. Un torrent coule à l'Ouest, et à l'Est, on trouve un... vallon qui se termine avec une corniche sur laquelle pousse l'arbre le plus grand que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il ressemble à un barral, car ses feuilles sont toujours rouges et qu'il a toujours été là, mais c'est un arbre-pleureur, courbé au-dessus du torrent. Ca doit vous sembler anodin, mais la l... lumière qu'il y a là-bas, avec le reflet des eaux contre les pierres des falaises très claires, et le calme qui y règne sont uniques en leur genre. Tarth est réputée pour la couleur de son eau, mais même les cascades autour du château de mon père n'ont pas cette allure. Elles sont peut-être plus belles et plus majestueuses, mais elles ne sont pas aussi paisibles.

Peu à peu, la voix de Brienne s'était faite plus ferme, son regard avait retrouvé sa couleur saphir et ne paraissait plus aussi incarné par la douleur et l'horreur. Elle redevenait celle que Jaime avait appris à connaître. Et à mesure qu'il la regardait lui décrire cette vallée, il devait se souvenir de respirer et de ne surtout pas s'approcher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Combien y avait-il de distance entre eux ? Très peu, il en était sûr. Jaime serrait le poing pour ne pas risquer un geste stupide, et les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un mot malheureux.

\- J'y suis souvent allée quand j'étais enfant. Quand quelque chose me tourmentait, j'allais y passer plusieurs heures et je laissais les lieux me calmer. Qu'il fasse été comme hiver, le lieu ne change jamais ou presque. La neige est rare à Tarth, mais même quand elle vient couvrir la vallée, le torrent ne gèle pas et l'arbre-pleureur illumine toujours les lieux. Je n'ai jamais vu une si belle vallée, acheva Brienne.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vue qui arrive à la cheville de la description que vous en faites, approuva Jaime. Si j'en ai un jour l'occasion, j'espère pouvoir venir l'admirer moi-même.

\- Si vous voulez, je vous y emmènerai. Mais prévenez-moi avant d'accoster Tarth. Mon père n'est pas très friand des visites Lannister.

Un sourire commençait à étirer les lèvres de Jaime presque malgré lui. Un sourire dont il sentait le danger, mais que Brienne ne semblait pas capable d'identifier - à moins qu'elle ne voulût plus l'éviter, elle qui avait pourtant essayé de détourner les yeux à chaque fois que les choses devenaient trop... qu'elles devenaient trop.

Jaime interrompit de lui-même le fil de ses pensées. C'était trop risqué. Dans son état d'épuisement, il ignorait ce dont il était réellement capable.

\- J'y veillerai.

Un léger sourire faible étira le visage de Brienne et Jaime serra le poing plus fort pour ne surtout, surtout, rien dire et rien tenter. Parce que soudain, il sentait à quel point il était proche de commettre une erreur. Au-dehors, il avait pu entourer Brienne de son bras sans que cela ne soit « trop ». Mais ici, ils étaient seuls, partiellement vêtus – presque nue en ce qui la concernait, et Jaime n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce que les serviettes dissimulaient tant bien que mal – et dans les bains. Et cela changeait tout. Absolument tout.

\- Merci.

Deux pauvres syllabes, mais dans lesquelles il percevait une telle reconnaissance qui lui tordait le ventre. Mais il y avait pire encore. Jaime avait l'impression de se perdre, d'oublier le monde autour d'eux, et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du regard de saphir dans lequel il percevait cette reconnaissance brute. Absolue.

\- Merci à vous aussi, dit-il, la bouche sèche.

Froncement de sourcils. Il se retint de peu de défroisser l'expression perplexe d'un geste du pouce. Réflexe aussi idiot qu'étrange : jamais encore il n'avait fait cela à quiconque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes en vie.

Parce qu'ainsi, je parviens encore à respirer.

La pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit soudainement, sans crier gare, et son premier réflexe fut de la trouver particulièrement stupide. Il devait être encore plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Puis quelque chose remua en lui, et il réalisa que c'était faux. Aussi épuisé qu'il soit, cette stupide pensée évoquait une réalité qu'il n'avait ni voulu verbaliser, ni comprendre avant cet instant, mais qui lui paraissait graver dans le marbre.

Tant que Brienne vivrait, il respirerait.

Et soudain, cette réalité le terrassait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, pris de vertige.

\- Jaime ?

Pas de « ser ». Le régicide sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, se tordre, mais il ne chercha pas à l'analyser. Plus encore, il s'y refusa. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce sentiment, et il savait qu'il le connaissait, oui, mais c'était aussi différent. Parce que rien ne pouvait être aussi fort que le sentiment de plénitude, de complétude, qu'il ressentait au contact de sa sœur. Cersei était tout. Sans elle, il ne pouvait respirer.

Mais il s'était détourné d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait quittée depuis un mois, et même si chaque nuit il s'était endormi en éprouvant un manque, un gouffre qui se creusait au fil des lieues qu'il avalait à cheval, il n'avait pas flanché. Il lui semblait que le lien était déjà brisé depuis longtemps. Que si lui n'était pas certain de pouvoir respirer dans un monde où elle ne vivait pas, Cersei n'avait plus ce problème. Elle avait aimé leurs enfants plus qu'elle ne l'avait aimé lui, il le savait, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su, malgré le pincement que cela lui faisait au cœur et les illusions qu'il s'acharnait à préserver.

_Rien n'a d'importance. Rien ne compte. Seulement nous. _

Cette prière, faite dans leur enfance, avait agonisé un mois plus tôt. D'autres qu'eux avaient de l'importance. Un monde, des morts, une alliance que Cersei promettait pour mieux la trahir ensuite.

_On se fout de la loyauté. _

Un coup contre son front le fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux. D'un geste raide, qui devait être particulièrement douloureux car les muscles paraissaient tendus à craquer sous la peau trop pâle, Brienne était parvenue à poser une main sur le front du régicide. Son regard, lui, était chargé d'inquiétude. Jaime sentit l'air lui échapper, son esprit se désertifier. Pendant un instant, il oublia tout. Tout, sauf une chose.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, pas vrai ?

Sa voix lui faisait l'effet d'une supplique. A nouveau, il vit un froncement de sourcils plisser le visage de Brienne, et il lut l'incompréhension dans son regard. Elle laissa retomber son bras, raide, et réprima une grimace dont Jaime ne vit que les prémices. Pour autant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, répéta-t-elle comme une affirmation.

Avait-elle compris ? Avait-elle deviné ? Jaime en doutait. Peu importait, au final. Epuisé, il se laissa aller en avant et entrechoqua son front à celui de la chevaleresse. C'était trop. Il ne devait pas, il en avait conscience. Qui se comportait de la sorte avec une dame, les visages si proches qu'il aurait suffi d'un rien pour dépasser définitivement la ligne sur laquelle il se donnait l'impression d'évoluer comme sur un fil.

Il aurait suffi d'un rien, pour commettre l'irréparable.

Mais soudain, il en avait besoin. Terriblement besoin. Parce qu'il sentait l'émotion lui serrer la gorge, lui brûler les yeux, et s'il devait perdre sa fierté, il refusait de se sentir seul, isolé.

Il attendit un instant, guetta le geste brutal qui le repousserait, ou le ton agressif qui lui intimerait de reprendre ses distances. Mais il n'y eut rien. Il ferma les yeux pour masquer ses larmes, et s'appuya d'autant plus contre Brienne. Raides et douloureux, cinq doigts se refermèrent laborieusement sur son bras mutilé, toujours exempt de sa main d'or, et Jaime dut se mordre la langue pour ne rien laisser paraître. Par erreur peut-être, la main de Brienne avait glissé sur sa tunique humide, et s'était refermée sur son moignon.

Mais elle n'avait pas bougé.

Et personne, pourtant, n'avait jamais touché son moignon à moins d'y apporter des soins. C'était comme une partie honteuse de lui-même, qu'il fallait cacher à la vue et tenir éloigné d'une autre peau. Cersei n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à son contact, qu'elle jugeait contre-nature, repoussant, car à quoi pouvait bien servir un bras dépourvu de main ?

Jaime mordit plus fort, mais quelques larmes franchirent la barrière de ses paupières. Il ne savait pas précisément ce qui lui arrachait des larmes, et n'était pas en capacité de le savoir. Les semaines de privations et de voyages, l'horreur de la nuit, la violence et la douleur de la bataille, la terreur qui l'avait étreint, la trahison de Cersei, le pardon de Brandon Stark, le soulagement d'avoir survécu, de voir Tyrion survivre, de sentir contre lui que Brienne avait survécu, ser Brienne, tout cela se mélangeait et lui coupait simplement le souffle et lui serrait la gorge et lui brûlait les yeux.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, répéta Brienne dans un murmure à peine audible.

Mais ce murmure lui paraissait alors plus doux et chaleureux que le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et sur son moignon, la peau lui paraissait chauffer au contact de celle de Brienne, et Jaime sentit quelque chose se rompre dans sa poitrine. Une digue qu'il avait tenté de maintenir durant des semaines, des mois, des années peut-être.

Terrassé par la fatigue, sans égard pour son nom et son rang, Jaime Lannister se laissa aller aux sanglots dans cette salle de bains trop froide, au milieu de cette citadelle détruite, de ces cadavres de l'armée des morts et de l'armée des vivants. Parce que, contre lui, autour de son bras estropié, à un souffle de distance, pulsait un éclat de vie.

Un éclat de chaleur.

…

..

.

**Voilà. **

Encore désolé pour le pseudo-doublon, mais rassurez-vous, il en ira autrement pour la suite.

Un avis ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là,

A bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	3. Les plaies dans la nuit

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici le troisième chapitre.

Toujours pas hyper long, j'en ai peur ! Et on voit enfin un autre POV que celui de Jaime. En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR –**

**Chapitre 3**

**Les plaies dans la nuit**

**.**

Il n'y avait plus de chambre.

Par un miracle que nul n'aurait pu s'expliquer s'il y avait réfléchi suffisamment longtemps, une poignée de chambres, parmi lesquelles celles de Sansa Stark, de sa sœur et de Jon Snow avaient survécu à la Longue Nuit, mais il en allait bien différemment des autres. Et même si la plupart des occupants desdites chambres n'étaient plus là pour les réclamer, le fait est qu'il n'y avait plus dans de nombreux couloirs que des trouées béantes qui ouvraient sur la neige et le vent.

L'on réorganisa à la hâte les survivants dans les pièces qu'il restait. La tempête et le carnage du dehors empêchaient quiconque dormir sous une tente. Sansa et Arya se retranchèrent dans la chambre de l'aînée, et l'on disposa un lit de plus pour Bran, afin de laisser à Lyanna Mormont, grièvement blessée et dont l'état nécessitait des soins impératifs, l'utilité de la chambre d'Arya. Nul ne s'enquit d'avec qui Jon Snow partagerait sa chambre. Tyrion était fatigué, inquiet pour Daenerys et pour Jaime, et il jugea plus prudent de ne pas faire cas du bref regard que Sansa accorda à la reine des dragons au visage creusé par le chagrin et l'épuisement. Lui-même partagerait une chambre étroite et venteuse avec Varys, et peu lui importait. L'on déplaça lady Meera dans une sorte de placard proche de la chambre où dormiraient les trois Stark, et ainsi de suite. Mais il apparut rapidement que nulle chambre ne serait disponible pour qu'on y mette Jaime. Brienne et Podrick n'avaient pas plus de possibilité. Le conseil tourna court cependant, les combattants peinant trop à se concentrer pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Bientôt, Tyrion se retrouva pratiquement seul, abandonné devant une cheminée au feu à peine allumé, avec Sansa Stark dont le regard s'était perdu dans les flammes. La nuit avait cessé depuis plusieurs heures, mais ses ombres dominaient encore Winterfell, et il en serait ainsi durant longtemps, des jours, peut-être des semaines. Arya avait emporté Bran, se faisant aider du lord commandant du Val, venu faire son rapport à lady Sansa, et qui seul avait encore la force et l'énergie de soulever l'adolescent. Ereinté par les efforts psychiques qu'il avait dû fournir durant la nuit, celui-ci paraissait plus absent encore que d'ordinaire, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

\- Sansa.

Pas de titre. L'épuisement n'était pas seul en cause, cependant. Tyrion revoyait le regard qu'ils avaient échangé, juste avant que les morts de la crypte ne se jettent sur eux. Cette main qu'il avait serrée, prêt à mourir.

La jeune lady se détourna légèrement des flammes, le regard voilé de larmes. La dépouille de Theon Greyjoy lui en avait arrachés par centaines, et Tyrion la voyait à nouveau sur le point de rompre. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Un instant encore, puis il la laisserait en paix.

\- Croyez-vous que vous puissiez trouver un endroit où mon frère pourrait dormir ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui de demeurer dans les couloirs.

\- Si vous parvenez à lui mettre la main dessus, faites.

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'elle avait compris. Que désormais que les combats étaient terminés et que Daenerys avait le regard vide d'une femme dont le meilleur ami vient de mourir sous ses yeux, le peu d'entente qu'elle avait réussi à avoir avec les Stark quant à la tolérance de Jaime dans les murs risquait d'être compromis. Probablement pas de manière très frontale dans un premier temps, et sans doute n'y aurait-il rien à faire d'autre que lui assurer une protection permanente. En temps normal, Tyrion aurait admis que Brienne de Tarth en faisait une suffisante, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle semblait être, il ne pouvait présumer de rien.

\- Ser Jaime bénéficie de la protection de la Maison Stark, et elle ne lui sera pas retirée, dit Sansa. Mais vous devriez peut-être aussi essayer de retrouver ser Davos. Personne ne l'a vu depuis un moment, et Bran est bien trop faible pour nous aider à le repérer. Trouvez-les et ils pourront profiter de la chambre que nous vous avons trouvée.

\- Merci.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, voulait partir, retrouver son frère et essayer de dormir pour oublier un peu de cette nuit d'horreurs, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Sansa le retint et il se retrouva finalement à côté d'elle, et avec une hésitation, il tendit la main. La jeune Dame de Winterfell le regarda, quelque part entre la question et la supplication, et il y avait une telle détresse chez elle que Tyrion se souvint soudain avec bien trop d'acuité de ce regard qu'elle lui avait jeté des années auparavant quand elle avait appris la mort de son frère et de sa mère lors des Noces Pourpres.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui saisit doucement la main et pressa, avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable. Et il se sentit un peu moins seul et un peu moins inquiet quand elle lui rendit cette petite étreinte, presque innocente.

**.**

Jaime se cala un peu plus contre le mur dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne lui soit plus aussi douloureux. Il s'était installé dans l'angle de la pièce où, la veille, il avait adoubé Brienne, et de part et d'autre de lui, Podrick et Brienne peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts. La pièce avait été transformée en infirmerie de fortune et un mestre débordé passait d'un corps à l'autre, en prenant garde à n'en piétiner aucun. S'il l'avait pu, le régicide se serait laissé tomber par terre, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne se relèverait pas, et il ne désespérait pas que quelqu'un vienne enfin s'occuper d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas les plus blessés, non, bien sûr. Gendry Rivers se tordait de douleur sur la paillasse installée à la va-vite pour lui près du feu, car il n'y avait pas suffisamment de lait de pavot pour tout le monde et que sa jambe droite avait été tranchée dans le vif si profondément que l'os s'était scindé en deux, ne laissant plus que les chairs pour relier l'articulation du genou à celle de la cheville. Quand il avait été amené dans la pièce, le pauvre garçon était inconscient, mais il s'était réveillé depuis peu et gémissait.

Un autre homme que Jaime avait aperçu quelques fois la veille tremblait de la tête aux pieds et contemplait ses mains lacérées et privées de plusieurs doigts avec des yeux effrayés, sans même réaliser qu'on lui avait bandé les mains pour calmer l'hémorragie. Stoïques comme si la douleur n'était rien pour eux, trois Immaculés attendaient assis contre la fenêtre, sans égard pour les lacérations qui avaient eu raison de leurs armures, de leurs tuniques et de leur peau.

Non, bien sûr, la plaie qui déformait la base du cou de Brienne n'était pas la plus grave de la pièce, et à bien y regarder, Pod et lui semblaient aussi malades et faibles que n'importe qui. Mais Brienne tremblait de douleur, serrait les dents, et ils étaient tous les trois épuisés. Jaime n'avait pas tout compris à ce que Podrick était venu lui dire après qu'il ait remis la main sur Tyrion, mais il en avait saisi qu'ils devraient attendre que le nain leur trouve un endroit où se laisser aller, et qu'en attendant, ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience et attendre que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Jaime n'avait même pas protesté qu'ils étaient capables de cautériser eux-mêmes une plaie : il craignait trop de manquer de précision avec une seule main, Brienne peinait encore beaucoup trop à délier ses doigts et à se faire obéir de ses muscles, et Podrick tremblait comme une feuille. S'ils s'emparaient de la moindre lame, ils ne feraient qu'aggraver la situation.

Alors ils s'étaient retranchés dans un coin de la pièce, leur armure à leurs pieds, et ils faisaient leur possible pour ne pas s'effondrer. Jaime ne croyait plus qu'on les sortirait de là. Il pensait simplement qu'ils allaient passer la journée ici, peut-être même la nuit, car il n'y avait plus nulle part où aller.

Il ne vit pratiquement pas le mestre approcher et c'est à peine s'il vit Brienne se détacher péniblement du mur, mais il lui sembla bien entendre les paroles à peine intelligibles du vieil homme. Un instant plus tard, les dents serrées, Brienne laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur alors que l'alcool appuyait sur ses blessures, pointé là par un linge imbibé.

\- Cela fera mal, ma Dame, dit le mestre. Recoudre serait vain. Mordez là-dedans.

Jaime se força à se redresser juste à temps pour saisir la main de Brienne. Il la pressa d'autorité, sans chercher une autorisation de sa part. Elle mordait déjà dans une lanière de cuir et une lame incandescente, chauffée au feu de la cheminée, rougeoyait près de son cou. Un instant plus tard, les ongles de la géante lui crevèrent la peau, un gémissement terrible lui perça les oreilles et une écœurante odeur de brûlé se répandait dans l'air. Il se retrouva à genoux sans y réfléchir, le regard arrimé à celui de la chevaleresse, et pendant cette éternité où la chair brûla de manière nauséabonde en répandant une douleur sans nom, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Puis le mestre écarta sa lame, et Brienne ferma les yeux pour masquer des larmes de douleur.

Pendant une seconde, son corps se relâcha si brusquement que Jaime craignit qu'elle ne perde conscience, et il leva son bras estropié, comme prêt à la retenir, avant même d'y avoir songé. Mais Brienne tint bon, le visage déformé par la douleur.

\- Je vais vous donner un peu de lait de pavot, dit encore le mestre, mais Jaime l'entendait à peine. Une goutte, pas plus, nous en manquons malheureusement cruellement. Ser, tenez-moi cela.

Jaime mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était à lui que l'homme parlait, et plus encore à se défaire de la poigne de Brienne dont les ongles s'étaient franchement enfoncés dans sa peau, à présent, perçant sans mal le gant qu'il avait remis pour se préserver du froid. Enfin, il y parvint et pressa délicatement le linge contre la plaie fumante au bas de la gorge livide. Il avait à peine remarqué que la tunique de Brienne avait été tirée de côté pour permettre au mestre d'agir à sa guise, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé aux bains, il doutait d'être encore capable de s'inquiéter de pudibonderie.

Le mestre disposa un assemblage de linges grossiers, partiellement déchiré, bien maigre en somme, pour protéger la peau à vif, et rabattit la tunique à son emplacement initial. Il déposa un godet d'eau diluée de lait de pavot aux pieds de Brienne et s'éloigna sur un mot respectueux que Jaime n'entendit pas. Ses doigts, gauches et gourds, ne tentèrent même pas de renouer le gorge-rein de la chevaleresse et se contentèrent de tirer la cape de sorte à la protéger du froid qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce malgré les fenêtres closes et la cheminée qui fumait. Son regard, lui, cherchait celui de la géante, sans plus rien voir du reste. Quand enfin Brienne rouvrit les yeux, il en détesta immédiatement la rougeur traîtresse, et ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur la cape.

\- Ça va ?

Pitoyable question, mais Brienne hocha péniblement du menton, le souffle court. Jaime hésita, ignorant la marche à suivre. Malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, Brienne luttait pour se comporter normalement et cela ne le renvoyait que plus à ce qui les entourait. Après un instant, il s'écarta, à peine lui sembla-t-il, mais suffisamment pour que cela demeure décent. Pour que son irrépressible besoin de s'assurer qu'elle respire ne paraisse pas crier trop fort sur son visage. Il se sentait trop faible pour être certain de ne commettre aucune erreur supplémentaire.

\- Vous devriez boire.

Il avisa le godet à leurs pieds et le lui tendit, mais Brienne détourna les yeux.

\- Pod.

\- Pod ne vient pas de se faire brûler le cou.

_Pod ne semble pas souffrir le martyr en refusant obstinément de l'admettre._

\- Pod, insista Brienne. Il en a plus besoin que moi.

Jaime suivit son regard et avisa Podrick. Hagard, il regardait la pièce et les blessés sans les voir, et paraissait cette fois-ci bel et bien tombé en état de choc, hors d'atteinte de toute parole. Jaime hésita, partagé, et huma rapidement l'odeur de l'eau. Le lait de pavot y était tellement dilué qu'il doutait que le verre entier puisse avoir le moindre effet sur Brienne. Il fallait doser le lait de pavot en fonction du patient, mais une telle quantité n'aurait jamais d'effet réel sur une femme de la stature de Brienne. A peine cela la rendrait-elle engourdie.

Il était certainement inutile d'exiger un meilleur dosage, le mestre savait ce qu'il faisait et n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à leur proposer. Jaime poussa un soupir, puis se porta à la hauteur de Podrick et appuya doucement le godet contre les lèvres de l'écuyer. Celui-ci avala machinalement, laissant au chevalier le soin de pencher le verre, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Jaime regarda Podrick un moment, le temps que les yeux du garçon se ferment. Sa tête retomba doucement contre le mur de pierre. Jaime délaissa le godet et reprit position à côté de Brienne, de sorte à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Ainsi Bienne pourrait-elle s'appuyer si l'épuisement la terrassait à nouveau. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Elle était à bout de forces et lui aussi. Ils avaient besoin de s'allonger d'urgence. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était, et depuis quand ils n'avaient dormi.

Il ne s'écoula pas plus de quelques minutes avant que Jaime, puisant dans ces dernières forces, ne parvienne à se redresser une dernière fois.

\- Je vais nous trouver de quoi dormir et manger.

\- Il n'y a plus de chambre…

\- Nous resterons ici.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver mieux, mais ne pouvait admettre qu'aucun d'eux ne mangerait quoi que ce soit après plus d'un jour et demi sans nourriture.

Il déambula parmi les geignards, les blessés et les somnambules, visages inconnus ou presque, loin de ceux avec lesquels il avait passé sa dernière soirée, et une part de son esprit fut soulagé de constater que Tormund le sauvageon n'était pas parmi les survivants qui s'entassaient ici. Cependant, il allait devoir s'éloigner un peu de ce groupe s'il voulait trouver quelque chose à manger. Une fois rendu sur le seuil de la pièce, il jeta un regard en arrière, hésitant. Brienne ne ressemblait qu'à l'ombre d'elle-même, et Podrick dormait. Il ne leur avait jamais imaginé un air aussi vulnérable. En y songeant un instant, jamais il n'avait cru qu'il verrait une telle vulnérabilité chez Brienne, mais depuis l'aube, elle paraissait plus fragile et plus humaine que jamais. Plus forte et plus courageuse, aussi.

Se secouant mentalement, Jaime quitta la pièce. Le couloir tout proche offrait une vision de désolation semblable à celle de la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Les survivants étaient vautrés à même le sol, geignant, inconscients, baignés de sang. Tous n'avaient pas eu la chance de se laver, mais nombreux témoignaient de terribles blessures. Il lui sembla voir le mestre de la Garde de Nuit, Samwell Tarly, assis près d'une fenêtre, le visage défait, la poitrine tailladée. Ses vêtements baignaient de sang et un mestre fatigué lui baignait les plaies avec un linge imbibé d'alcool. Un peu plus loin, au milieu des sanglots et des regards hagards, il aperçut ser Davos. Un bras en écharpe, le visage lacéré par une profonde estafilade qui allait de sa bouche à son front, il croisa son regard et lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Jaime se sentait prêt à s'effondrer mais marcha malgré tout jusqu'au vieux marin.

\- Content de vous voir debout, ser Jaime, dit-il dans un souffle épuisé. C'est sincère. Avez-vous vu les autres ?

\- Mon frère, la reine des dragons et les Stark vont bien. Ser Brienne et Podrick sont un peu plus loin.

\- Gravement blessés ?

\- Blessés, éluda Jaime.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Son bras en écharpe présentait un amas de chair lacérée, à peine reconnaissable. Comme si son bras avait été piétiné, lacéré, puis piétiné à nouveau dans le sens contraire. Au moins n'était-ce pas son bras d'épée…

\- J'attends du lait de pavot, dit Davos en suivant son regard. Je n'ai pas été en état de me rendre au conseil tenu par votre frère. Il me semble qu'il devait nous trouver des chambres.

\- Les couloirs supérieurs ont été éventrés par le dragon, expliqua Jaime. Nous passerons sans doute les prochaines heures ici. Personne n'est passé vous voir ?

\- Vous êtes le premier à me reconnaître. Je ne sais pas si c'est sensé m'inquiéter pour les autres ou pour moi. Suis-je si méconnaissable ?

Jaime esquissa un infime sourire, à peine plus qu'une grimace, pour saluer l'effort de Davos. Comment l'homme parvenait-il à ironiser dans un tel état d'épuisement, il l'ignorait, mais le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait l'empêchait de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Vous briserez d'autres cœurs.

\- Oh ! Tant que ça ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre infime sourire, puis Jaime promena son regard un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais ne rencontra que des dizaines d'autres silhouettes sanguinolentes. Comme une enfilade de chairs malmenées et détruites à peine dotées de conscience.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? s'enquit Davos.

Comment faisait-il pour réussir encore à parler aussi distinctement ?

\- A manger.

\- L'homme près de l'escalier. Il donne de la soupe. Je crois. Si vous croisez votre frère ou mon roi, pourriez-vous leur dire que je suis toujours en vie ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'enterre trop vite.

Jaime hocha la tête, coula un regard vers le vieil Homme. Comprenant manifestement, Davos ébaucha un vague sourire douloureux et ferma les yeux. Vaincu par la fatigue et la vue de tant de souffrance, tant celle-ci paraissait suinter par toutes les pierres et les visages du couloir, Jaime reprit sa déambulation.

Comme l'avait indiqué Davos, il dénicha près de l'escalier un pauvre homme aux yeux fous qui remplissaient des écuelles. _Idiot de Jaime,_ songea-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait en porter plus d'une à la fois.

\- Charge-la à ras-bord, nous sommes trois, dit-il en arrivant à hauteur du pauvre bougre.

\- Peuvent pas venir eux-mêmes ?

Il devait manquer des chicots à cet homme, et quelques doigts aussi, sans parler d'un peu de sa raison. Au hochement de tête de Jaime, il chargea l'écuelle jusqu'à la faire déborder en y fichant une cuiller. Le régicide ne perdit pas de temps à en demander deux autres, il sentait déjà ses jambes trembler sous l'effort et n'aspirait qu'à se rasseoir. Il revint sur ses pas rapidement, et dès qu'il fut à nouveau dans la salle où il avait laissé Brienne et Podrick, il les chercha des yeux et constata que la chevaleresse avait encore pâli. Maudissant le temps qu'il avait perdu, il avisa le mestre qui passait encore d'un malheureux à l'autre, et alla lui demander une paillasse, un morceau de tissu, n'importe quoi.

\- Nous sommes trois, dont une femme et un garçon.

Le mestre dodelina de la tête, puis lui adressa une moue désolée. Tant pis, ils feraient avec les capes. De plus en plus épuisé, Jaime retourna à l'emplacement qui était devenu le leur, et se débarrassa de sa cape pour en tapisser le sol, confectionner un pauvre semblant de paillasse dans le sens de la largeur pour former des oreillers de fortune. Brienne l'aida de quelques gestes raides et manifestement très douloureux, mais il finit par lui coller l'écuelle en main et achever sa disposition misérable.

Le plus délicat fut ensuite de faire glisser Podrick en position allongée, le garçon se résumant désormais à un poids mort. Puis, la vision trouble, Jaime s'assit.

\- Mangez, dit Brienne en lui tendant l'écuelle, et cette fois-ci il obéit sans hésiter.

La mixture était tiédasse, fade, dégueulasse même, mais cela lui était égale. Elle coulait dans sa gorge et c'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il cala l'écuelle sur ses genoux et en engloutit voracement plusieurs cuillers, avant de suspendre son geste, son esprit épuisé sautant sur l'occasion de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient manger à trois sur cette portion. Il tendit l'écuelle à Brienne, qui dédaigna la cuiller, incapable de lever son deuxième bras tant cela tirait sur sa peau brûlée. Quand elle estima en avoir terminé, elle abandonna leur maigre repas au sol. Podrick ne mangerait pas de sitôt, mais Jaime ne se sentait plus capable de continuer sa veille. Il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. A peine vit-il Brienne se défaire péniblement de sa propre cape et s'allonger sur la paillasse. Il ne prit conscience de s'être allongé lui-même que lorsqu'il buta contre son armure empaquetée d'une part, et contre le bras de Brienne d'autre part. Jetant celui-ci en travers la poitrine du régicide, elle avait étendu sa cape de sorte à en faire une couverture.

\- Tâcher de ne pas me fracasser le crâne de votre main d'or, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Mourir de la sorte serait ridicule.

Jaime esquissa un sourire épuisé. Déjà, le monde perdait de ses contours, de sa solidité. Il ne distinguait plus les formes autour de lui et sentait l'épuisement le plus terrible de son existence s'abattre sur lui.

\- Entendu, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Enfin.

**.**

La douleur l'empêchait de dormir véritablement. Elle s'enfonçait dans un état comateux pour mieux en ressortir, hagarde et plus faible encore. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si faible, si percluses de douleurs. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle prenne le lait de pavot, au final. Au moins aurait-elle pu se distancier de son corps, ou perdre la notion du temps. Au lieu de ça, il lui semblait qu'elle assistait à l'endormissement de tous les autres survivants installés dans la pièce.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Le jour déclinait derrière ses paupières, les volets n'ayant pas été fermés de la journée, si tant est qu'il en restât quoi que ce fût. Elle ne s'était pas levée une seule fois, mais imaginait encore très bien la cour principale et son état déplorable, entre cadavres de l'armée des morts et mares de sang des vivants tombés face aux Marcheurs. Peut-être n'y avait-il plus de corps dans la cour. Peut-être les femmes et les enfants avaient-ils réussi à les extraire de Winterfell. Brienne voulait le croire.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être, oui ? Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée, les gémissements s'étaient tus, engourdis par le sommeil et le lait de pavot, remplacés par des ronflements pénibles. Mais aucun bruit de guerre, de bataille, de mort. Juste le silence factice des survivants saignés à blanc.

Ce fut parce qu'il en était ainsi qu'elle entendit le bruissement d'un corps qui s'extrait d'une cape. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, perplexe. Malgré l'épuisement, quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas normal. Tout le monde aurait dû dormir, terrassé par la nuit de combats et d'horreurs. Jaime dormait bien, lui, et sans cauchemar semblait-il, ce qui écartait temporairement la perspective de se faire assommer par sa main d'or. Et si le bruit venait bien de ce côté, il était un peu plus lointain.

Son regard épuisé accrocha la silhouette de Podrick.

\- Pod ?

Il était drogué, n'aurait pas dû pouvoir ne serait-ce que se redresser. Machinalement, Brienne s'assit, étouffant un gémissement alors que la peau de son cou s'étirait dans le mouvement, répandant une terrible douleur dans son épaule. Repoussant la couverture, elle avisa son écuyer. Le regard vide, il s'était levé et figé entre les hommes endormis à même le sol.

\- Pod ?

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, elle se mit debout et, évitant soigneusement les corps, le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Le regard vide, Podrick paraissait fixer un point devant lui en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête, si bas qu'elle n'en comprenait pas une syllabe. Elle passa la main devant ses yeux, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

Puis son regard descendit et elle réalisa que les doigts de Podrick s'étaient refermés sur le manche de son épée. En un instant, son esprit confus analysa les risques. L'écuyer pouvait à tout instant se sentir menacé par l'une des silhouettes dont il paraissait vouloir se garder, et alors, il pouvait commettre l'irréparable avant d'être arrêté.

\- Pod, tu m'entends ? C'est terminé. Nous avons gagné.

L'écuyer ne répondit rien, et son regard paraissait ne même pas voir la chevaleresse qui lui faisait face. Il ne donnait pas les signes d'une crise de folie, réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement, mais son état n'en demeurait pas moins préoccupant. Avec précaution, elle empoigna la main qui tenait l'épée et la tint un instant, le temps que la crispation soudaine du garçon ne s'estompe et qu'il ne reconnaisse Brienne.

_Somnambulisme,_ lui souffla alors sa mémoire, lui ramenant le souvenir de ses frères Haran et Galladon, qui faisaient fréquemment de pareille crise, s'extirpant de leur lit pour errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on les reconduise à leur chambre. Jamais Podrick n'avait paru souffrir de ce genre de maux, mais elle pouvait comprendre que cela apparaisse tout à coup de la sorte. Avec précaution, elle repoussa la main de l'écuyer de son arme, puis lui toucha le bras et l'épaule, lui imprimant un mouvement de demi-tour.

\- Retourne t'allonger, Pod. Il est l'heure de dormir.

Elle le guida lentement jusqu'à leur paillasse et, sans le quitter des yeux, fourragea dans les cordons de sa cape, jusqu'à en extirper un qu'elle noua autour du bras de l'écuyer. En serrant les dents pour étouffer la douleur qui lui sciait le cou et l'épaule, elle fit de même sur le sien, de sorte à ce que le cordon ne les relie l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était guère solide, mais tant que Pod ne se montrait pas violent, cela ne ferait rien. D'une bourrade qu'elle espérait peu violente, elle poussa Jaime. Dans un gémissement, il entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Décalez-vous.

\- S'passe-t-il ?

\- Pod est somnambule.

Le régicide comprit-il quelque chose, elle n'en sut rien. Son esprit restait embrouillé par la douleur et le sommeil, et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'analyser le niveau de compréhension d'un Jaime Lannister tiré du sommeil après seulement quelques heures de repos et une telle nuit. Comme il ne se poussait pas assez vite, elle donna une bourrade de plus, puis une autre, non sans réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour lui faire faire mouvement – pas dans son état. Pour autant, docile malgré ses grognements, Jaime se déporta légèrement sur la cape qui leur tenait lieu de paillasse, s'installant à la place initiale de Podrick et libérant l'angle formé par le mur. Brienne disposa son écuyer à la place qu'elle avait occupée elle-même, puis se glissa péniblement entre les deux hommes. Testa la solidité du lien qui retenait l'écuyer, adressa un bref regard à Jaime quand il grogna en se tournant de côté et lui saisit la main d'or de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe un peu brutalement contre son flanc. Le mouvement fit grogner Jaime d'autant plus, mais ses paupières restèrent closes.

\- Ôtez-la.

\- Our… quoi ?

\- Vous allez me blesser.

A tâtons, les doigts gourds, Jaime vint empoigner sa main d'or et jouer avec l'attache du poignet, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. Brienne le regarda faire avec étonnement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il parvienne à bouger et s'en donne la peine, endormi comme il l'était.

\- Non, marmotta-t-il après un instant. Jamais.

Brienne sentit quelque chose remuer en elle, comme si son esprit ou son corps avait saisi que cette déclaration pitoyable pouvait être plus lourde de sens que les simples mots d'un homme poussé au bout de ses forces. Mais elle écarta l'idée aisément. Dormir. Elle devait à tout prix dormir et Jaime était déjà bien engagé sur la voie du sommeil. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas conscience de l'endroit d'où il se trouvait, d'avec qui il se trouvait. Une vague de peur écœurée frappa Brienne à l'idée que le régicide puisse s'imaginer avec sa sœur. Cela n'était pas tant impossible que cela, après tout. Avec combien d'autres femmes avait-il dormi ? Elle repoussa son écœurement et s'efforça de se concentrer sur Podrick, dont le souffle apaisé laissait présager d'un sommeil rapide.

Un bruit de serrure lui parvint – de serrure, vraiment ? –, puis de succion, et la main d'or tomba entre eux sur le sol, froide et dure mais désormais incapable de frapper quiconque. A sa gauche, il sembla à Brienne que Podrick ronflait à nouveau, comme si le simple contact de la paillasse le poussait à dormir.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Etirant le bras, elle répartit à nouveau, grossièrement, les couvertures de capes, et bientôt il lui sembla que le calme était revenu, que seul le ciel clair au-delà des fenêtres pouvait encore dire que le jour était là, non la nuit – et pourtant…

_Dors, Brienne, dors…_

Mais la douleur tirait la peau, courait dans les muscles, se propageaient jusque dans les os.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, étrangement consciente d'elle-même, de son corps et de ses douleurs, de ce qui l'entourait ? De Podrick qui respirait paisiblement à sa gauche, à nouveau plongé dans un profond sommeil, et de Jaime qui dormait à sa droite, tordu de telle sorte qu'il devait certainement se rompre l'épaule et n'en aurait que plus mal demain. Mais elle n'avait ni la force ni la volonté pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Tout au plus pouvait-elle veiller, incapable de trouver le repos.

La lumière du jour avait totalement disparu et son corps s'était entièrement crispé de douleur quand un nouveau mouvement attira son attention. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, trop faible pour cela, mais sentit sans avoir aucun besoin de la voir la présence de Jaime. Le régicide avait comblé la maigre distance qui les déparait et ses cheveux caressaient à présent la tempe de Brienne, tandis que son épaule cognait la sienne.

\- Ser…

Etait-ce sa voix ? Elle était détruite, méconnaissable. La fatigue et le froid, sans doute. Sa gorge lui grattait, et le frisson qui lui courrait l'échine était certainement dû au vent polaire qui se faufilait dans la forteresse depuis les brèches dans les murs. Plus le temps passait, plus Brienne sentait le froid s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Sans doute aurait-elle de la fièvre quand elle se lèverait, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle sentait les bouffées de chaleur et de froid se succéder. A n'en pas douter, elle serait malade avant peu.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un mouvement n'attire à nouveau son attention, la tirant de la douleur qui avait seule envahie son corps. Jaime avait encore bougé, et cette fois son bras estropié était rendu en travers du ventre de Brienne. La chevaleresse était tétanisée, et cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Pour un instant seulement, sans doute, tant elle était faible, mais un instant de panique franche.

\- Ser Jaime…

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à s'extraire du sommeil, elle le secoua légèrement, puis plus franchement. Entre eux, la main d'or avait été laissée à l'abandon mais se retrouvait coincée entre les deux corps de sorte que Brienne sentait un coin de la main presser contre ses côtes.

\- Ser Jaime, réveillez-vous…

\- Hm…

\- Ser, vous êtes à Winterfell, je…

Un grommellement lui coupa la parole, inintelligible. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Brienne sentit la prise (toute relative) du bras estropié se raffermir sur elle.

\- Sais, marmonna Jaime, et son visage devait être tout proche du sien, car Brienne sentait le souffle contre sa joue. Od somnambule, vous mal. Dormez.

L'esprit confus de Brienne nota distraitement l'ampleur de l'épuisement du chevalier, et son élocution pâteuse qui aurait presque pu prêter à sourire dans d'autres circonstances. Brienne déglutit péniblement. Elle s'efforçait de réfléchir malgré son état, et c'était difficile. Son corps, même perclus de douleurs et en passe de tomber malade, ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur de celui du régicide contre elle, dont le bras lui entourait désormais le ventre dans une sorte de geste de protection. Certes, la cape au-dessus d'eux masquait la scène aux yeux de quiconque aurait pu en être témoin, mais le fait est que le bras était là, lourd sur elle, chaud. Réconfortant.

Et malgré sa fierté et son sens de l'honneur, Brienne sentait monter en elle un besoin de ce réconfort. Peut-être étaient-ce à cause des circonstances. Elle l'espérait. Elle pouvait se retrancher derrière elles, tout comme le ferait Jaime s'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit le lendemain ou s'il se réveillait en pareille posture.

\- Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

L'idée de le repousser ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Elle n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour cela.

\- Non, dit-il néanmoins.

Quel mal y avait-il à cela, finalement ? Ils étaient des survivants épuisés, meurtris, et entre la fièvre et l'épuisement, ils oublieraient tout cela bien assez tôt. Au vue de l'attitude guindée sinon malhabile que le chevalier lui avait témoignée avant la Longue Nuit, cela ne serait que l'affaire de quelques heures, peut-être un jour ou deux.

Avec raideur, Brienne replia son bras de sorte à ce que sa main effleure le moignon qui reposait contre elle. Elle le pressa doucement, simple contact. Simple présence. A l'instar de ce que Jaime faisait pour elle depuis le début de cette journée des enfers.

Il lui fallut longtemps encore avant de parvenir à s'endormir. Des heures, probablement. Elle eut le temps de frissonner de nombreuses fois, de trembler de chaleur et de se mordre la langue pour taire la douleur qui lui sciait toujours la base du cou. Elle eut le temps de s'habituer au souffle qui lui caressait la peau, au contact du bras estropié qui reposait sur elle, à la chaleur et la présence qui l'avaient envahie sans aucune intention de la libérer.

La nuit s'écoula au ralenti, insupportable.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, enfin, après près de deux jours et une nuit éveillée, elle sentit la réalité de la pièce s'estomper pour de bon et sombra dans le sommeil.

En conséquence, elle n'entendit pas la silhouette massive se glisser près d'eux, menaçante.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà !** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Kael Kaerlan


	4. Se relever

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici le quatrième chapitre des « scènes coupées » de l'épisode 4.

Je voulais le faire plus long, mais je trouvais l'ensemble mal équilibré ensuite, car le chapitre suivant se déroulera pendant la crémation des bûchers et le banquet qui suit.

Pour celles et ceux qui liraient aussi _Une part de lui-même_ (soit tout le monde, je pense), sachez que j'ai pris un peu de retard (deux semaines un peu dures en terme d'activités, tout ça) mais que j'ai repris le travail et que le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Ah oui, et désolé pour le nom du chapitre, j'arrivais pas à me décider entre celui qu'était prévu (quand le chapitre était plus long) et celui que j'ai pensé plus approprié.

Bref.

**Guest :** merci pour ta review !

.

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR –**

**Chapitre 4**

**Se relever**

**(Le poids des morts)**

**.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Le cri déchira les oreilles de Jaime une seconde avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur lui et ne le tire brutalement en position assise en tirant sur ses vêtements. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un éclair de rouge, mais avant d'en avoir vu plus, il fut plaqué contre le mur et la douleur lui fendit le dos et le crâne. Une nouvelle prise lui coinçait la gorge, étouffant son cri avant même qu'il ne le pousse. Par réflexe, il envoya son bras droit en avant, et ne réalisa que sa main d'or n'y était plus vissée qu'au moment où le moignon frappa contre son agresseur sans la moindre force.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, putain de chevalier ?

Il voyait mal, la tête lui tournait. Il allait mourir étranglé ou le crâne fracassé contre le mur sans même pouvoir se battre. Son épée était hors de portée, et même l'adrénaline qui lui courait dans les veines ne lui donnait pas la force pour repousser le monstre de feu qui s'était jeté sur lui.

\- TORMUND, LÂCHEZ-LE !

Le cri lui vrilla le tympan, mais la pression qui l'étouffait se suspendit. Pendant un instant, Jaime ne vit rien d'autre que des tâches de couleur, puis sa vue se stabilisa enfin et il identifia le sauvageon roux au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés de fureur, les narines dilatées, et Oathkeeper en travers de la poitrine, qui le figeait dans son action.

La pièce était encore plongée dans une semi-obscurité, mais un peu de lumière s'infiltrait par les fenêtres et autour d'eux, les blessés s'étaient redressés, alertés par l'altercation. Mais pas un ne fit un geste. Trop abrutis par la fatigue et le choc des atrocités qu'ils avaient vécues, ils se bornèrent à contempler la scène. Le souffle court, le crâne fendu par la douleur, Jaime focalisa son attention sur le géant fou qui avait failli avoir sa peau. Il semblait proprement fou furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? hurla Brienne.

\- Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Il dort ! Du moins, il essaye.

La vue de Jaime avait enfin terminé de se stabiliser, et la scène lui apparut dans toute sa netteté. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse exister, et moins encore aux premières heures du jour, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous si épuisés qu'ils pouvaient à peine se mouvoir sans trembler.

Tormund le sauvageon, fulminant de rage, le visage partiellement défiguré de deux larges et profondes estafilades, se dressait au-dessus d'eux, menaçant. Oathkeeper lui barrait toujours la poitrine pour le tenir à distance, mais une autre lame lui menaçait la gorge, et Jaime réalisa que Podrick s'était redressé, parfaitement alerte, et son regard enfin vivant témoignait d'une colère froide tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur Tormund pour mieux lui plaquer son arme sous le menton.

\- Je l'ai vu ! rugit Tormund. Il ne dormait pas !

\- Vous en tout cas, vous devriez dormir, répliqua Brienne. Que faites-vous ici ?

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, Jaime ne doutait pas que le sauvageon l'aurait déjà occis. Il paraissait sur le point de prendre feu de rage.

\- Je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'amis !

\- Par les Sept Enfers, Tormund, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! explosa Brienne, et Jaime entendit une fêlure inquiétante lui briser la voix. Nous sommes tous épuisés, et nous avons besoin de repos !

\- Mais je devais vous voir ! Je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure femme pour être la mère de mes enfants, et à présent que nous avons tous les deux survécus aux Marcheurs Blancs…

Jaime aurait bien levé les yeux au ciel ou grogné, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Podrick qui semblait avoir retrouvé la parole à l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette nouvelle journée.

\- Vous ferez la cour plus tard, siffla-t-il en appuyant plus franchement son épée contre la gorge du sauvageon. Mais un conseil : attaquer les gens dans leur sommeil n'est pas une très bonne approche.

\- Mais je…

\- Foutez le camp, siffla Brienne en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe. _Maintenant_.

Pendant un instant, nul ne bougea, et les muscles tendus continuèrent de plaquer les lames contre la chair malmenée. Jaime voyait presque l'esprit de Tormund fonctionner à plein régime, son regard bleu rivé à celui de Brienne, évaluant ses chances et ses possibilités d'obtenir gain de cause. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'impression jusque-là que Brienne ait été très sensible au charme du sauvageon, il était à peu près certain que Tormund venait de perdre des points. Probablement tous ses points.

Pour autant, Jaime se sentait pris au dépourvu par la violence de la réaction de Brienne et Podrick. Même s'ils avaient été dans leur état normal, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils seraient aussi prompts à menacer de mort quiconque s'en prendrait à lui. Il n'aurait pas non plus cru l'écuyer capable de se montrer aussi agressif.

\- Un combat, dit soudain Tormund en reportant son attention sur Jaime. Je vous défie, ser le chevalier.

\- Quoi ? dit Brienne.

\- Quand vous voulez, répondit Jaime avec un sourire arrogant, alors que son esprit tentait de se souvenir de l'importance de l'amitié que Jon Snow vouait à ce sauvageon – lui accorderait-on toujours la protection des Stark s'il s'attaquait à l'ami du roi du Nord ?

\- Personne ne va se battre, trancha Podrick. Tormund, vous allez partir, et ce sera tout.

\- Les femmes ne dorment pas avec les hommes sans être mariées ! tonna le sauvageon en attirant à nouveau toute l'attention de la salle sur lui. On m'a raconté quelles étaient vos coutumes de Suderons ! C'est mal, et il ne dormait pas !

Cette fois-ci, Brienne appuya franchement le tranchant d'Oathkeeper contre le sauvageon et se pencha vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas ignorer ses paroles. Tormund haussa un sourcil, et le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres donnait autant envie à Jaime de se moquer que de vomir. Mais Brienne n'eut qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que le teint du sauvageon ne vire au livide.

\- Foutez-le camp immédiatement, où Pod et moi ferons en sorte que vous dormiez pour de bon.

Une nouvelle fois, ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Mais cette fois-ci, Tormund avait l'air profondément abattu. Il finit par s'écarter, se défaisant de la menace de la chevaleresse et de son écuyer. Il paraissait tellement perdu et malheureux en reculant que Jaime eut presque pitié de lui. Mais la douleur qui lui sciait toujours la gorge et le crâne fit disparaître ce curieux sentiment empathique. Quand Tormund eut disparût par la porte cependant, tous les regards convergeaient sur eux. Brienne rengaina, imitée par Podrick, et ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- Etes-vous parvenue à dormir ? demanda finalement Jaime d'un ton dégagé.

\- Certainement dix minutes, répondit Brienne avec lassitude. Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Légèrement sonné.

Autour d'eux, les regards avaient convergé, et on les fixait comme s'il leur avait poussé une deuxième tête à tous les trois. La tête toujours douloureuse, Jaime prit une longue respiration, en s'efforçant de réfléchir. Il se sentait mal, le sang pulsait sous son crâne et il sentait encore la pression des doigts de Tormund sur sa gorge. Il ne se rendormirait pas. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus et son esprit serait entièrement focalisé sur l'idée qu'un autre fou puisse se jeter sur lui. Soudain, la stupidité dont ils avaient fait preuve lui sauta aux yeux. Ils s'étaient endormis au milieu des autres survivants sans un regard pour les risques qu'ils prenaient. Tormund n'était que l'un des plus inoffensifs, à bien y réfléchir. Le seul qu'un ordre de Brienne pouvait chasser aussi vite.

Combien de Nordiens haineux pouvaient se retourner contre eux en réalisant que Jaime Lannister le Régicide avait survécu, et pas leurs camarades ? Parmi ceux qui lui avaient craché au visage à son arrivée, combien avaient survécu ? Et combien avaient encore toute leur tête après de telles horreurs ?

\- Nous devrions bouger, dit Jaime à voix basse.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, dit Brienne en rengainant son épée.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète.

Malgré l'épuisement qui la terrassait et la couleur suspecte de son visage – serait-elle en train de tomber malade ? – la chevaleresse échangea avec lui un long regard, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle avait laissé très brièvement ses yeux errer sur la salle, et faisait visiblement un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa méfiance.

\- Podrick, rassemble tes affaires.

\- Entendu, ma Dame. Pardon, ser. Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

\- Je t'expliquerai.

En une minute, ils avaient rassemblé leurs affaires et s'étaient levés avec raideur. Jaime ne savait pas précisément où ils seraient à l'abri, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles. La veille, l'engourdissement de la Longue Nuit les avait relativement protégés, mais à présent tous autour d'eux avaient identifié le régicide, et Jaime n'avait aucune envie de voir Brienne ou Podrick prendre des coups perdus en s'interposant pour le protéger.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les corps sans rien endurer de plus redoutable qu'un regard venimeux et un crachat qui colla aux bottes de Jaime. Une fois dans le couloir, celui-ci prit la tête de leur groupe, remontant naturellement vers l'endroit où il avait trouvé Davos la veille. Mais ses yeux eurent beau se plisser, il ne trouva aucune silhouette fatiguée qui lui soit connue.

_Tyrion l'aura trouvé._

Du moins, il l'espérait. Ce qui signifiait que Davos avait trouvé un lit ou une paillasse, mais qu'eux étaient toujours sans solution. Sans un mot, ils se retrouvèrent à errer dans les couloirs, marchant discrètement entre les corps avachis. Plus ils avançaient, plus Jaime prenait conscience de toutes ces menaces potentielles. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que tomber de fatigue lui éviterait les conséquences de ses actes ?

Winterfell lui paraissait immense et inhospitalier, plus glacial que jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il fallait chercher Tyrion, inlassablement, sans quoi ils se retrouveraient seuls face à la haine de tous ceux qui, pour le moment encore, dormaient, épuisés, mais qui bientôt prendraient conscience de la présence du régicide parmi eux. Au moins ne croisèrent-ils pas Tormund, qui semblait s'être évaporé dans les couloirs.

Combien de temps dura leur errance, Jaime ne devait jamais s'en souvenir. Mais alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir arpenté plus de couloirs que n'aurait dû en compter Winterfell, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Varys et se figea brutalement pour ne pas percuter l'eunuque qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver du coude du couloir.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! soupira l'Araignée. Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures.

Jaime voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'épuisement le rattrapait. Varys était là, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient sauvés. Même si le régicide n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de sympathie pour cet homme qu'il peinait à cerner, il avait fini par admettre que c'était certainement le meilleur ami que son frère n'aurait jamais, et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal tant qu'il estimait qu'il ne représentait pas une menace pour le royaume. Ce qui était peu probable à une heure aussi matinale, fatigué comme il l'était.

\- Nous commencions à désespérer de vous mettre la main dessus, repris Varys en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Venez. Nous avons déniché des paillasses. Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

Jaime émit un grognement, Brienne ne s'en donna même pas la peine. La tension était en train de retomber, remplacée par l'épuisement. Seul Podrick éluda verbalement la question en marmonnant quelque chose que Jaime ne compris pas lui-même. Varys les avait trouvés, ils étaient sauvés. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il ne chercha même pas à repérer le trajet que leur fit prendre l'eunuque, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre large et encombrée, il considéra à peine la sobriété du mobilier et la pauvreté du dispositif. Deux lits occupaient l'essentiel de l'espace, parmi lesquels un matelas étroit qu'occupait la silhouette endormie de Davos. On avait repoussé la table et ses deux chaises contre le mur du fond, et installé des paillasses par terre près de la cheminée. Assis sur un tabouret près des flammes, Tyrion était occupé à doser un liquide dans un verre, et s'il en croyait la couleur et le faible reflet de la lumière dessus, Jaime supposa qu'il s'agissait de lait de pavot.

Le nain leva immédiatement les yeux vers eux et le soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

\- Enfin ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Comme un charme, répondit péniblement Jaime. Par pitié, dis-nous qu'on peut dormir.

\- Lady Brienne peut prendre le lit, proposa Varys en fermant soigneusement la porte à clef. Nous n'allons pas tarder à rejoindre notre reine, nous n'avons pas besoin du lit.

Tyrion et Varys avaient dû s'octroyer le lit double, donc, et installer les paillasses avec l'idée de les adjoindre. Mais l'aube était déjà levée, et les deux conseillers auraient sans doute plus à faire hors de la chambre qu'au repos, il fallait l'admettre. Enfin, s'il était encore possible de réfléchir sur la question. Et Jaime sentait son esprit s'engourdir pour de bon. Il avait besoin de repos, même s'il avait pu dormir un peu. Toute la fatigue accumulée par ce mois de course vers Winterfell avait été oubliée au moment où il avait réalisé que l'armée des morts les assiégerait plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. A présent, elle lui tombait dessus si fort qu'il se sentait sonné. A moins que ce ne soit l'attaque de Tormund qui ait été plus violente qu'il ne l'avait crue.

Non, il allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de sommeil. Et Brienne aussi. La façon dont elle tentait de cacher sa toux ne lui disait rien de bon.

Comment procédèrent-ils exactement, Jaime n'en garda aucun souvenir. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva finalement à se glisser dans le lit de plumes, coincé entre le mur et Brienne. Podrick fut le dernier à s'allonger, à la gauche de la chevaleresse, non sans rattacher son poignet au sien. Jaime dévissa sa main d'or et la glissa tant bien que mal sous l'oreiller en luttant contre un bâillement. Il lui semblait que Tyrion et Varys leur parlaient, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient, n'identifiait aucun mot dans leur brouhaha, et il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus posé sa tête contre un oreiller depuis plus d'un mois, et n'avait plus profité d'un lit aussi confortable depuis. Il se sentait presque fondre sous la couverture.

Peu à peu, les voix s'estompèrent et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Contre lui, le corps de Brienne était agité de frissons. Au travers de la brume du sommeil, Jaime pouvait la sentir qui tremblait, et ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, serrés pour tenir à trois là où deux corps seulement étaient prévus, qu'il sentait la chaleur irradier de la chevaleresse. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, et il lui semblait que celui de Brienne était anormalement chaud.

Son bras estropié retrouva machinalement le chemin du ventre de Brienne et se serra contre elle. Il était trop faible pour penser à un prétexte. Il sentait simplement la fièvre et la fatigue qui transpiraient du corps meurtri près de lui, et le reste du monde était dissous dans la brume. Tyrion était là. Tyrion veillait sur eux.

Il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Restés près du feu, Tyrion et Varys fixaient le lit double, désormais occupés par trois corps épuisés qui avaient déjà sombrés dans le sommeil. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes, le temps pour les chevaliers et l'écuyer de laisser tomber leurs affaires au pied du lit, de nouer une cordelette étrange entre deux poignets et de se glisser tant bien que mal sous les couvertures.

\- Je doute qu'ils aient entendu ce que vous disiez, avança calmement Varys. Et plus encore qu'ils n'acceptent de s'y plier. Nous allons sans doute devoir nous installer sur les paillasses pour un moment.

\- Tant pis, soupira Tyrion. Mais ils m'inquiètent.

Il aurait aimé se sentir attendri ou amusé par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, mais il en était loin. Il ne connaissait pas lady Brienne – ser Brienne, désormais – très bien, il en était même très loin, mais il lui semblait que jamais elle ne se serait comportée de la sorte dans son état normal. Et jamais Tyrion n'aurait cru voir son frère dormir contre une autre femme que Cersei, même au milieu d'une chambre bondée.

Et au lieu d'en être heureux, il en était inquiet.

Que c'était-il passé pour eux ? Qu'avaient-ils enduré au cours de ces deux dernières journées ? Un procès devant Daenerys, les préparatifs, un conseil de guerre, l'adoubement, la Longue Nuit et les douleurs qui en avaient découlé… Tyrion ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer. Il avait craint pour sa vie, dans les cryptes, persuadé que sa dernière heure était arrivée, mais cela lui paraissait à des lieues de ce qu'avaient eu à subir ceux qui s'étaient battus sur les remparts ou dans les cours.

\- Votre frère n'a pas l'air d'être excessivement blessé, fit remarquer Varys.

\- Non. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

\- J'ai bien peur que de mémoire d'homme, nul n'ait eu l'occasion de survivre aux Marcheurs Blancs. Son état n'est guère étonnant. Celui de lady Brienne m'apparaît plus préoccupant, en revanche.

Il flotta entre eux un silence court, puis…

\- Notre reine aussi m'inquiète. Plus que vos chevaliers, je dois dire.

\- Ser Jorah était son plus ancien protecteur et son plus fidèle ami, dit Tyrion en laissant son regard dériver dans les flammes qui emplissaient la cheminée. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

\- Certes. Mais vous et moi connaissons son tempérament et la façon dont elle se comporte face à une forte émotion.

Cette fois-ci à nouveau, Tyrion garda le silence. Cependant, c'était là moins une marque de réflexion que de prudence. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre trop étroite pour accueillir six personnes, a priori à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils le soient vraiment. Et, plus encore, qu'ils ne risquent rien à évoquer à haute voix les peurs qui commençaient peu à peu à les gagner.

\- Nous devrions laisser à Daenerys le temps de pleurer ses pertes, reprit Tyrion. Ce n'est pas en nous perdant en conjonctures maintenant que nous avancerons. Le chagrin dicte ses paroles aujourd'hui, mais il en ira sans doute autrement une fois qu'elle aura fait son deuil.

Varys ne répondit rien, mais il ne paraissait pas particulièrement convaincu. Tyrion faillit argumenter plus avant, mais abandonna l'idée. Son attention se porta sur les buches qui crépitaient dans l'âtre, puis sur la masse épuisée que formait Davos, emporté par le lait de pavot depuis longtemps. Les quatre guerriers dormaient, épuisés.

Au-dehors, le jour achevait de se lever.

**.**

Brienne ne devait garder de ces quelques jours d'après la Longue Nuit qu'un souvenir confus, un ensemble de douleurs mêlées à un épuisement tel qu'elle n'en avait plus subi depuis des années. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, que sa gorge était étroite et ne lui permettait pas de déglutir correctement, que sa tête lui faisait mal, que la fièvre avait fini par la gagner. Elle avait à peine conscience de la présence de Podrick, du lien qu'elle s'efforçait de garder entre eux pour ne pas risquer de le perdre dans la nuit. Elle crut voir Davos à plusieurs reprises, mais sans en être certaine. Tyrion et Varys se réduisaient à des silhouettes qui allaient et venaient en parlant, sans qu'elle comprenne un mot de ce qu'elles disaient. Restait Jaime. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer ou le perdre : il paraissait incapable de la lâcher. Chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait ou s'éveillait, elle sentait contre elle le corps du régicide. Ils se serraient tous les trois dans un lit de deux places, parvenait-elle à se souvenir par instants, mais Jaime ne faisait aucun effort pour s'écarter. Le poids de son bras estropié l'entourait, pesait doucement sur elle. Il irradiait de chaleur et parfois, Brienne avait la sensation, confuse, que le régicide lui parlait sans qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit aux mots qu'il prononçait. Le jour et la nuit se mêlaient dans un ballet sans queue ni tête, elle ne comprenait plus rien, mangeait péniblement quand on l'y forçait, mais sans parvenir à se tenir droite ni à avaler convenablement.

Lors de l'un de ses moments de pleine conscience, elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée malade. Aussi simplement et stupidement que cela, alors qu'elle avait survécu à la Longue Nuit, elle était tombée malade. C'était ridicule. Elle aurait dû être aux côtés de Sansa, l'aider et la soutenir dans cette épreuve, elle aurait dû… Mais chaque fois qu'elle voulait se lever, elle tremblait de fièvre et se faisait immanquablement ramener au lit. Même se déplacer jusqu'aux latrines lui parut une épreuve qui la laissa grelottante et épuisée. A son retour, Podrick, qu'elle avait réveillé pour se défaire maladroitement de la cordelette qui les reliait, et Jaime, qu'elle avait dû repousser pour se lever, s'écartèrent pour la laisser reprendre sa place et rabattirent les couvertures sur eux trois. Où allaient-ils dans la journée ? Restaient-ils avec elle ? C'était ridicule.

Terrassée par la fatigue et par la fièvre, elle se laissa dériver.

Enfin, un jour, elle émergea du sommeil plus aisément. Ses paupières ne lui semblèrent plus aussi lourdes, sa gorge était moins douloureuse, sa tête également, et elle se sentait poisseuse de sueur, mais sans étouffer de chaleur ni grelotter de froid.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'habitua lentement à la lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. L'aube se levait. Autour d'elle, elle sentait le poids des deux hommes qui partageaient le lit avec elle, et la chaleur qu'ils produisaient. La chaleur, surtout, que Jaime produisait. Car il était tant coller contre elle qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de bouger sans le réveiller. Encore une fois, il avait passé un bras autour d'elle.

Les couvertures masquaient la scène, mais malgré ça, le régicide était bien trop proche d'elle pour que cela paraisse innocent. Dans n'importe quelles autre situation, une telle promiscuité leur aurait valu des quolibets et le mépris avec lequel on considérait les dames de la haute quand elles se vautraient dans l'indécence. Mais ici, Brienne ne parvenait pas à en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire. Toutes ces questions d'honneur et de décorum lui étaient plus lointaines que jamais. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vertu, elle se sentait bien – aussi bien qu'il lui était possible dans son état –, même si elle avait l'impression d'être clouée à son lit.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous décider à me lâcher, alors ?

Sa voix était faible, légèrement rouillée, mais à la façon dont le corps de Jaime se tendit légèrement, elle sut qu'il était réveillé et l'avait entendue. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis se détendit et haussa les épaules, sans même paraître désolé. Il devait sans doute estimer qu'elle avait soit assez de force pour le repousser elle-même, soit qu'elle était encore trop faible pour en avoir réellement quelque chose à faire. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux.

\- Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, marmonna-t-il, et sa voix paraissait fatiguée mais non point ensommeillée, comme s'il avait simplement veillé les yeux clos.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- Deux jours complets. Vous étiez brûlante. Permettez ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Jaime se hissa sur son coude valide, posa sa main sur son propre front pour en évaluer la température, puis sur celui de Brienne. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne moufta pas. Depuis la Longue Nuit visiblement, Jaime Lannister dormait contre elle en prenant ses aises, sans parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aux bains, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait jouer les effarouchées. Et elle se sentait encore trop faible pour une dispute.

\- La fièvre a l'air d'être tombée, marmonna Jaime en se rallongeant, les yeux toujours clos.

Et de remettre son bras estropié en travers du corps de la géante. Au moins s'était-il défait de sa main d'or, constata-t-elle.

\- Qu'ai-je manqué ?

Le régicide s'étira légèrement, mais sans paraître décidé à se lever. Trop faible pour le pousser, Brienne se força à la patience. Le monde n'avait pas fini de retrouver ses contours et sa normalité, il ne servait à rien de se forcer, même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'étirer et quitter le lit ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

\- Les morts de l'armée des Marcheurs continuent de brûler jour et nuit. Les bûchers ont été dressés pour nos pertes. Je crois que l'on y mettra le feu ce soir ou demain, une fois que le château aura été entièrement dégagé.

\- Pod ?

\- Il dort.

En se dévissant le cou, Brienne aperçut l'écuyer, qui occupait l'autre bord du lit. Il semblait paisible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger, tant parce que son corps lui paraissait plus lourd qu'une armure que parce que Jaime continuait de peser sur elle. Elle ne pouvait que deviner les contours de la chambre dont elle ne gardait presque aucun souvenir. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa crise de tétanie dans la salle de bains lui paraissait flou. Plus elle y songeait, moins elle était certaine de tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu ou entendu.

\- Davos est toujours abruti par le lait de pavot, reprit Jaime, et Brienne réalisa qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Tyrion et Varys se sont levés il y a une heure pour aller rejoindre leur reine. Ils enchaînent les réunions afin de déterminer la meilleure marche à suivre.

\- Il y a eu des réunions avec lady Sansa ? Comment va-t-elle ?

En un instant, Brienne se redressa sur un coude, prête à s'extirper du lit et à aller présenter ses excuses à sa Dame, mais Jaime fut plus rapide. Plus balourd aussi, et au moins autant fatigué. Il se déporta de vingt centimètres et pesa soudain de tout son poids sur elle. En temps normal, elle aurait certainement pu lutter contre, mais elle n'était pas en état et retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Dans la manœuvre, le visage du régicide vint cogner le sien.

\- Vous avez la tête dure, commenta-t-il d'un ton geignard.

\- Ôtez-vous de là, siffla Brienne en l'empoignant pour le repousser – en vain.

Elle avait l'impression que ses bras, d'ordinaire si forts, s'étaient changés en plumes.

\- Pas tant que vous aurez l'intention d'aller courir le château en tremblant de fièvre. Vous venez de passer deux jours à divaguer et à inquiéter tout le monde, je n'ai pas l'intention de revivre ça de sitôt.

\- Ôtez-vous de là, répéta-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser distraire par son discours ni son visage désormais tout contre le sien.

Qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés et encore sous le choc de la Longue Nuit, elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais Jaime Lannister semblait bien trop décidé à prendre ses aises, et cela n'était plus possible. Un bras en travers du ventre était une chose, au milieu d'une nuit peuplée de douleurs et de cauchemars, alors qu'ils dormaient à trois sous deux capes de fourrures. Elle pouvait en accepter l'idée. Dormir à trois dans un lit ne lui avait pas paru une mauvaise idée non plus au moment d'arriver dans cette chambre.

Mais avoir la moitié du corps de Jaime en travers du sien pour la clouer au lit et la convaincre de se reposer, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il se passait, était une toute autre chose.

Et malgré elle, elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, elle était clouée au matelas par un homme certes vêtu de ses frusques de jour, mais dont le visage était à demi appuyé contre le sien. Pour une Dame, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune excuse à une telle situation.

\- Ne bougez pas, marmonna Jaime sans paraître s'apercevoir de son trouble. Il n'y a pas eu de réunion majeure, juste de la parlote pour savoir quoi faire des morts et rappeler aux plus pressés qu'aucune armée ne serait en état de quitter Winterfell avant longtemps. Et lady Sansa elle-même a exigé que vous preniez tout le repos nécessaire. Je ne plaisante pas, vous savez, vous n'étiez vraiment pas bien.

Brienne ne répondit rien, trop concentrée sur le besoin vital qu'elle avait, là tout de suite, d'ignorer la poitrine de Jaime à moitié effondrée contre la sienne, le bras estropié venu se caler contre ses côtes meurtries et le souffle qui lui caressait la joue à chaque mot. Plus que de la gêne, un sentiment de peur avait commencé à lui prendre la gorge. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. C'était Jaime, et même si quatre jours plus tôt une telle situation aurait relevé de l'ineptie la plus totale, ils avaient depuis enduré tant de choses qu'elle était prête à accepter beaucoup de choses. Et croire, de manière indéfectible, que le régicide ne jouerait pas de sa faiblesse actuelle était l'une de ces choses.

Mais elle avait peur de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, et de cette impression de n'avoir pas la capacité de se dégager de la situation. De cette pression contre elle et de ce quelque chose qui crépitait dans sa poitrine comprimée par le poids du chevalier.

Il _fallait_ qu'il bouge.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Jaime s'en était aperçu, finalement. Il s'était redressé de quelques centimètres, en lui enfonçant au passage son coude dans le flanc, et la dévisageait avec inquiétude. Brienne se fit la réflexion qu'il paraissait terriblement épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Je n'irai pas trouver lady Sansa, mais ôtez-vous de là, répéta-t-elle en luttant contre la rougeur qui lui dévorait désormais le visage et en poussant à nouveau contre les épaules du régicide.

Jaime la fixa durant ce qui lui parut une éternité avant de sembler enfin comprendre. Son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise embarrassée et il s'écarta brusquement en roulant de côté. Suffisamment précipitamment pour se cogner bruyamment contre le mur et lâcher un juron. Si fort que Podrick grommela en émergeant du sommeil et que Brienne se mordit la langue. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage froissé par la fatigue, empêtré dans les couvertures et occupé à se masser le coude, Jaime était à des lieues du chevalier Lannister qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

Il paraissait plus jeune. Plus innocent. Et alors même qu'elle n'avait pas sérieusement pensé qu'il puisse agir ainsi exprès, Brienne sut avec certitude qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal en envahissant son espace personnel. Il avait simplement agi sans réfléchir. Et ressemblait maintenant à un gamin pris en faute, puni par sa propre maladresse.

Et malgré la gêne qui lui brûlait encore le visage, Brienne luttait désespérément contre le rire qui menaçait. Le regard d'excuse de Jaime, qui paraissait mortifié un instant plus tôt, se mua en regard furibard, démenti par le début de sourire qui lui retroussait déjà les lèvres et remplaçait sa grimace de douleur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Podrick en se redressant, et Brienne se mordit d'autant plus la langue pour adresser un regard à son écuyer.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les cheveux trop longs de Podrick partaient absolument dans tous les sens et lui donnaient un air fou. Son regard était à peu près alerte, mais la marque de l'oreiller se dessinait en travers de sa joue.

Ce dernier détail eut raison du sérieux bancal auquel se raccrochaient les deux chevaliers, et Podrick les dévisagea sans comprendre alors qu'ils éclataient de rire.

…

**..**

**.**

**Voilà,**

Bon, c'était un peu plus « détente » que le chapitre précédent (la fin, notamment), je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite, comme annoncé en début de chapitre, portera sur les bûchers et le banquet, mais pas sur la nuit (a priori), car j'entends y consacrer un chapitre entier.

Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera en premier, _Une part de lui-même_ ou _Jour après jour_. Par contre, je me suis essayé aux défis de la **nuit du FoF** (une heure par thème et par texte) et j'ai posté mes deux premières participations sous forme d'un recueil d'OS intitulé_**Chroniques d'une cohabitation chaotique**_**.** Encore du GOT, mais en UA modern et sans aucune volonté cette fois-ci d'une écriture approfondie et régulière et d'une fiction longue. C'est un dossier de détente et de tentatives, parce que je voulais m'essayer à un rythme différent et à des thématiques plus ou moins imposées. Je pense que j'uploaderai le recueil simplement quand je participerai aux nuits du FoF. Tout ça pour dire que si vous voulez aller y jeter un œil et me dire ce que vous en pensez, allez-y.

Sur ce, à bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan


	5. De paroles et d'or

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

Alors, je suis toujours en rédaction pour _Une part de lui-même_, mais... j'ai eu la main un peu lourde sur ce chapitre, et comme il faut que _Jour après jour _reste court **(spoiler alerte : c'est un échec)**, ben, j'ai coupé. Qui ça surprendra ?

Et qui ça surprendra d'apprendre que, du coup, je suis désolé mais y aura pas de bûchers dans ce chapitre ? Navré, mais je veux m'assurer que certains éléments/personnages soient un peu mieux présentés et établis... Bref, Pod à l'honneur et un petit début de rapprochement sérieux avant qu'on attaque vraiment le cœur du sujet.

**Sauf que** du coup ce chapitre est **beaucoup** plus long que je ne le pensais en premier lieu. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que la prochaine mise à jour sera plus longue à venir (je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de détails).

**Autre chose,** j'ai essayé de faire des flashbacks dans ce chapitre. Globalement, ce sont des extrapolations de scènes du début de la saison 4, quand Jaime et Brienne sont tous les deux à Port-Réal. Par contre, les flashbacks ne se trouvent pas dans un ordre chronologique. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture,

**.**

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR - **

**Chapitre 5**

**De paroles et d'or**

**.**

Brienne n'allait pas bien, certainement pas, mais elle allait autrement mieux que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient craint, et une fois que Jaime et Podrick eurent attendus longuement dans le couloir que le mestre n'estime son état de santé, ils accueillirent avec soulagement l'annonce de sa guérison prochaine. Elle restait faible, légèrement fiévreuse et le vieil homme semblait dire qu'elle devrait prendre du repos durant les prochains jours afin de ne pas retomber dans la maladie, mais elle était tirée d'affaires. Tout cela, Jaime avait attendu désespérément de l'entendre. Les deux derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Podrick et lui s'en sortaient bien, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à quelques misérables points de suture, mais ils avaient aussi et surtout refusés de quitter le chevet de la chevaleresse.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de vagabonder dans les couloirs, avait dit Tyrion au retour d'une réunion, alors que leur premier jour de cohabitation s'étirait vers son crépuscule.

Et Jaime n'avait pas posé de question. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Aussi idiot soit-il, il avait très bien compris que Tormund était un piètre danger pour lui, ici et maintenant. Les Nordiens devaient être évités autant que les membres de l'armée de Daenerys. Par ailleurs, on lui avait prescrit du repos, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre, coincé entre Brienne qui brûlait de fièvre et Davos que l'on abrutissait de lait de pavot ? Alors il était resté. Il n'y avait que cela à faire.

On avait rapidement déclaré Podrick inapte à travailler, et l'écuyer s'était retrouvé à lui tenir compagnie et à lui amener à manger, puisque nul ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal, à lui qui faisait partie du château depuis sa reconquête. En deux jours, Jaime en avait appris, des choses. Sur Pod, sur Davos, sur son frère et Varys aussi, même s'ils limitaient à des ombres fatiguées qui revenaient au crépuscule et s'accommodaient des paillasses avec des regards un rien trop appuyés envers Jaime. Il avait appris aussi sur Brienne, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour passer le temps dans cette chambre vide de tout jeu que de discuter, et Pod était une bonne source d'informations.

Mais surtout, il avait appris des choses sur lui-même.

Plus il prenait conscience de ce qu'avait été sa vie au cours des deux derniers jours - ou était-ce des trois ? - plus il réalisait que quelques années plus tôt il n'aurait fait cela pour personne d'autres que Cersei, et peut-être Tyrion.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à rester prostré près de quelqu'un rendu délirant par la fièvre, et cela faisait longtemps que Jaime ne croyait plus que les dieux puissent exaucer l'une de ses prières. Certains jours, il lui arrivait même de douter de l'existence des dieux. Bran Stark était la preuve d'une force qui allait au-delà de l'homme, d'une connaissance et d'une magie qui avaient le pouvoir de changer un petit garçon en autre chose, un être de mystère porteur de la mémoire du monde et du pouvoir de contrôler hommes et bêtes à sa convenance. Un être divin. Mais les Sept ? Avait-il déjà vu la moindre manifestation des Sept ? Il avait vu le feu de l'adoratrice du Dieu Rouge enflammer les épées des Dothrakis avant la bataille. Il avait écouté le récit de la résurrection de Jon Snow. Il avait vu Bran agir. Il avait vu les Marcheurs Blancs et leur armée des morts. Dieu Rouge, anciens dieux, Marcheurs venus de la nuit des temps, et les Enfants de la forêt dont Tyrion disait que Bran lui avait parlé... Et les zoomans, et tant d'autres...

Mais jamais une seule manifestation des Sept. Pas une. Alors à quoi bon les prier ? Avaient-ils fait quoi que ce soit pour protéger ceux qui les adoraient quand Cersei avait fait exploser le Septuaire et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient ?

Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prier, il avait attendu. Discuté avec Podrick et Davos quand celui-ci émergeait du brouillard généré par le lait de pavot. Et il avait pensé. Réfléchis à ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à s'inquiéter, à prendre la température de Brienne plusieurs fois par jour. A réduire chaque nuit l'espace qui aurait dû subsister entre eux.

Et maintenant, il soupirait intérieurement de soulagement à l'idée que cette surveillance de plus en plus inquiétante allait prendre fin. Elle avait repris conscience, cessé de divaguer. Le mestre l'avait déclarée tirée d'affaires. Varys avait fait un détour par la chambre une heure auparavant et lui avait assuré qu'ils auraient sous peu un nouveau point de chute, car il ne serait bientôt plus viable d'entasser six personnes dans une chambre aussi étroite. L'idée de devoir déménager inquiétait peu Jaime. S'ils restaient ensemble, Brienne, Podrick et lui, il était certain de pouvoir éviter le danger. Qui plus est, Tyrion œuvrait pour sa protection, il le savait. Son frère ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ferait son possible pour lui éviter le pire.

\- Elle ne va pas beaucoup apprécier de devoir se reposer, dit doucement Podrick, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le garçon était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, le regard perdu. Cela faisait un instant que le mestre s'était éloigné, mais ils avaient décidé de laisser à la chevaleresse un peu d'espace. Il lui faudrait certainement aller prendre un bain, ou se laver dans l'une des bassines que Pod avait remplies, et ils ne voulaient pas violer son intimité, même si celle-ci était devenue plus que relative ces derniers jours.

\- Elle ne va pas avoir le choix.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vue malade ou blessée ? s'enquit Podrick.

Jaime fouilla sa mémoire, revit Brienne telle qu'elle avait été après sa confrontation avec l'ours d'Harrenhall. Elle n'avait pas refusé les soins, et même si Qyburn avait fait attention à ce que ses plaies ne s'infectent pas, nul ne l'avait ménagée durant leur voyage de retour vers Port-Réal. Quand ils dormaient à la belle étoile, il arrivait qu'elle dresse la tente comme les autres, et elle marchait comme eux tous. Le mestre lui avait simplement donné un baume et vérifiait ses plaies régulièrement. L'un dans l'autre, Brienne n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se remettre calmement de ses blessures.

\- Oui, mais nous étions captifs des Bolton. Elle n'avait pas l'occasion de se reposer.

\- Eh bien je l'ai déjà vue blessée, après l'affrontement contre le Limier. Nous étions fatigués et sous-alimentés, loin de toute habitation. J'étais seul avec elle, et je peux vous assurer que même pour la convaincre de me laisser m'occuper de son armure, de la chasse, du feu, et de tout le reste, ça n'a pas été facile. Elle ne supporte pas de rester inactive, et en plus, elle était furieuse contre elle, donc elle disait avoir besoin de s'occuper.

\- Tu as réussi à y survivre, ironisa Jaime pour contrebalancer le ton geignard de l'écuyer.

\- Parce que c'était léger. Aucune de ses blessure n'est légère, aujourd'hui.

Sans doute la gorge et l'épaule de Brienne ne ressemblaient-elles plus à rien, aujourd'hui, songea Jaime. Il se souvenait des coups de griffes qui avaient tailladé la peau autrefois, quand elle avait fait face à un ours avec une épée en bois et des loques ridicules pour tout équipement, et la légère morsure venue s'y ajouter devait achever de donner à l'ensemble un aspect défiguré. Le bain qu'ils avaient pris quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, et il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait pas des cicatrices. Il ne les avait pas vues, quand bien même il avait nettoyé le plus doucement possible la peau tout autour. Avaient-elles finie par disparaître ? Il était plus probable que ce fut son attention à lui qui ait été en cause.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle ait d'autres blessures que celles de son cou ?

Podrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Le mestre avait du fil et une aiguille à la main quand il est sorti, il était en train de les ranger, n'avez-vous pas fait attention ? Je doute qu'il ait fait des points de suture sur son cou, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle en ait eu besoin ailleurs qu'au visage. Son armure est toute cabossée. Le métal a dû s'enfoncer à divers endroits et percer la peau.

Jaime ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans le bois de la porte close. Podrick et lui avaient eux aussi eu droit à des points de suture ces derniers jours, évidemment. Une fois les blessés les plus graves traités, les mestres s'étaient penchés sur leur cas, et les deux hommes s'en étaient bien sortis, comme ils le présumaient. Quelques points de sutures ici ou là, des baumes en quantité si infime que c'en était ridicule, et tout était plus ou moins rentrés dans l'ordre. Enfin, à l'exception de Davos qui gémissait parfois dans son sommeil quand le lait de pavot cessait ses effets, et de Brienne dont la fièvre refusait de tomber.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se lave avec Davos dans la même pièce, dit Jaime. Nous devrons sans doute l'accompagner aux bains.

\- Je doute qu'elle en ait besoin, et mieux vaudrait pour vous que vous ne vous trouviez pas en sa compagnie près des bains, répondit Podrick d'un ton dégagé. Vue votre popularité, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter vos admirateurs.

Le régicide lui adressa un regard de côté, partagé entre la moquerie et le malaise. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de Tormund ces derniers jours, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Podrick y songeait. Sur un visage aussi ouvert que le sien, la dissimulation n'avait pas sa place.

\- Je sais que nous nous connaissons peu, Pod, mais jamais...

\- Je sais, le coupa l'écuyer avec douceur. Mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez suffisamment d'amis à Winterfell pour prendre des risques aussi inconsidérés. Si elle va mieux, nous n'avons pas besoin de la veiller. Il y a sans doute d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire pour aider.

_Comme quoi ? Monter les bûchers ? Panser les blessures ? Reconstruire Winterfell ?_ Rien de tout cela ne paraissait sorcier, mais rien de tout cela ne semblait non plus à la portée de Jaime. Il n'avait jamais rien su sur la médecine, hormis les connaissances les plus élémentaires que tout soldat se devait d'acquérir, et personne n'accepterait d'être soigné par lui. Et à une main, il pouvait presque le comprendre. Rebâtir les chambres, les couloirs, tout cela à une main...

\- Vous tenez à elle.

L'assertion tomba doucement, sans heurt, au milieu du silence, et Jaime sentit quelque chose de glacer se refermer sur sa poitrine. Comme une poigne furieuse, mortifère. Une poigne aux longs doigts fins et raffinés. Une poigne de sa soeur aimée.

Lentement, Jaime se tourna vers Podrick. Le garçon le fixait d'une façon étrangement détachée, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la franchise qui lui était coutumière.

\- Nous sommes amis, dit le régicide d'un ton détaché. Du moins, je veux y croire.

\- Moi, je n'y crois pas, répondit simplement l'écuyer. Mais peu importe. Vous tenez à elle.

Cela n'avait plus rien d'une question - en avait-ce seulement été une ? Soudain, Jaime réalisa tout ce que le garçon avait vu et entendu ces derniers jours, la façon dont il avait été présent à chaque instant. A aucun moment ou presque Jaime et Brienne n'avaient été seuls, et à aucun moment ou presque Jaime ne s'en était souvenu. Qu'avait pu déduire Pod ? Qu'avait-il pu dire et à qui ?

\- Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que je sais, reprit l'écuyer sans s'émouvoir. Et que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi bon qu'elle avec une épée, mais que je vous ferais regretter de lui avoir fait du mal si jamais vous lui en faites.

La situation était surréaliste, mais l'unique réplique qui vint à Jaime, l'unique façon dont il pensa pouvoir se sortir de cette conversation, ce fut par l'ironie.

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'apprendre, Pod ?

\- Je suis son écuyer.

\- Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un écuyer se doit de défendre l'honneur et les sentiments de son chevalier.

Le regard de Podrick se posa sur lui avec une dureté inhabituelle. Visiblement, il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie mais, loin d'en rougir, il paraissait gagner par la colère. Jaime, lui, sentait la panique ramper jusqu'à sa gorge. La poigne qui lui serrait la poitrine était douloureuse et glacée, et faisait monter la bile au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas de l'écuyer dont il avait peur, mais de ce qu'il était à même de dire. De la façon dont il mettait les pieds dans le plat.

\- Ser Brienne est mon chevalier et ma Dame. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir mis à son service, et les dieux savent que je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant, car elle est le meilleur guerrier que j'ai jamais vu et elle m'a appris pratiquement tout ce que je sais. Et savez-vous quelle a été l'une de ses plus importantes leçons ?

\- Non, répondit Jaime en se raccrochant à son masque d'ironie de son mieux.

\- "Rien n'est plus odieux que d'échouer à protéger ceux que l'on aime." Je n'ai plus d'amis ou de famille depuis des années, depuis bien avant d'entrer au service de lord Tyrion. Il a été un bon maître, mais je ne peux lui être d'aucun secours hormis peut-être par la prière. Bronn et lui m'ont été amicaux, mais cela fait longtemps que nos routes se sont séparées. Je n'ai que ser Brienne au monde.

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable, et l'ironie à laquelle Jaime cherchait tant à se raccrocher s'était effilochée. Il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant, ou de moqueur. Juste cet écuyer un peu trop âgé pour l'être encore, et qui regardait droit devant lui avec une détermination d'homme.

\- Ilyn Payne était toujours en vie à mon départ de Port-Réal.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu d'échange, répondit Podrick. Nous sommes trop éloignés. L'unique service que je lui doive est d'avoir porté le même nom que moi, de sorte que votre père décida de m'épargner autrefois.

L'écuyer marqua une pause, et pendant un instant, Jaime vit se dessiner devant lui l'homme qu'il serait un jour. Un chevalier qui protégerait ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes. Un homme juste et bon, conscient de ses devoirs et prompt à honorer ses serments.

\- Les gens que j'aime, c'est elle, dit-il. Alors je vous le dis, simplement : je vous apprécie, et je pense que vous pouvez être un homme bon, mais si vous lui faites du mal, je vous le ferai payer.

Jaime songea à la réplique ô combien éculée "C'est une menace ?", mais y renonça. Il faillit aussi se gausser de l'écuyer, lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait aucune approbation à attendre de lui et que tout cela était ridicule, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas ridicule. Il suffisait de regarder Podrick, de voir dans ses yeux la résolution qu'il avait pour comprendre que tout ça était très sérieux. Il n'y avait aucun double-jeu dans la façon dont il s'exprimait. Et il n'y avait pas davantage de double-sens dans la façon dont il énonçait son amour.

Comment pouvait-il... Jaime se secoua mentalement, renonçant à comprendre. Il n'avait pas assez d'innocence en lui pour saisir toute la fraîcheur de l'aveu de Podrick, peut-être. Ou alors une telle pureté de sentiments lui était interdite, lui qui n'avait vécu que d'horreur et d'inceste toute sa vie.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre le dispensa de trouver une réponse. Manifestement faible sur ses jambes, Brienne se tenait autant à la porte qu'elle la repoussait pour gagner le couloir. Son regard tomba sur les deux hommes instantanément, et Jaime porta son attention sur les points de suture qui refermaient désormais la plaie qui l'avait partiellement défigurée.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Nous attendions que vous en ayez fini, répondit Podrick. Nous ne voulions pas déranger. Vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Prendre un bain dans un premier temps, puis passer aux cuisines pour espérer manger un morceau. Je n'en peux plus, de cette chambre. Doit-on toujours brûler les corps aujourd'hui ?

\- Cet après-midi, d'après ce qu'a dit lord Varys toute à l'heure.

Jaime restait silencieux, mal à l'aise. Brienne avait les yeux encore légèrement voilés, les joues un peu trop rouges, et le simple fait qu'elle s'appuie sur la porte en disait long sur sa faiblesse. La balafre qui lui fendait le visage avait été recousue et se détachait nettement, trop rouge et boursoufflée pour se fondre avec la peau partagée entre une pâleur presque maladive et une rougeur non moins maladive. Ses cheveux, collés par la sueur, formaient des paquets çà et là. Elle n'avait jamais été belle, mais elle paraissait plus laide que d'ordinaire.

_Vous tenez à elle._

\- Nous allons trouver quelque chose à faire, reprit Podrick. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide pour terminer de monter les bûchers.

\- Nous nous retrouverons pour le déjeuner, approuva Brienne.

Son regard croisa celui de Jaime, puis elle revint à Pod. Aucun besoin d'échange de paroles, et même si Jaime n'aurait sans doute pas eu beaucoup de peine à saisir le fil de leurs pensées, il ne parvint pas à s'en inquiéter. Les quatre mots fatidiques prononcés par l'écuyer avaient envahi son esprit, et y tournaient, y tournaient en boucle.

Jaime se retrouva à suivre l'écuyer le long des couloirs sans très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se sentait étrangement détaché de son propre corps, à des lieues de considérer les regards haineux et les crachats qui le suivaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans le froid mordant du Nord, au milieu des femmes, des enfants et des hommes au regard hanté qui allaient et venaient dans la cour, les bras chargés. Il neigeait toujours, à gros flocons d'ailleurs, mais lentement, doucement, et si l'ensemble de son champ de vision était pris par la neige qui voletait, Jaime suivit sans peine Podrick, sans prêter attention à autre chose que l'écuyer qui fendait la foule avec naturel pour gagner les murailles. La plupart des installations en bois qui y avaient existé était tombée en morceaux durant la bataille, et des groupes de survivants s'échinaient à transporter les planches, les rondins et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'aux bûchers, dressés à l'extérieur de Winterfell.

Jaime se retrouva au milieu d'eux, à écouter Podrick leur parler, à l'aider sans même se fendre de son habituelle excuse selon laquelle il ne pouvait pas travailler avec une seule main, et bientôt il se retrouva à peiner dans la neige, les bras chargés. Le bois était lourd, froid, brûlé par endroit. Cela n'avait rien d'une tâche aisée. A quoi pouvaient bien s'occuper Snow, les Stark, Tyrion et leurs généraux ? Certainement pas à charrier du bois pour procéder à la crémation des cadavres. _Voilà à quoi en est réduit le fils de Tywin Lannister…_

Mais, englouti par sa cape, occupé au travail sous le regard de Podrick, il se fondait presque dans la masse. Et aussi ingrate soit-elle, aussi triviale qu'elle puisse être, cette tâche avait le mérite de lui laisser le temps de penser.

_Vous tenez à elle._

Oui, bien sûr. Depuis Harrenhall, il avait toujours su, très profondément en lui, qu'il tenait à Brienne de Tarth. Depuis avant, même, quand elle l'avait poussé à se reprendre alors que sa main coupée pendait autour de son cou et que Locke et ses hommes se gaussaient de lui toute la journée. Il aurait aimé mourir alors, et même la pensée de Cersei ne suffisait plus à le faire se lever, à le convaincre qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour rentrer. Il avait fallu qu'elle le pousse à survivre pour qu'il y parvienne. Et depuis lors, cela ne s'était jamais démenti. Elle l'avait agacé, irrité, rendu chèvre à force de s'opposer à lui ou de lui demander l'impossible, et il ne s'était presque jamais départi de ses répliques déplacées, vexantes, où l'insulte se mêlait à la sympathie parce qu'il ne pouvait admettre à voix haute l'impensable qui commençait pourtant à se tisser sous ses yeux, tout autour de lui : Jaime Lannister, le régicide, avait changé.

Et s'il avait été obligé de le reconnaître à force de le sentir, de le voir, jamais Jaime n'avait sérieusement envisagé la possibilité qu'ils puissent être plus que des amis. Chaque fois qu'une ébauche de quelque chose avait émergé du chaos, il avait dû y mettre un terme pour sa sécurité à elle. Comme portés par le vent, les cris de rage de Cersei lui revinrent, lui qui les avait crus perdus avec les années. Bribes éparses, morcellements d'une scène plus pénible que les autres, passée depuis longtemps mais pourtant étrangement proche.

**.**

_\- Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Ce sont tes appartements personnels !_

_Cersei avait surgi quelques instants plus tôt dans ses appartements, sans se faire annoncer, et alors que depuis le mariage et la mort de Joffrey, ils s'évitaient plus ou moins ouvertement. Entrée dans une rage folle, une folie destructrice qui se dirigeait entièrement vers Tyrion et ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ne soit pas le coupable de la mort de son fils bien-aimé, elle n'avait pas eu plus d'une minute à accorder à Jaime depuis que les gardes avaient jeté Tyrion dans un cachot. Et là, alors qu'il s'entretenait narquoisement avec Brienne des mesures à prendre avec les Manteaux d'Or, non parce qu'il avait eu particulièrement envie de voir la géante mais parce que celle-ci s'était présentée spontanément pour venir l'aider. Parce qu'avec les nuits qu'il venait de passer, partagé entre la peur de perdre son frère et la vision de son fils agonisant dans les bras de Cersei, il dormait mal. Terriblement mal. _

_Au point de voir Brienne s'inquiéter et venir s'enquérir de son état en pleine journée, ce qui constituait un risque sans précédent, même si elle le camouflait par des condoléances et une proposition d'aide sincères, il le savait._

_\- Elle était simplement venue présenter ses condoléances pour Joffrey et proposer son aide pour la répartition et la gestion des soldats du Donjon. C'était simplement de la sympathie de sa part, tu es ridicule._

_Un regard flamboyant sous une cascade de cheveux d'or, mais Jaime n'avait soudain aucune arrière-pensée, lui qui s'était si souvent senti emporté à la vue de sa soeur enragée. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de délimiter son territoire, de refuser que quiconque l'approche. Longtemps durant, il avait vu dans sa jalousie maladive une forme d'amour indicible. Mais là, pour la toute première fois, il avait peur. Non qu'il n'ait jamais eu peur de Cersei, il la connaissait trop pour ne pas la craindre - mais jamais il n'avait craint sa jalousie. Et là, soudain, cela s'étalait sous ses yeux._

La mort de Joffrey la bouleverse,_ songea Jaime dans une piètre tentative de se raccrocher à quelque chose. _C'est normal, c'est...

_Mais cela ne l'était pas. Depuis son retour, il avait vu Cersei lui apparaître graduellement sous un autre jour, celui, détestable, d'une furie manipulatrice qui ne supportait plus de lui toucher le bras droit, qui n'acceptait pas de voir ce moignon là où s'était autrefois trouvé sa main d'épée, qui affirmait ne plus le reconnaître. Et qui, il le voyait bien, avait remarqué que quelque chose se jouait entre Jaime et la soi-disant otage qu'il avait ramenée. _

_Pourtant, les dieux savaient à quel point il avait tenté d'être prudent, mais à Port-Réal, cela ne signifiait malheureusement pas grand-chose. Combien de temps avaient-ils avant que leurs entraînements nocturnes ne soient découverts ?_

_\- Je suis ridicule ? Tu l'installes au Donjon comme une invitée, tu la fais venir seule dans tes appartements, tu..._

_\- Tu es ridicule car il n'y a rien entre nous, martela Jaime en sur-articulant chaque mot. _

_L'aurait-il giflée que Cersei n'aurait pas semblée plus révoltée. _

_\- Parce que tu imagines ça avec cette grosse vache ? _

**.**

\- Ser Jaime ?

Il revint brutalement à la réalité, pour voir Podrick qui lui tendait une poutre de bois de la taille d'un homme. Repoussant les souvenirs douloureux qu'il sentait pourtant à la porte de son esprit, Jaime entreprit d'aider l'écuyer à transporter la poutre hors de Winterfell. Trop lourde pour un seul homme, elle les tint occupés un moment, tandis qu'ils changeaient d'épaule pour la porter et ajustaient leur prise dessus. Trop concentré sur sa tâche, Podrick ne lui accordait pas une grande attention et Jaime dériva à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait des condoléances que Brienne lui avait présentées pour la mort de Joffrey, des nuits qu'ils avaient passées, en catimini, avant cela, à travailler un peu d'escrime dans les profondeurs du Donjon Rouge, là où il ne demeurait que des rats et des crânes de dragons.

Etait-ce plus que de l'amitié qui s'était tissé alors ? Peut-être. Tout ce dont Jaime était sûr, c'était qu'il se sentait apaisé quand il n'avait pas à penser au double-sens potentiel de chaque parole, quand il pouvait laisser éclater sa colère ou sa frustration et déclencher une dispute pour le simple bénéfice de s'exprimer. Quand, tant qu'il ne dépassait pas une certaine limite, tout lui était à la fois permis et reproché, rendu coup pour coup, et qu'il ressortait de ces entrevues autant furieux qu'impatient de la suivante.

Brienne de Tarth avait détonné à Port-Réal. Trop grande, trop masculine, trop laide, et bien trop honnête et honorable pour ce nid de vipères. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas s'y être fait des amis, mais à mesure qu'il y repensait, Jaime sentait remonter en lui la chaleur rassurante de ces bouffées d'air qu'elle lui donnait, comme si la vie à la capitale était devenue une apnée permanente qu'elle seule venait interrompre ponctuellement, pour mieux lui donner la force de supporter les journées suivantes.

_Vous tenez à elle._

Oui, évidemment. Pour quelle raison sinon aurait-il fait tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Se jeter dans la fosse d'un ours, fait forger une armure et offert la lame jumelle de la sienne, veiller à ce que nul ne voie Brienne et Podrick fuir en barque à Vivesaigues, passer des jours et des nuits à veiller parce qu'elle était trop faible pour lutter contre la fièvre... Tout cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'altruisme, et de toute manière, Jaime Lannister n'avait jamais fait dans l'altruisme.

Ces pensées parasites l'occupèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, et quand Podrick et lui se rendirent enfin aux cuisines pour y dénicher quelque chose à manger, Jaime esquiva le regard interrogateur de Brienne en affirmant qu'il était simplement fatigué. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais déjeuner face à elle lui semblait soudain difficile. Il avait besoin de trier ses pensées, d'y apporter un peu de lumière. Et croiser son regard de saphir chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de son assiette ne l'y aidait pas.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un recoin des cuisines. La salle de banquet des Stark était toujours occupée par des lits de fortune, et il valait mieux qu'ils ne se trouvent pas au milieu d'une foule potentiellement hostile. Plongé dans ses pensées, Jaime ne réalisa qu'il avait décroché de la conversation qu'au moment où il sentit son assiette buter contre sa main. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua immédiatement que tous les morceaux de viande (atrocement nervée et d'une qualité discutable) avaient été coupé. Il releva les yeux vers Brienne, qui semblait de plus en plus agacée par Podrick et son refus de la laisser les accompagner dehors pour dresser les bûchers. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Jaime se sentit sourire en remerciement. Il ne l'aurait pas demandé, et sans doute le savait-elle. Et même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, il sentait la chaleur revenir, comme si on avait allumé une torche dans sa poitrine.

L'après-midi, contrairement à sa volonté mais conformément à celle du mestre, de Podrick, de Sansa et de Jaime lui-même si qui que ce soit avait pensé à lui poser la question, Brienne se retrouva à nouveau cantonnée à sa chambre où on lui assigna la surveillance de ce pauvre ser Davos, pendant que le chevalier régicide et l'écuyer retournaient travailler à l'édification des bûchers.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à travailler au milieu des Nordiens, dans l'indifférence générale, en ne jetant que de brefs coups d'oeil autour d'eux pour s'assurer de leur environnement, Jaime réalisa que Podrick ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Plus encore, qu'il surveillait tous ceux qui croisaient leur route.

Puis, à nouveau, Jaime perdit le sens des réalités. Il travaillait mécaniquement, l'esprit ailleurs. Il entendit à peine l'écuyer lui annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir une nouvelle chambre, et nota distraitement que cette information s'accompagnait de la visite de Tyrion, venu les trouver près des remparts éventrés. Il hocha la tête, remercia son frère - du moins il lui sembla qu'il le faisait - et ravala sa question de savoir _qui_ était concerné par le déménagement. Il ne voulait pas que sa première phrase réellement pensée depuis le matin soit celle qui porterait sur la répartition des lits. Il ne voulait pas que Tyrion le regarde étrangement parce qu'il se demandait si Brienne, Podrick et lui partageraient toujours la même chambre.

Brienne et lui, surtout. Il savait simplement que l'écuyer serait toujours là, dans le sillage de sa lady - de sa chevaleresse, désormais.

_Vous tenez à elle._

Oui. Et à mesure que la journée avançait, que tombait l'annonce selon laquelle les bûchers ne pourraient être incendiés que le lendemain, sans que Jaime n'en écoute la moindre explication ni n'en éprouve le moindre intérêt, il n'en prenait que plus conscience. C'était là, chaud, réel. Et depuis des années. Depuis si longtemps que dans son esprit, les bribes de souvenirs continuaient de se disputer la place, de lui rappeler à quel point, depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir depuis quand précisément, ce sentiment croissait, envahissait tout, peu à peu.

**.**

_\- Je refuse de jouter avec vous si vous gardez votre main d'or._

_\- C'est une plaisanterie ?_

_Il devait être bien plus de minuit, et Jaime n'en revenait toujours pas de sa propre stupidité. Ils pouvaient se faire prendre. Ils pouvaient avoir été épiés, et alors cela viendrait aux oreilles de Cersei ou de son père et ils seraient dedans jusqu'au cou. Tywin n'en reviendrait pas de son idiotie et serait certainement couvert de honte, et Cersei deviendrait folle de rage et de jalousie mal placée, et elle pourrait tenter n'importe quoi. _

_Et c'était Brienne, par les Sept. La femme la plus énervante qu'il ait rencontrée de sa vie, et qui trouvait le moyen de le lui faire encore sentir à cette heure avancée de la nuit, alors qu'elle considérait les deux épées de bois qu'il était parvenu à se procurer par l'intermédiaire de Tyrion. _

_Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Bien sûr que non. Mais sur la route de Port-Réal, Jaime avait fini par s'habituer à ses soirées où, ayant récupéré deux bâtons de marche, Brienne lui proposait de réapprendre à jouter. Il avait trouvé cela ridicule au début, et l'avait même rembarrée en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable entre une épée et un pauvre bâton. Ce à quoi elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle commençait petit, et que s'il ne parvenait pas à se servir d'un bout de bois, il aurait du mal à escrimer à nouveau. Et comme Jaime n'avait aucun argument valable hormis les insultes, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à employer sans obtenir de plus grandes réactions qu'un regard furibard, il s'était incliné, et le manège avait commencé._

_Alors, quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir cessé à leur arrivée à Port-Réal, il avait tenté de trouver une solution. Demander à Tyrion de lui trouver un maître d'armes était chose aisée et Jaime lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir dégoté Bronn de la Néra, même si l'homme était moqueur, arriviste et dépourvu de toute pédagogie. Mais Jaime avait su, dès l'issue de leur première séance d'entraînement, que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Alors il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer deux épées de bois sans que Tyrion ne lui arrache la moindre confidence, et pour convaincre Brienne de le retrouver sous le Donjon Rouge en pleine nuit. Ce qui aurait dû lui être impossible en qualité de prisonnière, mais que les dispositions qu'il avait prises pour qu'elle soit traitée en invitée rendaient possible. La chambre qu'on avait attribuée à la Pucelle de Tarth n'était surveillée par aucun garde, et une fois qu'il lui avait indiqué le chemin, elle n'avait eu qu'à se glisser discrètement dans les couloirs jusqu'au dédale souterrain. _

_Et voilà qu'après des heures de mise en place, elle l'accueillait avec sa figure renfrognée des mauvais jours et dédaignait les épées._

_\- Je vous ai assez vu faire pour savoir que vous avez encore vos réflexes de droitier, dit Brienne d'un ton raisonnable. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire assommer par votre main. _

_\- Je ne suis pas stupide._

_\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais que ces épées n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec nos bâtons. Mieux vaut que toute votre attention aille à votre main gauche, plutôt qu'à savoir si oui ou non vous allez pouvoir m'assommer avec la droite._

_Jaime lui adressa un regard noir et songea que soudain, là, cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que cela de l'assommer pour de bon. Se moquait-elle ? Il était venu ici pour une leçon, non pour qu'elle lui donne des ordres. A la lueur rougeoyante des torches qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux, elle lui apparaissait pourtant déterminée, loin de se laisser fléchir. _

_\- Je ne la retirerai pas, annonça-t-il du ton qu'il employait pour distribuer des ordres aux Manteaux d'Or._

_\- Et pourquoi cela ? _

_\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, voilà tout._

Parce que le bruit pour l'enfiler et la retirer est horrible à entendre. Parce que je m'habitue déjà si mal à en sentir le poids que je crains de ne plus supporter de la remettre si je m'en défais. Parce que je ne veux pas que vous voyiez mon moignon.

_C'était ridicule, il le savait : Brienne avait vu son moignon au moment où il était le plus infâme. Mais ils étaient alors hors de la réalité, dans un temps où le nom de Lannister n'avait plus de poids, où lui n'était plus rien, plus personne. Désormais, ils étaient à Port-Réal et lui tentait de retrouver ses marques, de redevenir celui qu'il avait été. Il sentait déjà que ce rôle ne lui convenait plus tout à fait, comme un manteau mal ajusté, mais il s'efforçait d'y parvenir pour tout ce que cela représentait. Cersei et son père l'avaient trouvé changé, Tyrion aussi, sans pour autant se prononcer sur la question._

_Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, chacun campant sur ses positions. Jaime se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient ridicules, à se toiser de la sorte, séparés par deux torchères au fond d'un tunnel. Puis Brienne poussa un profond soupir et lui jeta une épée de bois en travers de la poitrine. Il la saisit en referma les bras dessus._

_\- Si vous me frappez avec votre main, je vous le ferai regretter très sérieusement._

_\- Comme si vous n'alliez pas avoir l'occasion de m'humilier, rétorqua Jaime en saisissant la poignée de l'arme de bois._

_Le poids lui pesait déjà, il sentait son poignet peu habitué peiner à la torsion alors qu'il s'essayait à quelques moulinets._

_\- Inutile de faire ça, dit-elle. Mettez-vous en garde et tentez plutôt de m'attaquer._

_Il lui adressa quelque chose à mi-chemin de la grimace et du regard noir, mais s'exécuta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose, mais n'en sentit pas moins la morsure de la honte quand Brienne para avec une aisance insultante son attaque malhabile. Au moins ne se moquait-elle pas comme Bronn, qui paraissait trouver cela hilarant d'appuyer continuellement là où cela faisait mal. Ce n'était pas le style de Brienne. Pour autant, elle ne retenait pas tant ses coups et Jaime grimaça en sentant l'épée de bois cogner contre son bras._

_\- Portez le bras plus haut. _

_\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire, cingla-t-il, exaspéré. _

_Certes, mais son corps n'y parvenait pas. Chaque fois que Brienne portait une attaque, son premier réflexe était de lever le bras droit, immédiatement suivi par le gauche, et en plus de ne parer que de justesse, il manquait de force. A quoi lui avait servi son bras gauche jusqu'à présent ? Certainement pas à combattre. Tout au plus à distribuer quelques taloches et à guider un cheval. _

_Un nouveau coup lui passa près de la tête, et il l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté plutôt que de lever l'épée. Il tenta une attaque mais, imprécise, malhabile et trop lente, elle ne porta ni à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait, ni avec la vivacité suffisante pour atteindre Brienne. Elle écarta la lame de bois avec une facilité déconcertante et se replaça de deux en arrière pour donner à Jaime le temps de se reprendre. C'était certainement la plus grande différence entre Bronn et elle : elle ne profitait jamais de sa maladresse pour l'humilier en le mettant à terre ou en le désarmant d'une parade bien placée. Pour autant, Jaime sentait la colère croître à mesure qu'ils échangeaient les coups. Pas contre Brienne elle-même, mais contre son impuissance, sa faiblesse ridicule. Il était redevenu un minable incapable de se servir d'une épée, et malgré toute la suffisance qu'il étalait en journée et la dérision dont il s'efforçait de faire preuve pour maintenir la distance entre lui et sa situation, il se sentait minable. _

_Il n'avait réellement tiré l'épée qu'une seule fois contre Brienne, mais il était certain qu'il lui aurait tenu tête sans peine, et aurait même pu gagner. Et aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu le tuer sans même s'essouffler._

_Une attaque soudaine lui fit lever l'épée trop tard pour parer. Brienne l'avait repoussé contre le mur et il savait qu'un autre coup le clouerait à la pierre. Il bougea par réflexe, et envoya son bras droit en avant pour la repousser et s'esquiver._

_Il ne réalisa qu'il l'avait frappée de sa main d'or qu'au moment où elle poussa un cri et leva une main contre son visage. Aussitôt, il se figea. Sa main d'or était suspendue en l'air, non loin du visage de Brienne qui reculait désormais, le nez en sang. _

_\- Merde ! Je suis désolé !_

_Brienne regarda sa main ensanglantée, puis leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de faire un pas, obnubilé par le sang. La guerrière saisit son épée de bois par la lame et lui enfonça violement le pommeau dans la poitrine, fracassant le plexus. Le souffle coupé, Jaime se plia en deux et lâcha son épée. Il crachota lamentablement, tant de douleur que de peine à retrouver son souffle. _

_Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus dans le tunnel que le bruit de sa respiration pénible et celui, plus rapide, du souffle furieux de la guerrière. Quand Jaime parvint enfin à se redresser, le nez éclaté de Brienne continuait de répandre son sang sur son menton et la manche de sa tunique._

_\- Je vous avais dit de la retirer, cracha-t-elle, furieuse._

_\- Je vous... ai cassé le... nez ?_

_\- Je ne crois pas. _

_Elle délaissa son épée contre le mur et tâta précautionneusement l'articulation nasale en grimaçant. _

_\- Vous devriez voir... un mestre._

_\- Et lui dire que vous m'avez fracassé votre main d'or sur le nez ? Je ne pense pas. Il suffit que cela cesse de saigner. Si je n'ai rien de cassé, il n'y aura peut-être même pas d'hématome._

_\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas cassé ?_

_\- Parce que lorsqu'un nez se casse, il ne fait pas mal de la même manière. Croyez-moi._

_Jaime avait abandonné sa propre épée pour saisir la gourde d'eau fraîche qu'il avait prise avec lui. Il songea un instant à aider la guerrière, mais réalisa qu'avec sa main d'or, il ferait encore probablement plus de mal que de bien. Il lui tendit simplement l'eau et la regarda faire ses poches à la recherche d'un linge, qu'elle finit par trouver. Tête penchée, elle entreprit de nettoyer rapidement le sang, avant de presser le linge contre son nez. La vision que cela donnait d'elle aurait pu être ridicule si son regard n'avait pas lancé à ce point des éclairs. En dépit de tout ce qui avait fait de lui Jaime Lannister jusqu'à ce jour où Locke lui avait tranché la main, Jaime ne se sentait pas particulièrement furieux d'avoir été frappé et de sentir encore la douleur lui lancer la poitrine. Au lieu de quoi, il était mortifié. Avec des gestes raides et une légère grimace, il se défit de sa main d'or et la déposa dans la poussière qui jonchait le sol. Brienne se garda de tout commentaire, mais son regard parlait pour elle._

_\- Vous vous êtes déjà fait casser le nez ? demanda Jaime d'un ton dégagé._

_S'il pouvait espérer détourner l'attention de sa culpabilité, il n'allait pas s'en priver._

_\- Quand j'avais douze ans, répondit Brienne de mauvaise grâce. Un mauvais coup durant l'entraînement._

_\- Votre père devait être ravi._

_Elle lui adressa un regard à la fois furieux et étonné, comme pour lui dire "sommes-nous vraiment en train de discuter de cela ?". Jaime grimaça. Il se sentait désormais autant minable que coupable et ridicule._

_\- Je suis désolé._

_\- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Et pour vous répondre, mon père n'en sut rien. J'étais à la garde de mes tantes alors, et elles me redressèrent le nez et n'en parlèrent à personne. Le temps que je regagne la demeure de mon père, il n'y paraissait plus rien. _

_\- Et qu'endura celui qui vous avez fait ça ?_

_\- Bien pire qu'une épée de bois dans la poitrine._

_La menace était claire, même si Jaime doutait qu'elle la mette à exécution. Il était désarmé, et manchot : elle ne le massacrerait pas malgré toute sa colère, elle était bien trop honorable pour ça. Fatigué, il se laissa aller contre le mur. Il avait encore mal au plexus, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même si l'envie le taraudait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à mal Brienne maintenant, et le coup qu'il lui avait porté ne jouait pas en sa faveur. _

_Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis enfin, il sembla que le sang ait cessé de couler. Brienne acheva de se nettoyer, puis considéra brièvement sa tunique souillée. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle la lave elle-même pour éviter qu'on ne lui pose de questions. Encore une chose qui aurait facilement pu être évitée. Tant de paramètres entraient en cause pour leur éviter de se faire découvrir. Jaime ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ferait Cersei si elle apprenait qu'il s'entraînait secrètement à l'épée avec la Pucelle de Tarth. Pucelle qu'elle renommait "la grosse vache aux saphirs" chaque fois qu'elle avait à la mentionner, ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent que nécessaire._

_"Elle s'appelle Brienne, et sans elle je serai mort" avait craché Jaime lors d'un entretien interminable entre sa soeur, son père et lui. "Je pense que la nommer par son nom est bien le minimum." _

_\- Je vous demande pardon pour le coup, dit-elle soudain, et Jaime réalisa qu'il avait posé la main sur son plexus douloureux. _

_\- C'était mérité._

_\- C'était un accident. N'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Bien sûr ! se récria-t-il._

_Il hésita un instant, se força à ôter sa main de sa poitrine._

_\- J'aurais dû vous écouter et l'ôter dès le départ. Je vous demande pardon._

_Brienne le considéra un moment en silence, et Jaime se concentra sur sa main gauche qui pendait à son bras, déséquilibrant son corps, attirant immanquablement le regard sur le vide qu'avait laissé sa main droite. Ce vide que Jaime avait l'impression de sentir vibrer chaque jour, où il sentait encore la douleur l'atteindre, comme si on lui avait écrasé les doigts qu'il n'avait plus. _

_Ils n'étaient arrivés à Port-Réal que depuis quelques semaines, et depuis, il avait senti plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible la honte et le dégoût dans le regard de ses pairs. De son père. De Cersei, bien sûr. Et mieux ne valait pas penser à Joffrey. Ils ne voyaient plus en lui qu'un fantôme d'homme, une pâle copie de celui qu'il avait été. Sans sa main, il n'était plus rien à leurs yeux. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être particulièrement malin - c'était Tyrion, le cerveau de la famille, et Cersei aussi, même si son intelligence était plus féroce et haineuse. Lui n'avait pour lui que son habilité à l'épée, son savoir militaire. Mais il n'avait plus de main d'épée, et comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Joffrey en lui faisant la courte lecture de ses faits d'armes dans le registre des lords Commandants, il n'avait rien accompli qui méritât d'être consigné. _

_\- Toute cette mascarade ne sert à rien, laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton dégoûté. Je ne ferai pas repousser ma main et je ne deviendrai pas plus habile avec la main gauche que je ne l'étais de la droite. _

_\- N'étiez-vous donc vraiment que cela ? Une main d'épée ?_

_\- Oui ! explosa-t-il. Je savais manier l'épée mieux que la plupart des chevaliers, l'on me connaissait et l'on me respectait pour ça à travers tout Westeros, et maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un manchot sans pouvoir, dont on ignore les connaissances militaires et que l'on souhaite voir obéir aveuglément comme un brave chien !_

_Il avait crié ces derniers mots, et ils se répercutèrent contre les voûtes. Vidé, Jaime laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il se sentait faible, fatigué. Il avait cru que son retour serait salué par sa famille, que Cersei, pour qui il avait tout fait, pour qui il était revenu, serait heureuse de le voir. Mais elle ne supportait pas de toucher ou de voir son bras estropié, et chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il avait le sentiment de n'être plus le même à ses yeux, d'avoir perdu tout respect et toute utilité. C'était comme de mourir à petits feux, de voir la femme qu'il aimait le mépriser et s'éloigner de lui de cette manière, en esquivant son regard, en lui lançant quelques piques, en s'écartant quand il tendait naturellement le bras droit pour l'enserrer. _

_\- Vous êtes un imbécile, dit soudain Brienne d'une voix très calme._

_\- Quoi ? _

_Il lui adressa un regard ahuri, oubliant momentanément son état d'esprit, et remarqua immédiatement le début de sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la géante en dépit de tous ses efforts. Piètre dissimulatrice, vraiment. Mais à cet instant, cela lui paraissait étrangement chaleureux._

_\- Vous sembliez disposé à vous auto-flageller, je voulais tenter le coup, avoua Brienne avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, que contrebalançait son sourire d'excuse. Reprenez cette épée et arrêtez de geindre sur votre sort. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir arrêter._

_\- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner._

_\- Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour que je sois aimable avec vous. Si c'était de la pitié que vous vouliez, il fallait vous adresser à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Elle s'exprimait calmement, sans dureté excessive dans sa voix, à l'exception de celle qui lui semblait être naturelle, et avait repris son épée de bois. Comme elle le toisait, il n'y avait nul jugement dans son regard, nulle condescendance. Pas d'amitié non plus, comme si elle avait fait le choix de se retrancher derrière le chevalier qu'elle ne serait jamais pour le pousser à en redevenir un lui-même._

_\- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? répliqua Jaime d'une voix sifflante en faisant néanmoins un geste pour ramasser son épée._

_\- Sans doute pas, sinon nous ne serions pas là. En garde. _

_Il leva maladroitement son épée, une boule dans la gorge. Attaqua, sur ordre de Brienne, et para la réplique qu'elle lui adressa. Leva l'épée, la baissa, se fendit de côté. Son poignet lui faisait mal, il se sentait lent et maladroit, mais Brienne adaptait sa vitesse et la force de ses coups. Et même si c'était laborieux, il retrouvait un peu de cet enthousiasme presque enfantin qui l'avait étreint la première fois où ils s'étaient battus à coups de bâtons, dans un sous-bois. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Educatif peut-être, mais un simple jeu. _

_Loin des quolibets, des regards condescendants, déçus. Même à la faible lueur des torches qu'ils avaient apportées, Jaime pouvait le voir : Brienne était si transparente qu'il était à la fois atrocement simple et curieusement réconfortant de lire en elle. Elle ne parlait que pour lui donner une indication, et il s'exécutait de son mieux. Mais il y avait un peu trop de lueur dans ses yeux, comme si elle aussi se laissait peu à peu aller à un enthousiasme enfantin. _

_Comme si elle aussi voyait cela comme un jeu. _

_Et c'étaient ce qu'ils faisaient, au milieu de ces tunnels déserts : ils jouaient. Comme des enfants. Et tant qu'il pouvait oublier l'enjeu derrière cet entraînement, Jaime se sentait léger. Il tentait. Esquivait maladroitement, encombré par l'épée qui pendait à sa mauvaise main, et parait plus difficilement encore, en levant bien trop souvent le bras droit en même temps que le gauche. Quand il attaquait, il manquait de force et de précision, mais cela n'avait pas une grande importance._

_Il était en train de le réaliser, entre deux coups. Il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu se contenter des leçons de Bronn, ne prendre aucun risque et ne pas s'imposer la présence irritante de Brienne plus que nécessaire. _

_Il avait eu le choix, et il l'avait fait. _

**.**

La litanie d'Aerys se figea au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, ahuri, la respiration sifflante, le front baigné de sueur, et une peur panique nichée dans la poitrine. Il eut un mouvement réflexe en sentant une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et envoya naturellement ses bras en avant, mais une poigne ferme le cloua au matelas.

\- C'est moi. Calmez-vous.

Il sentit ses muscles se détendre immédiatement. Brienne. C'était Brienne. Il était dans une étroite chambre de Winterfell, dans cette nouvelle chambre que Tyrion leur avait dégotée, et qu'ils avaient scindée en deux par un paravent misérable pour séparer le lit de Brienne de celui que lui-même occupait avec Podrick. Pod qui dormait d'ailleurs profondément de l'autre côté du lit, et dont la nuit paraissait enfin dénuée de somnambulisme. Accroupie à la hauteur du lit, Brienne avait placé une main sur la poitrine de Jaime pour l'empêcher de bouger, et l'autre sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

\- Vous alliez le réveiller, chuchota-t-elle en désignant Podrick. Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Si seulement... Mais Aerys avait vécu, et lui, Jaime Lannister, l'avait servi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple monstre issus de ses cauchemars, une chimère nourrie par la fatigue et la peur des derniers jours. Aerys était une figure commune des mauvaises nuits, qui n'avait épargné ses rêves des dernières nuits que parce que les Marcheurs Blancs y avaient déjà une bonne place.

Légèrement tremblant, Jaime se redressa sur un coude, le regard rivé à celui de la chevaleresse qui le libéra pour le laisser s'asseoir. Pour autant, l'une de ses mains ne le quitta pas totalement, et échoua avec une certaine hésitation sur son épaule, qu'elle pressa à peine. Jaime ne dit rien, trop occupé à réguler sa respiration et à en profiter. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, et en dépit de la confusion relative de son esprit fatigué, il ne trouvait qu'une seule autre fois où Brienne s'était permise une telle familiarité, et cela remontait à une éternité. Déjà à l'époque, il en avait éprouvé une sensation de chaleur. Cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu'elle lui offrait une amarre, un moyen de reprendre pied après les cauchemars. Jaime se força à respirer profondément, lentement. A noter les détails qui l'entourait.

Il était vêtu d'une tenue de nuit qu'on lui avait dénichée il ne savait où, et qui présentait une poignée de centimètres de moins qu'il n'aurait fallu. Il était propre, bien que couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Sa main d'or reposait par terre, avec son épée et le reste de ses affaires. Agenouillée à côté du lit, Brienne arborait une tenue de nuit à sa taille, probablement parce que la dernière disponible lui avait été dévolue à elle plutôt qu'à lui, et Podrick était lui aussi habillé pour dormir. Le tissu était plus doux que Jaime ne s'y était attendu au moment de l'enfiler. La pression légère des doigts de Brienne sur son épaule était une source de chaleur. Face au lit, la cheminée abritait un feu tremblant, mais vif. Une large buche brûlait doucement. De l'autre côté du paravent qui scindait la pièce en deux, Jaime savait que se trouvait le lit de Brienne et une large fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour enneigée. Il savait aussi que la pierre froide des murs, dépourvue de décorations et de meubles, n'offrait aucun recoin où se dissimuler. La chambre était silencieuse, vide de tout intrus. Il était en sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai réveillé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Je crois que les Marcheurs s'en étaient déjà chargés, répondit doucement Brienne. J'étais en train d'alimenter le feu quand vous vous êtes agité. Vous voulez un peu d'eau ?

_J'aimerais du vin, et autre chose que cette sordide chambre froide, mais ça, vous n'y pouvez rien._

\- Je crois que oui.

Il s'extirpa discrètement du lit, en veillant à ne pas perturber le sommeil de Podrick. Aucune table ni aucun siège ne formait d'espace de détente devant la cheminée, et la bouteille d'eau et les trois verres qu'ils avaient ramenés des cuisines reposaient à même le sol. Brienne lui servit un verre plein que Jaime avala d'une traite. Son regard revenait malgré lui au feu dans la cheminée, et aux images de carnages que produisaient ses cauchemars.

_Ce n'est qu'une petite cheminée qui s'efforce de ne pas te laisser mourir de froid. Tout va bien, Jaime._

\- Ser Jaime ? demanda doucement Brienne, et il y avait une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- C'était Aerys.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre, mais le nom avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Et il réalisa que le sentiment de honte et de faiblesse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le Roi Fou n'était pas aussi prononcé cette fois-ci. Il en avait parlé autrefois, à Cersei, quand la guerre avait pris fin et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après des mois d'absence. Au fond de son lit, dans l'interdit le plus absolu, après l'étreinte et alors que la peau douce de sa soeur reposait contre la sienne, il s'en était ouvert à elle. Il avait parlé des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits depuis qu'il avait tué Aerys, de son rire et de son regard dément alors qu'il répétait _Brûlez-les tous._ Et Cersei lui avait retourné un regard dur. Un regard froid, qui n'avait aucune forme de compassion. _Reprends-toi. Père essaye de convaincre Robert de te laisser à ton poste dans la garde royale, tout le monde célèbre la victoire, il faut que nous soyons plus prudents pour que Robert ne se rende compte de rien. Personne n'a de temps à perdre avec tes cauchemars. Aerys, c'est terminé._

Alors il avait cessé d'en parler. Mais pas de cauchemarder. Pas de trembler au milieu de la nuit quand il entendait la voix du Roi Fou raisonner à ses oreilles. Il s'efforçait simplement de cacher les traumatismes qui le dévoraient dans la journée, et d'endormir la honte qu'ils généraient.

Mais Brienne ne le regardait ni avec condescendance, ni avec froideur. Son regard était trop doux pour ça, et son sourire compatissant. Jaime avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient entrées en état de combustion spontanée.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

Désarçonné, il haussa les épaules pour se donner une contenance, et reporta son attention sur son verre d'eau.

\- Et vous ? Les Marcheurs ?

Elle opina légèrement du menton, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent pas un mot, debout l'un face à l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jaime aurait aimé dire quelque chose, trouver un mot réconfortant, lui témoigner un peu de sollicitude, mais il avait la tête creuse. Aerys s'éloignait, sa respiration s'apaisait.

\- Pod va bien ? demanda-t-il pour se donner quelque chose à faire.

Car il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, de se tenir là, debout face à Brienne, avec son verre à la main et rien à dire ou à faire, pas même une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir.

\- Il a un peu grogné toute à l'heure, mais il ne s'est pas levé. A peine redressé.

\- Je pouvais me l'attacher au poignet.

\- Vu la façon dont vous vous agitiez il y a un instant, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait gagné au change, répondit doucement Brienne en fixant la cordelette qui reliait le poignet de l'écuyer au pied du lit.

_Sans doute,_ songea Jaime alors que le silence se réinstallait. Il tendit machinalement son verre à la chevaleresse, et en avala à nouveau le contenu d'une seule traite. Il n'avait pas spécialement soif, mais cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, en-dehors de Brienne elle-même. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toute la journée. Et plus il y pensait, plus il doutait de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

\- Vous devriez retourner dormir, dit Brienne. La journée de demain ne sera pas simple.

\- Je pense qu'aucune de ces dernières journées ne l'aura été. Mais vous avez raison.

Il fallait que les corps soient brûlés, tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Enfin, ceux qui avaient perdu des proches pourraient commencer à en faire le deuil, sans apercevoir leurs corps entreposés à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Et puis, peut-être que l'ambiance mortuaire qui régnait à Winterfell s'apaiserait un peu avec la crémation.

Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dormir. Il se sentait mal, soudain, de se trouver si proche de la chevaleresse, et plus encore à l'idée de retourner se coucher dans son lit avec Podrick, loin d'elle. Au cours des trois dernières nuits, il avait dormi contre Brienne, dans le plus grand irrespect des convenances, et cela lui semblait à la fois rassurant et terrifiant à cet instant. Rassurant, parce qu'il réalisait avec un temps de retard que s'il avait très peu dormi, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Terrifiant, parce qu'à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'animait, de ce qui brûlait dans sa poitrine depuis si longtemps qu'il était presque parvenu à l'oublier à force de l'ignorer, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Il n'avait jamais faire la cour à quiconque. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que Cersei, et rien ne l'avait plus mal préparé à Brienne que sa soeur. Mais faire la cour était risible. Il ne méritait rien de sa part. Il n'était pas même capable de faire montre d'honnêteté avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée du monstre auquel elle avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié.

Brienne lui adressa un dernier sourire compatissant puis abandonna bouteille et verre d'eau pour retourner à son propre lit. Jaime resta là, hésitant. Deux sentiments contradictoires se disputaient en lui, et il ne parvenait pas à trancher. Rendue sur son lit, Brienne fronça les sourcils.

\- Ser Jaime, vous devriez vraiment retourner vous coucher. La nuit est déjà bien avancée, et la journée sera longue, demain.

Certes. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il fallait qu'il soit proche d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le protège d'Aerys, qu'elle l'empêche de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Pas alors qu'il mentait, qu'il profitait de sa compassion, de son honorabilité. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Et lui en profitait.

Il ferma les yeux, atterré de sa propre faiblesse.

\- ... s'il vous plaît.

\- Quoi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard sceptique, légèrement inquiet, dont le bleu s'ornait des reflets rougeoyants de la cheminée.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Pendant une seconde, Brienne le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux. S'il vous plaît.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle se figea, un regard vers le paravent derrière lequel Podrick continuait de ronfler. Il avait le sommeil lourd, le corps fatigué d'avoir passé la journée à porter du bois. Jaime le surveilla le temps de s'assurer que l'écuyer ne se réveillerait pas, puis reporta son attention sur Brienne. Elle le regardait comme s'il était fou.

\- Allez vous coucher, ordonna-t-elle en se rallongeant sous les couvertures.

Pendant de longues secondes, Jaime la regarda, silhouette allongée dans une tentative de sommeil, mais son corps était tendu, parfaitement réveillé. Et résolument installé sur le bord du lit, laissant une large place dans son dos. Une très large place. Jaime déglutit, le ventre noué. Quelles étaient les chances pour que cela soit volontaire ? Pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une innocente erreur que lui interprétait comme il l'espérait ?

Il délaissa le verre au sol, hésita. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, et il avait besoin de lui dire. Depuis des heures, depuis qu'il avait admis la présence de cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, l'idée le dévorait de l'intérieur, terrifiante. Il devait lui dire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, c'était bien le minimum qu'elle méritait.

Mais il n'y arriverait que s'il n'avait aucun moyen de se défiler. Et pour ça, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il longea le paravent et se glissa sous la couverture, à une distance suffisante pour ne pas risquer de la toucher si elle se retournait ou si lui-même roulait sur le côté.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux ? siffla Brienne sans se retourner.

\- Je n'envahirai pas votre espace personnel, je le jure.

\- Vous le faites déjà. Sortez de mon lit.

Malgré lui, Jaime sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond, mais du coin de l'oeil, il voyait Brienne lui tourner toujours aussi résolument le dos, le ton hargneux. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Vous avez la force de me mettre dehors d'un seul coup, j'en suis certain.

\- Je suis supposée me ménager. Foutez-le camp.

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Et même si Jaime se sentait de plus en plus mal, même si son ventre se nouait d'angoisse, il ne parvenait pas à taire son sourire et la chaleur qui était nichée dans sa poitrine et continuait de grandir.

**.**

\- Vous êtes insupportable, grommela Brienne.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, mais, étalé sur le dos, déjà enfoui sous les couvertures, Jaime ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

\- Qui a dit que je vous aimais ?

\- Au choix : le nombre de fois ahurissant où vous m'avez sauvé la vie, notamment ces cinq derniers jours, les soins que vous m'avez dispensés, la viande que vous m'avez coupée ou le fait que vous ayez soigneusement laissé assez de place dans ce lit pour que je m'y installe.

Brienne aurait été bien incapable de dire si elle était plus furieuse qu'embarrassée ou plus embarrassée que furieuse, mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui répondre ou de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard de plus. Elle se concentra sur le mur de pierres sombres et la fenêtre étroite qui lui faisaient face. Elle venait de passer trois nuits à dormir entre Podrick et Jaime, elle pouvait parfaitement tolérer de partager son lit. Evidement.

Mais il y avait une nette différence entre dormir à trois dans un lit par manque de places et partager sciemment son lit avec un homme. Même si elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour Pod, il ne lui apparaissait pas de la même manière, loin qu'il était encore de l'homme adulte.

_Ce n'est que pour une nuit._

Et puis, à deux, ils avaient suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas se toucher.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Brienne se focalisa sur son souffle et se convainquit qu'ils y parviendraient. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ces derniers jours, ils devaient pouvoir survivre à une énième nuit de promiscuité chargée de malaise. Puis elle entendit le régicide exhaler un profond soupir, et sentit le matelas ployer sous son poids.

\- Je vous ai vexée ?

\- J'aimerais simplement dormir, ser.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons nous passer des titres, vous savez.

Cette fois-ci, Brienne se redressa sur un coude et se retourna, furieuse. Elle se devait d'être furieuse, c'était l'unique solution qu'elle connaissait pour endormir la gêne et la peur qui lui saisissaient les entrailles. Jaime lui adressa un regard surpris, toujours aussi confortablement installé.

\- A quoi jouez-vous ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais je veux que vous arrêtiez. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, _ser_.

Jaime se redressa à son tour, de sorte à pouvoir la fixer à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne joue pas, _ser_.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et Brienne eut l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Jaime ne cillait pas, et son visage exprimait une détermination agacée. Incapable de se décider entre lui crier dessus, le mettre dehors ou le frapper, elle finit par se retourner brusquement, le regard rivé à la fenêtre. Si elle l'ignorait, peut-être que cette situation inconfortable disparaîtrait, et qu'ils l'auraient oubliée le lendemain.

Mais Jaime ne semblait pas vouloir se taire.

\- Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il poser de telles questions à une heure pareille ? Brienne aurait aimé qu'il se soit endormi. Qu'il ait oublié cette interrogation stupide et complexe. Il n'y avait jamais eu de réponse simple à cette question. Ni à Harrenhall, ni à Port-Réal quand ils se retrouvaient en cachette pour discuter de Sansa, de Tyrion, des Manteaux d'Or ou quand, à la faveur de la nuit, ils se rejoignaient dans les profondeurs du Donjon Rouge pour s'y exercer avec des épées de bois. Cette question n'était pas non plus devenue plus facile au moment de se séparer, ni par la suite lors de leurs retrouvailles ponctuelles.

Ils avaient trop souvent été dans des camps opposés pour que les choses soient simples. Il y avait eu bien trop de choses entre eux et autour d'eux pour qu'elles le soient.

_Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Fermez-la, Cersei._

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit-elle avec une certaine réticence.

\- Cette perspective semble vous mettre en joie, ricana Jaime d'un ton acide.

_Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous faisons notre possible pour nous protéger l'un l'autre quand nous sommes en danger, mais jamais nous n'avions réussi à discuter plus de trois minutes sans nous insulter avant que vous ne veniez nous rejoindre ici. A moins que nous nous soyons trouvés dans une situation désespérée. _

Une amitié pouvait-elle naître d'une succession de situations désespérées ? Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, ou presque. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre au fil des années sans jamais vouloir ou pouvoir réellement apprendre à se connaître. L'on ne devenait pas amis quand l'on passait son temps à être l'otage l'un de l'autre, à devoir surveiller ce que l'on disait, ce que l'on faisait.

Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était faux. Ils avaient pu discuter, autrefois, à Port-Réal. Oh, ils se disputaient, et les insultes n'étaient jamais bien loin. Quand ils se retrouvaient sur les remparts ou aux confins des jardins, pour surplomber le recoin de tranquillité où Sansa Stark se réfugiait pour prier, et quand elle l'entraînait dans les entrailles de la forteresse, avant que la surveillance accrue des gardes ne l'empêche de quitter sa chambre, ils parvenaient à discuter.

Mais jamais sans s'insulter. Jamais sans nourrir une certaine rancœur pour l'autre, pour son inaction, pour la situation.

\- Il est tard, dit Brienne avec une certaine lenteur, et je voudrais dormir.

Un soupir lui répondit, profond. Désœuvré. Brienne sentit une pointe de déception la prendre au cœur, mais l'écarta vite. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et de tranquillité pour rétablir la distance qui s'étiolait entre eux depuis des jours. Cette distance était réelle, et non sans raison. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se fier aux besoins d'affection et de chaleur qui avaient animé Jaime ces derniers jours - c'était le choc qui parlait, et l'épuisement. Bientôt, il serait à nouveau tout à fait lui-même, et les choses reviendraient à la normale.

Même si la normalité entre eux avait toujours été teintée de ce _quelque chose_ qui menaçait de prendre le dessus, parfois. De s'écarter des chemins rassurants du simple respect amical.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

La phrase flotta un instant dans le silence, sans que Brienne sache quoi en faire. Qu'en dire ? Qu'en penser ? Cette simple phrase semblait gagner en signification à chaque dois qu'elle était prononcée. Mais cette fois-ci, moins qu'une question, Jaime la prononçait telle une demande. Comme si un « s'il vous plaît » errait dans son sillage.

\- On se foutait de la loyauté face aux Marcheurs, s'entendit-elle répondre. Mais nous avons gagné. La loyauté va redevenir notre priorité.

\- Pas la mienne. Pas cette loyauté-ci.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Jaime, dans l'obscurité légèrement éclairée par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, dans le léger ronflement qui leur parvenait de l'autre côté du paravent. Quelque chose d'anormal. D'irréel.

Quelque chose qui laissait la possibilité à bien plus que ce que disaient réellement leurs mots.

Et Brienne sentait la peur revenir. La saisir au ventre.

\- Si vous n'avez plus cette loyauté, que ferez-vous ?

\- Je l'ignore. Et vous ?

\- J'ai prêté serment. Ma loyauté compte.

A nouveau, le silence les enveloppa. Il semblait à Brienne qu'il flottait entre eux, presque palpable, le nom qu'aucun d'eux ne paraissait décidé à prononcer. Comme si, en se refusant à le mentionner, ils pouvaient ignorer ce qu'il représentait.

\- J'ai cru que ma loyauté comptait aussi, murmura Jaime. Pendant toute ma vie. L'on m'a appelé « régicide » pendant plus de la moitié de mon existence, et pourtant, j'ai toujours été loyal à ma famille. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Je l'ai fait.

Il lui sembla que son souffle était plus lourd, plus angoissé. Etaient-ils réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation ? Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle ignorait quoi lui dire, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Tyrion n'aurait-il pas été mieux placé pour ce rôle ? Fallait-il donc qu'elle entende sa confession ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Il y a sept ans, reprit Jaime, et son murmure paraissait tremblant, nous sommes venus dans le Nord avec Robert Baratheon pour demander à Ned Stark de devenir sa Main. Un matin, ils sont partis chasser avec les fils aînés, les chevaliers et les écuyers. J'avais décliné l'offre, et les plus jeunes enfants étaient à la charge de leur septa. Ma sœur et moi, nous… nous avons trouvé une vieille tour à l'écart de la citadelle, désaffectée, où personne ne venait jamais.

Brienne déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pensé entendre cela, ne s'y était pas préparée. Elle avait soudain envie de s'enfuir, de se boucher les oreilles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sans doute que si elle avait regardé Jaime à cet instant, jamais il n'aurait commencé à parler de ça, mais ils ne se faisaient pas face, et à l'exception du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, ils étaient entourés par la pénombre.

Et cela devenait plus facile.

\- Brandon Stark aimait grimper, reprit Jaime, et cette fois-ci aucun doute n'était plus permis, sa voix était chevrotante. Nous ne savions pas qu'il viendrait escalader la tour. Mais il l'a fait. Il nous a surpris. Et je l'ai précipité quinze mètres plus bas, pour qu'il ne parle pas. J'espérais qu'il mourrait, et au lieu de ça, jamais il ne remarchera.

La gorge nouée, Brienne avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer. Elle luttait contre la brûlure qui lui brouillait déjà la vue. Alors, c'était cela. Après sept ans, l'explication de l'infirmité de Bran tombait dans la nuit, tremblante.

Et elle se sentait trahie. C'était comme une déchirure, quelque chose de violent qui la prenait à la poitrine. Elle avait défendu Jaime. Elle avait assuré à Sansa qu'il était un homme bon, qu'il ne représentait aucun danger. Elle lui avait accordé plus de respect et d'amitié qu'elle n'en donnait à beaucoup. Et si elle avait toujours su qu'il avait commis autrefois des actes horribles, jamais elle n'avait envisagé quelque chose de semblable.

_Un enfant. Un enfant de dix ans. _

\- Je voulais vous le dire, murmura Jaime. Parce qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez un jour par quelqu'un d'autre. Et parce que quoi que ne puisse jamais en penser Bran, ce que je lui ai fait est probablement l'acte le plus abject que j'ai commis par loyauté. Et je ne veux plus de cette loyauté.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le silence s'étira entre eux. Brienne luttait toujours contre les larmes de trahison qui lui emplissaient les yeux, et contre sa gorge qui paraissait ne plus vouloir laisser passer d'air ou de son. Mais un maigre espoir, en elle, se raccrocha soudain au nom de Bran.

\- Il le sait, alors, croassa-t-elle enfin. Qu'en dit-il ?

\- Que c'était écrit. Que si je n'avais pas fait cela, jamais il ne serait devenu la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Que jamais je ne serais venu combattre les Marcheurs Blancs armé de l'une des deux épées forgées à partir de Glace, la lame de son père. Il n'a rien dit à sa famille et ne lui dira rien, je pense. Mais si vous en parlez aux Stark, reprit-il, et sa voix se fêla, je l'aurai mérité. Et j'accepterai leur sentence. Ou la vôtre.

Brienne ferma les yeux, s'efforça de réguler son souffle. La déchirure continuait, lui donnait envie de crier et de frapper, mais elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit, réfléchir calmement.

Brandon Stark avait pardonné.

Il avait pardonné à l'homme qui avait cherché à le tuer, et cela changeait tout.

Lentement, telle une armure rouillée, Brienne se retourna sur le dos. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter au régicide pour lui montrer ce que cette révélation lui faisait, mais elle voulait le regarder droit dans les yeux quand elle répondrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse un seul instant douter de sa franchise.

Jaime, qui avait jusque-là fixé le plafond, se tourna vers elle et son regard brillait de larmes contenues, comme elle ne lui en avait vu que deux fois, quand ils s'étaient dis au revoir à Harrenhall et Port-Réal, en croyant ne jamais se revoir. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, ils s'étaient trouvés bien plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Brienne n'avait pas eu la possibilité de voir les infimes tremblements qui le parcouraient, et qu'elle-même s'efforçait de masquer.

Ici, ils étaient l'un seul face à l'autre, sans mensonge, sans faux-semblant.

Et elle sut, aussi sincèrement que si cela s'était inscrit sur son front, que Jaime Lannister crevait tant de peur que de culpabilité.

\- Si Robert Baratheon avait appris la vérité, que serait-il arrivé à votre soeur et aux enfants ?

La question parut le désarçonner, à moins que ce ne fut le ton neutre sur lequel elle était posée. Jaime déglutit.

\- Elle, il l'aurait tuée, et moi avec. Et le connaissant, il aurait fait exécuter les enfants sur un coup de sang, avant peut-être de s'en repentir plus tard. Ou alors, peut-être les aurait-il seulement envoyé en exil.

Mais il paraissait peu sûr de lui sur ce point. Et même si elle n'avait jamais connu le roi Robert à titre personnel, Brienne était tenté de le croire. De pareils comportements s'étaient déjà vus dans l'Histoire, et la réputation du roi s'était répandue dans tout Westeros. Il avait le sang chaud, la rage violente et tonitruante. Il ne se serait pas contenté de répudier ses enfants en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été de lui. Qu'ils étaient le fruit d'un inceste qui se vivait sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps.

Brienne déglutit à son tour. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire d'autre.

\- L'homme qui a précipité un enfant du haut d'une tour ne serait jamais venu combattre seul une armée de morts aux côtés de ses ennemis, s'entendit-elle déclarer, et sa voix était plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Cet homme voulait protéger les siens au détriment de tout le reste, mais il est mort depuis longtemps. Il est mort quand Locke lui a tranché la main et quand il s'est jeté dans une fosse à ours pour sauver une ennemie, alors qu'il aurait aussi bien pu tranquillement poursuivre sa route vers Port-Réal et retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Il est mort quand il a quitté tout ce qu'il avait pour venir combattre l'armée des morts aux côtés de ses ennemis. Je ne juge pas les morts, ser Jaime. Et si Brandon Stark peut vous pardonner, ce n'est pas à moi de vous blâmer.

Jaime paraissait avoir cessé de respirer. Pendant un instant, Brienne craignit même que ce ne soit réellement le cas. Puis il prit une courte inspiration et ferma les yeux, sans parvenir à masquer les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. L'une d'elle échoua sur l'oreiller et la chevaleresse lutta pour ne pas succomber elle aussi au trop-plein d'émotions.

\- Je ne vous mérite pas, vous le savez ? croassa-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je doute que vous soyez bon juge, rétorqua Brienne en s'efforçant de prendre cela avec une certaine distance.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner sur cette pente, commencer à supposer... Il n'y avait rien à supposer. C'était Jaime Lannister. Peut-être étaient-ils amis, oui, mais rien de plus.

Rien de plus.

La main de Jaime vint écraser rapidement les traces d'émotions qui lui dévalaient la peau, puis resta suspendue un instant, comme hésitante, avant de retomber contre le bras de Brienne et de s'en saisir. Doucement, juste pour donner l'illusion de s'y tenir. La chevaleresse regarda un instant les cinq doigts refermés sur son bras, puis croisa le regard de Jaime. Illisible tant il était confus. Et Brienne réalisa qu'elle ne valait guère mieux. Elle luttait contre les larmes, et se sentait autant bouleversée par l'aveu que terrifiée par la chaleur qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, pareille à une bougie qui se serait allumée en elle.

\- Je vous ai déçu ?

\- Non.

Et c'était vrai. Elle le sentait, certitude au milieu des confusions. Un océan de confusions toutes pires les unes que les autres. Elle avait toujours su que Jaime était un homme complexe et qu'il avait fait des choses terribles. Elle savait aussi qu'elle les lui pardonnerait. Parce qu'il était aussi capable de bonté, et d'honneur. Que ces derniers actes rattrapaient les premiers. Et que si Brandon Stark décidait de l'épargner, elle n'était rien ni personne pour le châtier.

Et parce qu'elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Cet homme qui avait tenté de tuer un garçon de dix ans était mort depuis longtemps.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? murmura Jaime, sans la quitter des yeux, comme si les larmes qu'elle se forçait à retenir étaient le signe de son mensonge.

\- Vous ai-je déjà menti ?

Un début de sourire étira les lèvres du régicide.

\- Je ne saurais même pas dire si vous avez déjà menti de toute votre vie.

\- En fait, si. Quand j'étais enfant, que mon frère, ma soeur et moi filions voler des tartes aux cuisines avant le dîner. Nous clamions toujours notre innocence quand on nous accusait de la disparition des desserts.

Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, même si c'était l'entière vérité. Mais c'était sorti, naturellement, et elle se revoyait, avec Leth et Leung, tapie sous les tables des cuisines de la Guilde, à attendre le bon moment pour chiper les tartes réservées au dîner. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très discrets et échouaient souvent à atteindre le dessert convoité et à ressortir sans se faire prendre. Surtout, ils s'en tâchaient toujours et mettaient longtemps à comprendre que Naath, lady Oldvalon et lady Gaelyn les écoutaient clamer leur innocence en attendant qu'ils réalisent qu'ils étaient couverts de tâches de fruits et de miettes. Ils n'avaient jamais été de bons menteurs.

Les deux chevaliers se dévisagèrent un instant, si proches l'un de l'autre que Brienne pouvait sentir les souffles se mêler, qu'elle pouvait voir chaque détail du visage de Jaime, chaque lueur un peu traîtresse, tremblante, qui brillait dans ses yeux. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'un sursaut, ils se mirent à rire. Légèrement, en cherchant tant bien que mal à rester discrets pour ne pas réveiller Podrick, mais de manière incontrôlable. Brienne ferma les yeux, mais même ainsi elle sentait Jaime rire silencieusement face à elle, et elle ne pouvait que continuer elle aussi. Leurs nerfs lâchaient, sans doute.

\- L'honorable Brienne de Tarth en voleuse de tartes ? murmura Jaime en s'étouffant à demi de rire. Je crois que je donnerais n'importe quelle quantité d'or pour avoir assisté à ça !

\- Je n'avais que huit ans !

Mais les protestations de la chevaleresse sonnaient faux à ses propres oreilles. L'hilarité les secouait, et si cela n'avait pas été les tartes, ils auraient sombré pour autre chose.

\- Je suis certaine que vous faisiez des choses stupides au même âge !

\- Certainement, dit Jaime en luttant pour retrouver son calme. Jusqu'à neuf ans, Cersei et moi nous ressemblions tant que nous échangions parfois de vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à mes cours d'escrime et moi à ses leçons de couture. Nous finissions toujours par nous faire prendre sans comprendre comment. Je crois que le summum a été atteint quand sa septa a réalisé que je faisais tous les travaux de couture de Cersei parce qu'elle ne progressait pas, et que mon père m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me demander de lui expliquer pourquoi je passais mes journées à coudre des fleurs et des abeilles plutôt qu'à manier l'épée.

A nouveau, le fou-rire les emporta, et Brienne ne parvint à contenir son éclat qu'en se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se figurer un tout jeune Jaime en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par son père, un ouvrage de couture à la main.

\- J'ai toujours été le plus stupide des Lannister, quelle est votre excuse, à vous ?

\- L'enfance et la gourmandise.

Lentement, l'hilarité retombait. Ils reprenaient leur souffle, et Brienne réalisa que toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait avaient profité de son fou-rire pour dévaler ses joues et son nez et échouer sur l'oreiller. De sa main libre - car Jaime lui tenait toujours un bras - elle les essuya. La déchirure s'était estompée, légèrement. Il en restait une trace, comme une esquisse, mais qui continuait doucement de s'effacer.

Alors, les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

**.**

Là où elle n'avait dit cela, des mois auparavant, que dans l'espoir de le faire réagir, de lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la menace et le besoin vital qu'ils avaient de s'allier, cette simple phrase paraissait avoir changé de sujet et de sens.

Jaime avait cessé de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui serrait la gorge et les entrailles avec une poigne de fer, et que ses émotions allaient finir par le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il s'était attendu à tout, à l'instant où il avait prononcé le nom de Bran, mais à aucun moment il n'avait voulu croire qu'elle puisse véritablement le pardonner. Qu'elle puisse balayer d'un revers de bras l'un de ses actes les plus inqualifiables. Il l'avait espéré, tout en se préparant à ce qu'elle le rejette, et il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Jamais.

Il aurait compris.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une telle chose. Elle savait pour les enfants, elle savait pour Cersei, elle savait pour Aerys. Et plus il songeait à la chaleur qui lui envahissait le corps, plus il réalisait qu'il ne supporterait jamais de le lui cacher. Elle avait offert son amitié et son respect à un monstre, sans en avoir conscience.

Et maintenant, elle l'absolvait.

Et lui offrait à nouveau son amitié.

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons ne savaient plus conserver l'air. Qu'à force de lutter contre son envie dévorante de l'étreindre, son corps allait se disloquer.

L'étreindre, seulement ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Et il en avait mal de se contenir. Il serra plus fort son bras, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulut détourner les yeux, les fermer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le monde pouvait bien aller se faire pendre, tant qu'elle le regardait de cette façon. Il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois que Cersei lui avait témoigné une telle douceur, qu'il avait vu autant de gentillesse dans son regard et que celui-ci lui soit destiné. Elle n'avait aimé, de manière totale et absolue, que ses enfants. Même lui, qui avait passé toute sa vie ou presque à ses côtés, à lui obéir, la protéger, l'aimer, être cette autre moitié d'elle-même, jamais il n'avait reçu de tels regards.

Si c'était de cette manière que Brienne regardait un ami, il n'imaginait pas ce à quoi pourrait prétendre un homme qui serait plus.

Il bougea sans s'en rendre compte, et ne réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire que trop tard. Leurs nez se touchaient déjà. Il dévia de justesse, et leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, leur arrachant une grimace. Pendant un instant, Jaime retint sa respiration, et l'on entendit plus que le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre et la respiration apaisée de Podrick de l'autre côté du paravent.

Ils étaient aussi proches qu'il était possible de l'être, et Jaime ne pouvait ignorer la raideur qui s'était emparée de Brienne. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire une autre crise de tétanie, puis il sentit son bras libre bouger, et cette inquiétude s'estompa. Au contraire de tout le reste. Il violait son espace personnel, et rien ne jouait en sa faveur. Si elle le repoussait, elle aurait mille fois raisons.

Si... mais elle étira lentement son bras entre eux et lui empoigna finalement l'épaule. Son pouce amorça un léger mouvement de caresse. Jaime déglutit. Il sentait ses doigts trembler, la maladresse qui exsudait de son attitude par tous ces pores. Mais il était déjà tant occupé à se rappeler comment respirer et comment ne surtout pas bouger et commettre l'erreur qu'il avait esquivée de peu qu'il s'en fichait. Pire encore, la seule façon dont cela l'affectait ne rendait la situation que plus complexe. Parce que Brienne n'avait visiblement jamais réconforté quelqu'un de cette manière, qu'il était le premier. Qu'elle s'y essayait pour lui, et que sa gaucherie lui retournait l'estomac comme un gant et lui donnait simplement envie de commettre un acte parfaitement stupide et irréfléchi.

Ce n'était même pas son respect pour elle qui le tenait immobile, mais la peur. S'il allait trop loin, il risquait de tout perdre, et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir prétendre déjà à tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre écart.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'y avait aucune phrase existante pour désamorcer une telle situation, pour la justifier. Il n'y avait rien, sinon le silence, leurs fronts qui se touchaient, leurs souffles qui se mêlaient et ces ridicules misérables millimètres qui les séparaient.

Et son corps, qui réclamait plus. Et son cœur, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être prêt à éclater dans sa poitrine tant il battait vite. Et ses poumons, qui faisaient leur travail avec labeur. Il ne tiendrait pas la distance, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas être celui qui se détournerait.

\- Essayez de dormir, murmura Brienne - mais cette voix n'était pas la sienne, pas vraiment.

Il déglutit à nouveau. Se sentait-elle acculée ? Avait-elle elle aussi cette impression qu'ils étaient sur le fil, au bord d'un précipice inconnu et que rien ne les retenait plus, ou presque ?

Comment pourrait-elle éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui de similaire à ce qui était en train de lui ravager le cerveau et les entrailles ? Il n'avait pas une once de son honneur, et rien dans ce qu'il était ou n'avait fait ne méritait d'être élevé au rang des faits d'armes dont Brienne se repaissait depuis l'enfance. Il ne méritait ni son amitié, ni son pardon, ni sa protection, ni la tolérance qu'elle manifestait à l'égard de ses écarts de conduite, ni le réconfort qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre.

Il ne méritait certainement rien de plus, encore.

Soudain, elle s'écarta, et même appuyé contre l'oreiller, Jaime eut l'impression de chanceler dans le vide. Il ravala la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres et fit bien quand, une seconde plus tard, il sentit les lèvres de Brienne se poser brièvement sur son front. Avec ses cheveux, il sentit à peine le contact, mais la pression légère, hésitante et fugace, le figea et lui sembla durer bien plus longtemps. A peine réalisa-t-il que Brienne se détournait de lui en se défaisant doucement de la poigne de sa main pour se réinstaller sur le flanc, face au mur.

Elle l'avait embrassé. L'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait fait. Sans arrière-pensée, sans besoin viscéral de domination, de complémentarité, de manipulation. Sans autre but que celui d'être affectueuse.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Jaime ne sut très bien s'il respirait et s'il pouvait encore bouger. Puis il déglutit, avala une goulée d'air et roula à son tour sur le flanc, de sorte à tourner le dos à Brienne.

Si les dieux le voulaient, il ne bougerait pas dans son sommeil, et il lui resterait un peu de santé mentale au réveil.

Et si les dieux le voulaient, il parviendrait à dormir.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Alors...**

Je suis reparti écrire la suite d'_Une part de lui-même_, mais dans le même temps je lis des fics anglaises sur le post-Longue Nuit et ça m'a donné un peu d'inspiration... Comme promis, les bûchers seront pour le prochain chapitre, mais cette fois-ci _Une part de lui-même_ est très prioritaire. Et comme j'aime me mettre la pression, je dis que je posterai le prochain chapitre d'_Une part de lui-même _le week-end prochain. Voilà.

Sinon, il m'est apparu que je faisais finalement peu interagir les personnages dans la création de leur relation. Comme j'ai commencé avec l'épisode 5 et une relation déjà établie, eh bien, ça manquait un peu de chair, on va dire, et je veux essayer d'expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des remarques ?

A très bientôt,

Kael Kaerlan

PS : cette longueur ne devrait pas être habituelle pour cette fic, désolé !


	6. Les bûchers

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Alors, voici la suite et, si vous ne le savez pas, elle s'inscrit dans mon programme de publication du mois de Décembre que je vous ai remis en fin de chapitre. J'avais prévu une sorte de calendrier de l'avent, mon disque-dur en a décidé autrement, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Ce chapitre alterne davantage les POV que précédemment. J'ai essayé de développer un peu cette pauvre Dany, que j'adorais dans les premières saisons mais que j'ai appris à détester au fil du temps. Je trouve que sa progression en saison 8, si elle est cohérente, est aussi beaucoup trop rapide. Donc je vais essayer de lui rendre un peu plus de place.

Aussi, ici arrive Lyanna ! Parce que !

Bonne lecture,

**.**

**.**

**JOUR APRES JOUR**

**Chapitre 6**

**Les bûchers**

**.**

_Daenerys_

Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà sentie aussi vide, aussi douloureuse, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre que de la douleur. Même lorsqu'elle avait perdu son fils et son mari en quelques jours, Daenerys ne s'était pas sentie aussi vide. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait appris à aimer son mari d'un amour respectueux, forcé, qui devait avant tout à la survie et à l'acceptation d'un mode de vie qu'on lui avait imposé. Peut-être parce que même si elle l'avait senti grandir dans ses entrailles, si elle avait connu la vie qui se formait en elle et n'attendait que d'être libérée, elle n'avait jamais connu son fils.

Elle avait connu ser Jorah. Elle l'avait aimé, longtemps, fortement. Mal, peut-être. D'une manière qui ne lui avait jamais suffi, elle le savait. Mais elle l'avait aimé. Il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main autrefois, alors qu'on la monnayait comme un objet de valeur, et pas une fois il n'avait cessé de la servir et de l'aimer.

Et désormais il reposait là, glacé et raidi, sa peau devenue bleuâtre, et il attendait que l'on se décide à lui offrir son dernier rite.

Daenerys ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Elle percevait les tremblements qui la secouaient, infimes, alors qu'elle contemplait par la fenêtre les bûchers que l'on achevait de dresser. Des centaines de Dothrakis avaient péri durant la Longue Nuit, près de la moitié des Immaculés également, et si elle se sentait mal, atteinte au plus profond d'elle-même de voir son peuple saigné à blanc, prisonnier d'un carcan de glace à des milliers de lieues de leurs terres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en revenir à Jorah.

Peut-être parce que sa chambre était froide, impersonnelle, venteuse, perdue au sommet d'une tour entourée de neige aux confins d'un pays qui lui demeurait inhospitalier. Peut-être parce que ses enfants, ses dragons, continuaient de panser leurs blessures loin d'elle.

Peut-être tout simplement parce que rien ne pouvait combler le vide qui lui creusait le ventre et la poitrine.

Daenerys s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de contempler cette immensité gelée sur laquelle tombait encore la neige, un peu chaque jour. La température était glaciale, et bien qu'il y eut désormais régulièrement des éclaircies, le soleil paraissait mort ici, incapable de chauffer les hommes et la terre. La reine détourna le regard de la plaine où se montaient les bûchers avec labeur, et contempla la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Vide. A cette heure-ci, Missandeï se trouvait certainement dans la cour principale, ou de l'autre côté des remparts éventrés, à discuter ou observer Ver Gris alors qu'il procédait aux dernières installations. Lui aussi s'impatientait, voulait brûler les corps de ses hommes tombés au combat. Honorer leur mémoire.

Ver Gris était dehors, donc. Les dieux seuls savaient où Tyrion Lannister et lord Varys se trouvaient, mais Daenerys auraient parié sur l'extérieur. A moins qu'ils ne soient occupés à discuter avec Sansa Stark. Ils s'étaient montrés prompts à lui assurer leur sympathie dans cette épreuve, et même s'ils avaient aussi renouvelé, à plusieurs reprises, leur voeu de la servir elle, la reine des dragons, Daenerys ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de trahison. A cette heure, alors qu'elle pleurait les lambeaux de son armée, la mort définitive de celui de ses fils qui avait été pris par les Marcheurs, et le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour atteindre le trône de fer, il manquait à ses côtés le plus fidèles des hommes.

Elle se laissa choir sur le lit. Pendue à sa cheminée, l'épée de ser Jorah la toisait en silence. Nombre des hommes que l'on brûlerait bientôt, enfin, le serait avec leurs effets. Mais en ce qui concernait l'épée que Jorah avait trop tardivement héritée de son père, elle avait une bien trop grande valeur pour être réduite en cendres. L'acier valyrien était incomparable, et cette lame devait perdurer dans la famille Mormont. Daenerys savait que, tôt ou tard, il la lui faudrait remettre à lady Lyanna. On la disait revenue à elle, et déterminée bien que diminuée. Sans doute ne pourrait-elle manier cette épée, mais elle constituait une part de son héritage.

Seulement, Daenerys ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Jorah n'avait emporté au Nord aucun objet de valeur, n'en avait même sans doute jamais plus possédé aucun depuis qu'Eddard Stark l'avait banni de ses terres, des décennies plus tôt. Il ne restait de lui que ses épées, celle qu'il avait maniée durant des années, et celle de son père. Et Daenerys le savait, elle n'aurait l'usage d'aucune d'entre elles. Ver Gris lui-même ne s'en servirait pas. Et, encore une fois, toute reine légitime qu'elle fût, il ne lui appartenait pas de les garder.

_Reine légitime... tant que Jon ne fait pas valoir son héritage._

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jon, et sa poitrine, déjà creusée de douleur, lui sembla vidée de toute son énergie. Elle était tombée amoureuse, sans y croire, sans penser que cela fût encore possible, et elle avait trouvé quelqu'un auprès de qui envisager un futur. Jon était roi du Nord, mais n'en avait jamais pleinement souhaité la charge. Une fois Cersei Lannister tuée, elle, Daenerys Targaryen, pourrait monter sur le trône de fer et Jon commanderait à ses armées. Ensemble, ils seraient en mesure de maintenir la paix dans les Sept Couronnes. Et s'il le souhaitait, Jon pourrait l'accompagner sur le trône. L'épouser, et marquer ainsi l'alliance entre le Nord et le Sud. Sansa Stark se ferait gouverneur du Nord, et Daenerys n'opposerait pas grande force contre une certaine force d'indépendance vassalisée : sans doute n'aurait-elle pas à revenir au Nord à moins que celui-ci ne se soulève. Elle n'avait aucune affection pour le froid mordant qui y régnait, pour ces étendues de glace et de neige, pour cette rudesse des hommes et du climat. Elle leur laisserait le Nord, tant qu'il ploierait le genou.

_Et tant que Jon ne fera pas valoir son héritage._

Daenerys poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis la Longue Nuit, n'interrompant ses réflexions que pour pleurer la perte de Jorah. Jon était Rhaegar. Jon était son neveu. Jon était son roi. Selon la loi du royaume, il était le fils du dernier prince Targaryen. Le fils de celui qui aurait dû être roi.

Le dernier héritier mâle d'une famille dont elle s'était crue l'unique représentante. Et même si elle n'avait pas voulu l'entendre, tout lui paraissait faire sens à présent. Comment sinon les dragons l'auraient-ils accepté aussi vite, même par amour pour elle ? Il était de son sang, et les dragons le savaient.

Les Targaryen s'étaient mariés entre frère et soeur pendant des générations. L'inceste n'était pas la révélation la plus douloureuse aux yeux de Daenerys. C'était une pensée dérangeante, et elle ne parvenait pas à y songer sans l'associer à la proximité oppressive de Viserys, mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Savoir qu'il suffirait d'un mot pour que Jon rafle ce pourquoi elle avait espéré et s'était battue toute sa vie lui donnait la nausée. Peu importait qu'il lui affirme ne pas vouloir régner : il en avait le droit légitime. Et elle n'y pouvait rien. Jamais elle ne lui ferait le moindre mal sans qu'il ne la provoque, elle le savait. Elle l'aimait, aussi absurde et abject que cela puisse paraître désormais.

Elle l'aimait, plus fort qu'elle n'avait aimé Khal Drogo. Elle avait perdu son frère, son mari, son fils, son khalassar, ses amis et ses suivantes, son enfant dragon. Son meilleur ami.

Que lui restait-il, sinon un peuple exsangue, épuisé par les combats, qui attendait ses ordres, un trône à conquérir, ses deux derniers enfants, Missandeï et Ver Gris ? Il ne lui restait plus que Jon Snow. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre. La douleur du vide laissé par les autres était bien trop prégnante pour qu'elle n'accepte de perdre encore quiconque.

Un tapotement poli à la porte la fit se relever. Elle n'attendait aucune visite, mais cela ne la surprenait pas. Elle avait passé les derniers jours dans un état de nerfs délicat et préoccupant, à osciller entre désespoir et impatience. Elle était prête à accueillir avec le sourire celui qui lui apporterait une bonne nouvelle.

Son sourire avenant se figea à l'entrée de Jon. Il s'inclina, repoussa la porte.

\- Majesté.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il semble que nous pourrons mettre le feu aux bûchers demain après-midi.

\- Est-ce une véritable supposition, ou le fruit des élucubrations des derniers jours ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton acide. Toi et les autres m'avez affirmé six fois que nous pourrions procéder à la crémation des bûchers, et depuis, rien. Voilà plus de dix jours que les Marcheurs blancs ont été défaits et nos hommes continuent de geler à l'air libre !

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte, Daenerys sentait la colère la gagner. Dix jours que Jorah était devenue cette chose morte et raide que l'on avait entreposée dans un recoin de Winterfell. La forteresse, éventrée et battue par les vents, ne valait pas le plus misérable des abris, et le vieux chevalier banni ressemblait bien trop aux malheureux abandonnés à même la neige, alignés en attente du feu providentiel.

Depuis qu'ils avaient rassemblé les cadavres, il y avait eu chaque jour de nouvelles raisons de ne pas procéder à la crémation. Les blessures des hommes, l'impossibilité de récolter assez de bois, les réparations impératives pour éviter que Winterfell ne s'écroule, les morts qui étaient venus grossir les rangs car nombre de blessés n'avaient pas survécu... Il y avait tant eu de justifications que Daenerys avait perdu toute patience et toute illusion.

\- Je t'ai exposé nos difficultés, répondit calmement Jon. Nous souhaitons tous pouvoir saluer nos morts une dernière fois. Et cela sera pour cet après-midi, sois-en sûre.

Daenerys émit un rire bref, un rire jaune, sans joie. Un rire aigri qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Toujours devant la porte, Jon lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Depuis la Longue Nuit, pas un membre de ta famille ne s'est montré prompt à réagir ! Il y a encore des cadavres partout autour de nous, et je suis certaine que ta soeur me fera valoir les mêmes arguments demain qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de le faire !

\- Nous nous sommes engagés à te venir en aide, contra Jon d'un ton mesuré._ Je_ me suis engagé à t'aider à conquérir le trône de fer. Douterais-tu de ma parole ?

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas aucun préparatif ne semble prêt de s'envisager ? Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il attendre avant de nous mettre en route ?

Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, et se haïssait pour cela. Elle aurait dû être maîtresse d'elle-même, consciente de son rôle de reine, mais au lieu de cela elle se retrouvait simple jeune femme éprouvée, au cœur saigné à blanc.

\- Il nous faut d'abord faire notre deuil et achever le compte des blessés, reprit patiemment Jon. Nous ne sommes pas en état de faire la guerre à quiconque. Les corbeaux doivent encore nous amener des nouvelles des Eyriés et des paludiers. S'ils peuvent nous aider, alors nous serons en mesure de repartir au front rapidement. Mais pour l'heure, il nous faut honorer nos morts et panser nos blessures. Ton peuple a été durement touché, et il a besoin de repos.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était devenue glaciale. Qui était donc Jon pour lui témoigner une telle condescendance ? Elle était sa reine, encore. Elle commandait aux dragons et aux Immaculés, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il restait des Dothrakis. Elle était Daenerys Targaryen.

\- Ta famille est sortie sauve de la Longue Nuit ! La plupart de tes amis et de tes généraux vivent encore ! Tu n'as pas fait traverser la moitié du monde à des hommes venus périr dans la neige et la douleur, tu n'as pas renoncé à tout pour lutter dans une guerre que tu n'avais pas prévue. Alors ne me donne pas de conseille sur la façon dont je devrais gérer mon peuple. Lui et moi ne sommes venus ici que pour une chose : le trône de fer.

Trône qu'occupait toujours Cersei Lannister. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour unir ses troupes et marcher vers le Nord ? Elle pouvait tout à fait décider de porter le coup fatal à ce qu'il restait de l'armée nordienne et des Immaculés. Daenerys aurait probablement agi ainsi si elle avait été à sa place. Ecraser l'adversaire quand il était déjà à terre était encore la meilleure façon de mettre un terme à la guerre dans les plus brefs délais.

_Mais nous ne sommes pas à terre. Nous devons nous relever. _

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable, durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Jon hésitait, elle le voyait bien. Mais entre quoi et quoi ? Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à lui ordonner, et certainement pas à lui parler comme si elle était une enfant qui ne comprenait rien à la guerre. Elle s'était battue toutes ces années. Elle était sa reine.

\- Tu auras le trône de fer, dit finalement Jon. Je me battrai à tes côtés pour que tu puisses régner sur les Sept Couronnes, je t'en aies fait le serment. Tu es ma reine. Mais même toi ne peux commander aux blessures de se cicatriser plus vite, ni au temps de se faire plus clément. Nous avons survécu, mais nous ne sommes pas encore en état de traverser Westeros pour vaincre Cersei. Il faut nous armer de patience.

\- Et combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ? Un mois ? Deux ? Peux-tu m'affirmer que nous ne serons pas cloîtrés ici par les intempéries ?

\- Je n'ai jamais connu d'hiver tel que celui-ci. En dépit de la mort du Roi de la Nuit, Bran ne pense pas qu'il soit terminé, et il affirme encore qu'il s'agira du plus terrible depuis mille ans.

_Alors tu ne sais rien, Jon Snow. Tu espères simplement m'assagir en me berçant d'illusions sans connaître de quoi demain sera fait. _

\- Ainsi, nous pourrions nous retrouver coincer ici pour des mois. Peut-être plus encore. Des années.

Sa voix était atone, vidée de toute énergie. Des mois. Soit une éternité que Cersei mettrait à profit pour défendre Port-Réal et rallier à sa cause d'autres forces de Westeros et d'Essos. Et elle, elle croupirait dans le Nord, fière d'avoir sauvé le monde des hommes mais incapable de reconquérir le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

_Est-ce vraiment pour cela que j'ai fait traverser tant de lieues à mon peuple ? Pour mourir dans le Nord ?Etait-il écrit qu'il me faudrait sauver les hommes et guère plus ? _

Elle était l'Imbrûlée, la Mère des dragons, la Briseuse de chaînes et tant d'autres choses... Mais soudain, ces titres pompeux dont elle se gargarisait, qui lui rappelaient autrefois à quel point elle avait progressé depuis ce jour où son frère l'avait vendue à Khal Drogo en échange d'une armée, n'avaient plus qu'un sens ironique. Elle avait fait tant de choses, pour finalement se retrouver là, au milieu des glaces.

_Khaleesi... _

Le murmure de Jorah se perdit à son oreille, passa comme une brise le long du mur. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume, et la douleur lui donna une amarre à laquelle se raccrocher.

Jon, qui jusque-là avait gardé ses distances, sembla ébranler par sa soudaine résignation et fit quelques pas vers elle, suffisamment pour tirer une chaise à lui et s'asseoir face à elle. Son sourire était réconfortant, son visage, avenant. Amical. Aimant. Loin du masque de réserve qu'il se contraignait à garder en sa présence depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines.

\- Il ne sert à rien de se montrer aussi pessimiste, dit-il avec douceur. Pour le moment, ce que nous devons faire, c'est pleurer nos morts et soigner nos blessés. Je sais que tu t'impatientes, et je sais que nous t'avons promis assistance, mais aucune de nos armées n'est en capacité de faire marche vers le Sud actuellement.

Un instant durant, ils se dévisagèrent et Daenerys ne se sentit plus reine, tout comme il ne lui parut plus roi du Nord, ni plus son neveu. Il lui sembla, au contraire, retrouver le jeune homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et redevenir pour sa part cette femme qu'elle était en sa présence. Avant. Quand ils pouvaient encore se permettre cette familiarité et cette vie de douceur sans s'inquiéter d'autre chose que des apparences.

Intermède délicieux, rêve éveillé, trop vite terminé.

\- Nous brûlerons les corps demain, je te le promets.

**.**

_Jaime_

Cela faisait six jours. Six jours et six nuits que Jaime, Brienne et Podrick occupaient une même chambre scindée en deux par un paravent. Six jours qu'ils se levaient chaque matin de part et d'autre de ce paravent, pour vaquer à leurs occupations journalières. Dresser les bûchers, aider en cuisine, procéder à quelques soins élémentaires en veillant à ne pas faire sauter leurs propres points de suture, et en évitant soigneusement Daenerys Targaryen et ses hommes ainsi que, dans la mesure du possible, la plupart des Nordiens... Ce n'était ni une chose aisée, ni une activité digne de leur rang, mais ils s'exécutaient sans broncher. Ils prenaient soin de manger aux cuisines pour ne pas croiser grand-monde, faisaient en sorte de ne pas voir les regards de Tyrion ou Davos quand ils se joignaient à eux pour le repas et ne pouvaient manquer les habitudes qui s'étaient installées en quelques jours. Comme le fait que, toujours assise face à Jaime, Brienne ne manquait jamais de lui couper sa viande sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

Le soir, après que Brienne ait pris le temps de s'entretenir avec lady Sansa, souvent avec Podrick sur les talons, et que Jaime ait parler à son frère, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cette chambre sans table ni chaise, où l'unique jeu à leur disposition était un pitoyable dé, et où il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que passer le temps en attendant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Et chaque nuit, depuis six jours, Jaime luttait contre le sommeil suffisamment longtemps pour que Podrick s'endorme. Et une fois l'écuyer profondément enfoncé dans ses songes, il se levait en silence, contournait le paravent, et sans un mot, simplement d'un regard inquiet, il se voyait accorder l'asile nocturne. Alors, il se glissait sous les couvertures du lit de Brienne et, en prenant garde à se trouver à l'extrémité du lit, il tâchait de dormir.

Brienne n'avait pas réellement protesté la première nuit après leur discussion, quand elle l'avait trouvé à nouveau debout au milieu des ténèbres, à lui demander en silence ce qu'il ne revenait pas de s'être vu accorder. Elle avait râlé, argué qu'il avait tout de même un lit, que cela n'était pas correct, mais il y avait une telle mollesse dans ses protestations que Jaime n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il savait qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas d'autorisation verbale, en dépit de toute sa bonté pour lui, mais elle le connaissait bien assez à présent pour savoir qu'une faible protestation serait interprétée comme une autorisation.

C'était un risque inutile, et une torture permanente de se forcer à demeurer immobile alors que, la nuit aidant, les risques de contacts, même involontaires, étaient plus grands. Mais plus les heures passaient, se changeant en jours, plus Jaime prenait conscience qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Parce que le simple fait de savoir que Brienne serait là s'il se réveillait en sursaut, il s'en sentait apaisé. Parce que de l'écouter, au milieu de la pénombre, alors qu'elle lui racontait son voyage avec Podrick pour retrouver Sansa, il en oubliait presque la fatigue. Il acceptait de lui confier à son tour des bribes de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, la façon dont il avait galopé au-devant de l'un des dragons de Daenerys avec une lance ("Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu être aussi stupide") ou lorsque le bateau à bord duquel il voyageait était passé à proximité de Tarth.

A mi-voix, la quatrième nuit, il évoqua Myrcella.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'en-dehors des Lannister eux-mêmes, il n'y avait que Brienne pour connaître la vérité. Il n'entra pas dans les détails auxquels le poussait sa haine envers Essaria Sand, car même dans leur chambre, il valait mieux ne pas se laisser emporter contre une alliée de la reine des dragons que Cersei retenait encore au fond d'un cachot. Mais il parla de sa fille, de son aveu juste avant de mourir dans ses bras. Puis de son plus jeune fils, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Qui s'était défenestré en voyant tout ce à quoi il tenait exploser avec le Septuaire.

Cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit plein du dernier visage de ses enfants, celui qu'ils avaient revêtus dans la mort, lors de leurs derniers rites, il sentit la main de Brienne se refermer sur son bras. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Sans doute n'y avait-il rien à dire. Il accueillit la chaleur qu'elle lui proposait avec soulagement, et ne chercha pas à masquer les larmes qui le menaçaient. Il n'avait pas pu pleurer avec Cersei, parce qu'il devait la protéger au moment de la perte de leur fille, et parce qu'elle paraissait étrangement froide au moment de son retour après la mort de Tommen. Même s'il n'avait pas été un père pour eux, c'était au moment de les perdre que Jaime avait pris conscience qu'il aurait pu aimer l'être - lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il avait donné des enfants à sa soeur parce qu'elle le voulait, et que lui n'en aurait jamais envie lui-même. Il l'avait pensé. Il en avait été certain. Myrcella et Tommen lui avaient prouvé le contraire au moment même de lui échapper.

La main de Brienne, refermée sur son bras, l'arrimait à la réalité. Cette quatrième nuit, elle ne protesta pas quand Jaime bougea légèrement et apposa une nouvelle fois son front contre le sien. Il ne se risquait à rien de plus, au risque de sentir sa raison s'étioler. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il n'amorçait rien de plus qu'un infime mouvement et attendait toujours de voir si Brienne y répondait. Au moindre geste de travers, il perdrait absolument tout.

La seule contrainte que lui imposait réellement la chevaleresse, c'était de quitter le lit avant le réveil de Podrick. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait la première, avant l'aube, et le secouait pour le tirer du sommeil. En silence, Jaime s'exécutait et regagnait le lit qu'il aurait dû occuper, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit l'heure pour eux tous de se lever.

Cette nuit - la sixième - n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il avait senti une fêlure chez la chevaleresse au moment de la rejoindre. Le regard plus fuyant, une brillance traîtresse au fond des yeux. Elle avait été plus silencieuse durant le repas, n'avait que très peu parlé même à Podrick, et l'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec Sansa avait été étrangement brève.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ils n'avaient presque rien dit, et s'étaient gardés de trop se regarder. Brienne paraissait fascinée par le plafond, et Jaime hésitait, sur le fil. Le lendemain, enfin, l'on brûlerait les corps. Après des retards interminables, dont il ne saisissait pas les justifications, ils pourraient enfin voir partir en fumée ceux qui étaient tombés en bravant les Marcheurs et la Longue Nuit. Plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin de dormir. Mais Brienne paraissait particulièrement loin de ces préoccupations. Les traits tirés, elle était si crispée que Jaime s'inquiétait de la voir reproduire une crise de tétanie.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-il finalement.

Pendant un long moment, seul le silence lui répondit. Il se demanda si elle lui renverrait les confidences qu'il avait pu lui faire, si elle garderait simplement obstinément le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis, quand il commençait à perdre espoir d'une réponse, elle murmura :

\- Un corbeau est arrivé de Tarth aujourd'hui.

Jaime se tourna vers elle.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- J'avais fait parvenir un message il y a des semaines pour expliquer la situation au Nord et la place que j'occupais auprès de lady Sansa. J'ai envoyé un nouveau corbeau il y a trois jours pour attester de ma survie et les rassurer sur le terme de la Longue Nuit, mais je crains que ma lettre n'arrive trop tard.

\- Votre père ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mon oncle. Mes tantes et lui m'ont élevée et appris tout ce que je sais de la chevalerie. La lettre arrivée aujourd'hui était enthousiaste et inquiète pour moi, mais aussi... Elle disait que mon oncle n'avait plus que peu de temps devant lui.

Jaime assimila l'information en silence, puis se redressa sur un coude. Marqua une nouvelle hésitation. Puis se décala franchement. Il ignorait tout ou presque de cet oncle dont elle parlait. Ils avaient évoqué les dernières années, et quelques pitreries d'enfants, mais il était plus souvent question de leur fratrie respective que de leurs parents. Tout au plus avait-il cru comprendre que Brienne était plus proche de cet oncle qu'elle ne l'était de son père.

Il se retrouva contre elle sans même qu'elle sursaute ou ne s'écarte. Ce fut tout juste si elle lui adressa un regard bien trop empli de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de vous.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Tarth était si loin que même en partant immédiatement, il serait impossible à la chevaleresse de parvenir à temps auprès de sa famille. Mais si c'était à cet homme qu'elle devait son amour de la chevalerie, alors Jaime ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il ne soit pas immensément fier d'elle.

Brienne ferma brièvement les yeux, sans parvenir à contenir pleinement son émotion. Une larme échoua sur l'oreiller. Le chevalier étendit le bras, marqua une dernière hésitation.

\- Vous permettez ?

\- Quoi ? croassa Brienne.

_C'est une mauvaise idée._

_C'est la seule chose à faire._

Jaime passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit doucement. Il sentit à peine qu'elle se crispait, mais aucune protestation ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle se laissa redresser et entraîner contre lui, et rien ne sembla trahir un dégoût quelconque quand le moignon de Jaime referma son étreinte. Sa main valide aurait certainement dû rester inerte le long de son corps, mais elle s'était déjà accrochée au dos de la tunique de nuit de Brienne.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute. Elle était dans ses bras.

Tétanisée. Au point que Jaime se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Puis il la sentit se détendre, inspirer lentement à mesure qu'elle s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

_C'est une très mauvaise idée, Jaime._

Pour lui, sans doute. Il avait le sentiment de vaciller au-dessus du gouffre de la folie, mais il ne pouvait envisager de se trouver nulle part ailleurs, ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même s'il ne pouvait se permettre de bouger sa tête d'un centimètre sans risquer une nouvelle fois de provoquer une catastrophe. Même si sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression de se gonfler de manière exponentielle, au point qu'il se demande s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser.

Ce qui arriva certainement, d'ailleurs, quand la main hésitante de Brienne se referma sur le seul de ses bras qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Le visage enfoui dans son épaule, elle respirait plus calmement. Et Jaime avait l'impression de se disloquer, littéralement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait éprouvé le sentiment d'être important, capital, vital à Cersei, car il était un peu d'elle-même et qui pouvait donc respirer sans poumon ? Mais jamais il n'y avait eu de surprise, de joie inédite, de réconfort ou de reconnaissance à découvrir qu'il était important. Tout avait toujours été évident, comme gravé dans le marbre. Comme s'il n'y avait aucun effort à fournir, comme si être aux côtés de Cersei avait toujours été sa place naturelle.

Mais Cersei n'avait pas éprouvé cela. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait offert la place de son frère et amant à Lancel. Cersei avait simplement cherché à se rassurer, à se compléter, car il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de se sentir entier. Et à ses yeux, seul un Lannister pouvait l'y aider.

Jaime déglutit. Lui n'avait jamais agis ainsi. Il n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre qu'elle, et avait simplement présumé qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de plus fort que son amour pour sa soeur car rien ni personne ne lui faisait éprouver un centième de ce qu'elle générait chez lui.

Mais Brienne était différente. Et à cet instant, il se sentait important. Presque vital pour elle qui ne pleurait jamais devant personne et aurait certainement porté le deuil de son parent en silence.

Même s'il avait l'impression de mourir et de devenir fou, cela en valait la peine. Et quand elle s'endormit, se détendant enfin progressivement, ses muscles déliés par le sommeil, il se garda bien de la lâcher. Plus encore de s'écarter. Il égrena le compte des secondes qui se muaient en minutes et des minutes qui se muaient en heures, jusqu'à l'aube. Et quand les premières lueurs du jour percèrent le voile de la nuit et pénétrèrent dans la chambre par la fenêtre dont ils ne fermaient jamais les volets, Jaime se déplia péniblement, avec des gestes raides mais précautionneux, jusqu'à libérer Brienne de son étreinte. Encore endormie, elle ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien. Y compris quand il rabattit la couverture sur elle après s'être levé. Y compris quand, tenaillé entre ce qu'il était correct de faire, ce qu'il était prudent de faire et ce qu'il s'était retenu de faire toute la nuit, il finit par l'embrasser furtivement sur le front.

Il se détourna brusquement pour ne pas risquer davantage, remit une bûche dans l'âtre et regagna son lit.

**.**

_Podrick_

Podrick n'était pas un idiot.

Il savait qu'il paraissait un peu simple, qu'on le taxait de naïveté et qu'il était encore jeune et relativement innocent. Mais il n'était ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni stupide. Et il avait le sommeil bien moins lourd que ne le présumaient les chevaliers.

Il savait que ser Jaime quittait chaque nuit le lit qu'ils étaient supposés partager pour rejoindre ser Brienne dans le sien. Il savait qu'ils y passaient la nuit en tout bien tout honneur - et il s'en sentait profondément soulagé ! - mais il savait aussi qu'ils s'efforçaient de le lui cacher. Comme ils paraissaient déterminés à agir comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

_Les amis partagent-ils le même lit chaque nuit, ser Jaime ?_

Mais Podrick n'en avait rien dit, et n'envisageait absolument pas de confronter le chevalier. Il pressentait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Qu'aussi déshonorante qu'elle puisse paraître à un oeil extérieur, la situation n'était pas mal en soit. Plus encore, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'idée que sa lady y trouvait son compte, qu'elle aimait cela. Et tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer les reniflements et les sanglots qui peinaient à rester silencieux de l'autre côté du paravent, et dont il savait que jamais il n'en aurait été témoin car ser Brienne ne lui aurait jamais parlé de son oncle à moins d'être certaine de pouvoir garder son masque, il songea qu'elle en avait besoin.

Mais si les choses devaient se poursuivre sur cette voie, lui ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il craignait que cela ne prenne un temps infini aux deux chevaliers pour se décider à être autre chose que ces supposés amis qu'ils affirmaient être. Non que Podrick y ait cru un seul instant par ailleurs.

Mais toutes ces préoccupations étaient loin de son esprit à présent. En ce jour, l'on s'apprêtait enfin à brûler les bûchers. Et comme les autres, il attendait cela avec impatience. Il n'en pouvait plus de la chape de plombs qui pesait sur Winterfell, sur ses murs et ses tours en bonne partie effondrés, sur son sang qui continuait de suinter çà et là, réapparaissant au gré du vent qui écartait la neige pour mieux dévoiler un cadavre.

Podrick et ses chevaliers avaient élu domicile aux cuisines en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre les survivants qui se masseraient devant les portes de la citadelle. Ils avaient vu partir Gendry Rivers sur une civière, car le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours poser le pied par terre. Sa fracture et ses muscles déchirés mettraient des mois, peut-être des années à guérir tout à fait.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama soudain la voix de ser Davos, et l'écuyer et les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers la porte de service.

Depuis qu'ils s'évertuaient à se cacher de tous ou presque pour ne pas risquer un incident diplomatique et une bagarre que Podrick n'aurait certainement pas pu recommander dans l'état actuel de ser Brienne, il n'y avait guère que le vieux marin pour les retrouver à tout bout de champ. Enfin défait des quantités gargantuesques de lait de pavot qu'on lui imposait chaque jour afin de ne pas délirer de douleur, Davos se portait mieux depuis peu. Il avait toujours un bras en écharpe et mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher de trop près lorsque le mestre refaisait son pansement, sous prétexte de s'imposer la vision d'un amas de chair et d'os que rien ne paraissait capable de souder à nouveau de manière convenable, mais il avait repris quelques couleurs et pouvait aller où bon lui semblait tant qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. En l'absence de Tyrion, qui passait le plus clair de ses journées à s'entretenir avec lord Varys, lady Sansa et les différents membres des conseils de chaque leader, ser Davos était devenu le meilleur pisteur de Winterfell, seul homme capable de retrouver la trace de l'improbable trio n'importe où.

Y compris attablé dans un recoin encombré des cuisines, autour d'une écuelle emplie d'une mixture peu appétissante.

\- Ser Davos, le salua Brienne. Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

\- Je crains de n'avoir pas d'autre solution que de vous demander de l'aide, en effet, avoua le vieil homme en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. Lady Lyanna exige d'assister à la crémation des bûchers.

Podrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Je la croyais alitée.

\- Elle l'est. Elle est même bien plus que cela. Les mestres n'osent pas encore se prononcer sur la guérison potentielle de son dos, mais ils craignent tous qu'elle ne puisse jamais plus remarcher. Et la chambre qu'on lui a attribuée se trouve dans les étages.

\- Il n'est donc absolument pas recommandé pour elle de sortir participer à la cérémonie, et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle le puisse, résuma Jaime. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

\- Elle a demandé à ce que quelqu'un la porte à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il suffira de lui trouver une chaise sur laquelle l'asseoir. Nous n'avons encore pas trouver le temps de fabriquer d'autres chaises roulantes comme celle de Brandon Stark, mais une chaise simple devrait faire l'affaire. Seulement, aucun des mestres n'a accepté, le roi Jon n'a pas souhaité s'en mêler, et je ne connais guère de chevalier dont la constitution leur permettrait de la faire descendre dans la cour sans risque. A votre exception.

Podrick s'apprêtait à protester, arguant que bien que lady Lyanna ne fût certainement pas très lourde, ser Brienne avait encore besoin de repos. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car déjà, sa Dame s'était levée.

\- Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant le début de la cérémonie.

\- J'ai mis du temps à vous trouver, répondit Davos. Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Podrick n'eut à nouveau pas le temps de dire un mot : déjà, Brienne délaissait son assiette et ses couverts pour suivre le vieux chevalier, Jaime sur les talons. L'écuyer ravala sa réplique et leur emboîta le pas. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et grimpèrent des escaliers étroits et glacés, comme il ne pouvait plus en exister qu'à Winterfell, particulièrement depuis que les trous béants qui perçaient les murs continuaient de déverser l'hiver sur les dalles intérieures. L'on n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de reboucher toutes les trouées.

Ils parvinrent finalement dans la chambre assignée à lady Lyanna, et Podrick resta en retrait, tant par conscience de son rang que parce qu'il se sentait soudain intimidé. Comme beaucoup, il avait rapidement appris à admirer la jeune lady Mormont, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé la retrouver un jour en pareille posture. Allongée dans son lit, elle était vêtue convenablement, mais son corps frêle disparaissait presque sous le corset de cuir, de bois et de métal qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, tout au plus son regard se promenait-il d'un point à un autre de la pièce. Ses cheveux lui encadraient le visage, faisant ressortir d'autant plus la pâleur de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas même un oreiller, et paraissait entièrement raide.

Paralysée.

\- Lady Lyanna, la salua Brienne en s'inclinant légèrement, et Jaime et Podrick l'imitèrent.

\- Ser Brienne, dit la jeune fille, et sa voix paraissait étrangement fêlée. Ser Davos m'a rapporté votre adoubement, je vous présente mes félicitations. Ser Jaime, écuyer, ajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un bref regard, et elle ne paraissait nullement surprise de les voir surgir à trois. Ser Davos vous a-t-il exposé la nature de ma demande ?

\- Il l'a fait, répondit Brienne. Votre mestre s'oppose-t-il à celle-ci ?

Par égard pour l'homme, elle lui adressa un regard. Retranché dans un coin de la pièce, il ne jetait qu'un regard peu amène aux nouveaux venus.

\- J'estime que ce serait beaucoup de souffrances pour peu de résultat. Lady Lyanna a été très gravement blessée et...

\- Six de mes côtes ont été brisées, le coupa l'intéressée, et même si sa voix était faible, elle suintait d'une autorité qui amenait sans peine le silence chez les autres. L'un de mes poumons a été transpercé. Ma colonne vertébrale pourrait bien avoir été trop endommagée pour qu'il me soit jamais plus possible de remarcher. Ma peau a été transpercée en de multiples endroits par mon armure quand celle-ci a été déformée par le géant. J'aurais dû mourir.

Elle avait énoncé tout cela d'une voix distante, et pendant une seconde, Podrick vit sous le visage autoritaire de la jeune lady la fillette qu'elle était encore. Une enfant de douze ans qui avait mené ses hommes au combat, qui avait triomphé d'un géant de quatre mètres mais qui ne contenait son émotion et sa faiblesse qu'avec peine, car elle aurait aimé n'avoir jamais eu à souffrir autant.

\- Mais mes hommes sont morts, reprit-elle, et la dureté était revenue. Mon cousin est mort. Quelle sorte de lady serais-je si je ne pouvais aller honorer le sacrifice de ceux qui m'ont suivi loin de chez eux pour combattre les Marcheurs Blancs ?

De là où il se trouvait, Podrick ne pouvait voir tout à fait le visage de Brienne, mais il sut qu'elle souriait avec douceur. Parce qu'il savait combien elle aimait la fillette, combien elle la respectait. Il échangea un regard avec ser Davos. Il savait déjà comment cela allait se finir.

\- Je descendrai, dit lady Lyanna. J'irai rendre hommage à mes hommes. M'aiderez-vous ?

\- Oui, ma lady. Mais puis-je faire une suggestion ?

Le soulagement était passé brièvement sur le visage de la fillette, et elle acquiesça.

\- J'ai été moi-même blessée aux épaules et il m'est encore pénible d'effectuer certains mouvements. Au regard du dispositif qui vous maintient immobile, je crains de trop vous faire souffrir dans mes déplacements. Accepteriez-vous que je requiers l'aide de ser Jaime pour vous porter jusqu'aux bûchers ?

Podrick dut se faire violence pour ne pas paraître trop ouvertement surpris. Certes, Brienne était encore convalescente, mais rien qui l'empêcha de soulever une fillette du poids de lady Lyanna, quand bien même il aurait fallu la maintenir dans une posture bien particulière.

Puis il comprit. C'était l'évidence même. Il donna discrètement un coup dans le bras de Jaime, qui était figé de surprise. Lady Lyanna le dévisageait, songeuse.

\- Ser Jaime.

Comprenant l'ordre implicite, il fit un pas en avant et se retrouva à hauteur de Brienne.

\- Je ne cacherai pas que je ne voyais pas votre arrivée d'un bon oeil, comme nombre de gens du Nord, dit la fillette et son regard ne quittait pas le régicide. Je sais de quels crimes vous vous êtes rendu coupable. Je sais aussi que lady Sansa et ser Brienne se portent garantes de vous, et que vous avez prouvé vos dires et tenu votre promesse en venant combattre jusqu'ici. Je suis Nordienne. Je doute de jamais pouvoir apprécier un Lannister. Mais je vous respecte. Accepteriez-vous de m'aider à rendre hommage à mes hommes ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Jaime demeura bouche-bée, puis il s'inclina, plus profondément qu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre.

\- Ce serait un honneur, lady Lyanna.

Elle cligna des yeux pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu, puis tourna son regard vers son mestre, qui paraissait désormais particulièrement agacé.

\- Il vous faudra faire très attention, et veiller à ne pas lui incliner le corps. Elle doit devra à tout prix demeurer en position assise, le buste à angle droit. Vous feriez trop de dégâts en la portant allongée.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il les abreuva de conseils et exigea que Podrick et Davos se procurent en urgence une chaise droite sur laquelle il faudrait poser lady Lyanna une fois devant les bûchers. Puis, il fut temps. Jaime, avec la permission de la jeune lady et l'aide de Brienne qui fit le tour du lit, la souleva avec précaution. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, le visage crispé de douleur, mais elle n'émit pas une plainte. Le régicide cala sa main d'or sous ses jambes, et passa son bras valide derrière son dos pour la maintenir droite. Comme Podrick l'avait présumé, lady Lyanna était particulièrement légère, et tout cela paraissait d'une facilité déconcertante.

Descendre les escaliers fut particulièrement pénible et long. Podrick marchait derrière Jaime, Brienne devant de sorte à sécuriser son précieux colis, ser Davos ouvrait la marche. Plusieurs fois, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de lady Lyanna, mais chaque fois que Jaime marqua une pause pour lui demander s'il devait poursuivre, elle hocha la tête.

Si Podrick avait eu des soupçons, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste quand ils parvinrent enfin dans la cour principale. Ils firent une halte, le temps pour lady Lyanna de refouler ses larmes de douleur. L'écuyer tira un linge propre de sa poche et lui proposa de lui essuyer le visage, ce qu'elle accepta d'un souffle. Elle était livide, et malgré toutes les précautions de Jaime, elle paraissait avoir été torturée. Une fois que son visage fût séché de ses larmes, elle adressa un infime signe de tête à Podrick en guise de remerciement, et croisa le regard de ser Davos, qui les attendait sur le seuil de la cour. Il avait profité de leur pause pour rafler une chaise dans une pièce toute proche.

\- Êtes-vous prête, ma Dame ?

Lady Lyanna prit une courte inspiration, et son visage redevint celui, dur et fier, de la jeune lady de l'Île aux Ours.

\- Je suis prête.

En silence, ils reprirent leur progression. Et à mesure qu'ils rejoignaient les gens qui se massaient devant la porte principale, Podrick voyait les regards se poser sur eux et les suivre avec insistance. Surprise. Choc, même. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté lui réchauffer la poitrine. Sa Dame avait prévu cela. Elle l'avait provoqué. Elle savait que la meilleure façon de protéger Jaime Lannister était de lui assurer des alliés. Et si elle n'avait certainement pas cru une seule seconde en faire l'un des proches de lady Lyanna, elle venait de lui octroyer l'image de l'un de ses alliés. Et quand on savait de quelle aura bénéficiait la jeune lady, c'était finement joué, et d'une aide précieuse. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte principale, les Nordiens s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Les Stark, les Immaculés et Daenerys et les siens s'étaient déjà installés face aux bûchers, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était à en donner le vertige. Un instant, Podrick se sentit vaciller. Tant de gens avaient péri en une nuit... Tant d'autres avaient succombé à leurs blessures... Il n'osait compter les bûchers.

Leur groupe se posta près de Brandon Stark et Brienne croisa le regard de lady Sansa. Sur un signe de tête de sa part, Davos disposa la chaise et, avec autant de précautions qu'ils en avaient prises pour la soulever du lit, Jaime et Brienne l'installèrent dessus. Elle retint une nouvelle grimace, qui la défigura néanmoins un bref instant et, chevaleresque, Podrick la drapa dans l'épaisse cape de fourrures qu'ils avaient descendu de sa chambre.

Tout cela se fit en silence, mais les regards qu'ils récoltèrent auraient parlé mieux de longs discours. Jon Snow paraissait ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là, ainsi assemblés, et portait sur Davos des yeux chargés d'incompréhension. Lady Sansa avait une lueur satisfaite dans le regard, et Arya Stark et Brandon Stark se fendirent d'un infime signe de tête, salut ou remerciement, Podrick n'aurait su dire. Mais alors qu'ils s'écartaient, non sans avoir assuré dans un murmure qu'ils aideraient lady Lyanna à remonter dans ses appartements une fois la cérémonie achevée, il aperçut le regard de la reine des dragons, et sur qu'il n'avait rien de satisfait. Pire que cela, il était furieux. Révolté. Haineux.

Ils se retranchèrent légèrement à l'écart, passant devant nombre de visages que Podrick n'avait plus croisés que brièvement ces derniers jours mais qui, pour beaucoup, portaient encore les traces des horreurs auxquelles ils avaient survécu. Brienne, qui marchait en tête de leur trio, les plaça à bonne distance de Daenerys et des siens. Comme cela n'avait eu de cesse d'être le cas ces derniers jours, Jaime se retrouva entre la chevaleresse et l'écuyer. Ainsi, nul ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Un silence de plombs régnait sur l'assistance. L'on avait à peine fini de disposer les corps sur les bûchers, et Pod vit lady Sansa et la reine Daenerys quitter les rangs un instant, pour se pencher sur des corps. Il pouvait en deviner l'identité, à défaut d'en voir les visages. Et il en sentait le poids sur sa conscience, sur son estomac. Tous ces gens, qu'ils avaient croisé ou à qui il avait adressé la parole quelques jours plus tôt encore. Ces sauvageons qui l'avaient marqué par leur langage rocailleux, ces étrangers à la peau cuivrée ou sombre, ces Nordiens aussi rudes que l'hiver lui-même.

Morts, désormais. Etablis sur des enfilades de bûchers près desquels se tenaient des soldats Immaculés, une torche à la main. Et soudain, toutes les préoccupations bassement personnelles de Podrick lui parurent indécentes au regard de la catastrophe. Qu'importait, à qui que ce soit, ce qu'il se passait dans le secret de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les deux chevaliers. Qu'importait, vraiment ? Alors qu'il voyait lady Sansa penchée au-dessus du corps de Theon Greyjoy, les épaules tremblantes, alors qu'il voyait la reine des dragons embrasser le front de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu.

Et, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait réalisé jusque-là, Podrick prit conscience de la chance qu'il avait eue. Il était vivant. Ser Brienne était vivante. Lord Tyrion était vivant.

Il joignit les mains pour dissimuler ses tremblements. Et sentit chaque fibre de son être réagir quand la voix de Jon Snow s'éleva, forte, au milieu du silence.

\- Nous voici réunis pour dire adieu à nos frères et sœurs. A nos pères, à nos mères. A nos amis. Les hommes et les femmes qui sont allés au-delà de leurs différences pour combattre côte à côte, et sont morts côte à côte, afin que d'autres puissent vivre. Chacun d'entre nous à travers le monde est redevable d'une dette qu'il ne pourra jamais rembourser. Il est de notre devoir, et il en va de notre honneur, qu'ils ne meurent pas dans nos mémoires. Pour ceux qui viendront après nous, et pour ceux qui viendront après eux, jusqu'à la disparition de l'homme sur cette terre. Ils furent les boucliers qui protégèrent le royaume des humains.

Ils furent les boucliers qui protégèrent le royaume des humains, répéta mentalement Podrick en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le bouclier qui protège le monde des humains. Le serment de la Garde de Nuit depuis la nuit des temps.

Il déglutit, le regard errant parmi les bûchers. Et quand les derniers mots de Jon Snow fendirent le ciel, il sut que le roi du Nord disait vrai. Ceux qui avaient péri face aux Marcheurs avaient honoré le plus vieux serment de Westeros et jamais ils ne reverraient de tels braves.

Mais surtout, songea Podrick alors que les Stark, la reine Daenerys, le commandant des Immaculés, ser Davos et Tormund le sauvageon portaient les torches aux bûchers et que les premières flammes commençaient à s'élever, il espérait que la mémoire du monde ne les oublierait pas. Que Brandon Stark, toujours, les garderait en lui. Qu'un mestre retranscrirait leur nom et leur courage dans un livre qui traverserait le temps.

Mais plus encore, il espérait ne jamais revoir de tels braves brûler sous ses yeux.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà. **

Ceci était mon chapitre des bûchers. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai souhaité faire un peu traîner les choses car il m'apparaissait plus réaliste qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré, les survivants de la Longue Nuit ne puissent pas régler le problème des corps dans les deux jours. Je voulais aussi que les séquelles de Lyanna paraissent réalistes, et le rapprochement de Jaime et Brienne moins brutal, d'où l'accumulation de scènes de proximité. Mais le prochain chapitre sera celui du banquet, et les choses vont s'accélérer un peu. Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui auraient oublié ce détail venu d'_Une part de lui-même_, l'oncle de Brienne est Naath Aranoth, le père de Leth, qui l'a élevée à la Guilde conjointement avec les ladies Oldvalon et Gaelyn.

Ah, et j'ai revérifié mes notes d'_Une part de lui-même_, Hécate : Brienne avait bien trois frères quand elle était enfant, Eryn (qui était son aîné), Haran et Galladon, et une soeur, Velia. Tous sont morts en bas âge, ce qui ne lui laisse qu'Erwyn et Rienna, nés du deuxième mariage de Selwyn.

**Voilà !**

Ci-dessous, mon planning de publication du mois de Décembre (pour plus d'infos, je vous recommande d'aller jeter un oeil à l'annonce publier sur Une part de lui-même) :

**Jeudi 5 Décembre :** _Jour après jour,_ chapitre des bûchers **(c'est fait!)**

**Nuit du 7 au 8 Décembre :** Nuit du FoF, écriture d'au moins 1 OS GOT

**Mardi 10 Décembre :** _Chroniques d'une cohabitation chaotique,_ OS écrits durant la Nuit du FoF

**Dimanche 15 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même, _Les alliances et les promesses partie 3

**Vendredi 20 Décembre : **_Jour après jour_, chapitre du banquet

**Mercredi 25 Décembre :** _Une part de lui-même,_ re-upload des chapitres 1 à 3

**Lundi 30 Décembre (incertain) : **_Une part de lui-même,_ Les alliances et les promesses partie 4

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,

Kael Kaerlan


	7. Le banquet

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà,**

Voici enfin le chapitre du banquet !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews**, et pardon pour le retard ! Je me suis un peu laissé submerger par le travail et les aléas, donc je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Mille excuses. J'espère que cette version vous plaira, au moins.

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**.**

**\- JOUR APRES JOUR –**

**Chapitre 7**

**Le banquet**

Pour la quatrième fois en quelques minutes, Brienne lissa les plis de sa tunique. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre peu avant la tombée du jour, et laissé à Jaime et Podrick la primeur de se rendre au banquet avant elle. Depuis que tous les survivants avaient pu contempler le régicide portant la jeune lady Lyanna et celle-ci s'adressant à lui comme à l'un de ses sujets, elle ne redoutait plus qu'il se fasse attaquer à tout bout de champ. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner un Nordien, et la fillette était de ceux qui ne s'en laissaient pas compter. Qu'elle accordât à un Lannister suffisamment de confiance pour qu'il la porte d'un bout à l'autre du château assurerait la sécurité de Jaime le temps qu'il resterait à Winterfell.

Ce qui avait certes ôté un poids considérable des épaules de la chevaleresse, mais n'en avait pas moins rien changé quant aux dispositions du soir. Afin de ne pas laisser à l'atmosphère mortifère davantage d'occasions de s'installer, un banquet avait été organisé dans la grande salle enfin défaite de son statut d'hôpital de fortune. Brienne avait longuement hésité à y aller comme simple membre du château, elle n'avait aucune intention de se mêler aux autres sur les bancs des communs, après avoir tant mis en oeuvre pour s'en éloigner ces derniers jours. Mais Podrick voulait se détendre, profiter d'une soirée apaisée, où l'alcool coulerait à flots, où il ne serait pas question de panser les blessures des uns ou noyer la douleur des autres dans du lait de pavot. Et il fallait lui reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu fondamentalement tort. Ils avaient besoin d'une soirée de paix, enfin. Alors elle avait cédé, de bon cœur. Pod méritait une telle soirée, et eux aussi.

Elle acheva de lisser sa tunique, lavée du jour et raccommodée tant bien que mal, et laissa son regard glisser sur Oathkeeper, qui pendait à la cheminée, près des deux autres lames. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'armer ce soir. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Tout du moins, pas des armes. Mais à voir Widow's Wail qui pendait près de sa propre épée, Brienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Le comportement de Jaime avait été de plus en plus... étrange ces derniers jours. La définition d'amitié qu'il lui avait proposé l'avait tant mise mal à l'aise qu'elle l'avait rassurée, en quelque sorte. Oh, il restait un léger goût de cendres à l'ensemble, car Brienne n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien qu'une part d'elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite de cet simple énoncé. Mais elle l'avait endormie depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait l'ignorer. Beaucoup plus, en tout cas, que l'étreinte que le régicide lui avait dispensé quand elle pleurait la perte prochaine de celui qui lui avait tout appris des armes. Naath Aranoth laissait une brûlure dans sa poitrine, et malgré l'ordre qu'elle s'était donnée de faire bonne figure, Brienne ne pouvait tout à fait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se trouver auprès de son oncle à cet instant.

Elle se secoua, déçue de son propre comportement. Elle ne devait pas tant s'appesantir sur le corbeau qu'elle attendait avec inquiétude, pas ce soir, alors qu'il fallait célébrer le fait d'avoir survécu. Pas plus qu'elle ne devait s'appesantir sur le changement progressif qui s'opérait au fil des jours entre Jaime et elle. Même si elle refusait de se laisser entraîner sur ce chemin, quelle sorte d'amis dormaient ainsi ensemble chaque nuit, se réconfortant de leurs peines ? Elle le savait, quelque chose ne tenait pas la route dans ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Dans ce qu'ils avaient affirmé être.

Se défaisant de ses pensées comme elle l'aurait fait d'une toile d'araignée, elle remit une bûche dans le feu et poussa la porte. Il était tant de rejoindre les autres. Les festivités avaient déjà plus ou moins commencées, elle en entendait le vacarme monter graduellement le long des couloirs. Pour autant, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas hors de sa chambre qu'elle aperçut sa jeune lady, postée à l'encoignure. Ses yeux, rouges, avaient retrouvé une certaine fermeté, et elle paraissait légèrement plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été en pleurant la perte de Theon Greyjoy, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Lady Sansa. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Simplement de te dire un mot.

La jeune femme s'approcha, et Brienne chercha rapidement une trace de mécontentement sur ses traits, sans en trouver. Elle avait craint que son initiative de placer Jaime sous la protection indirecte de Lyanna Mormont ne déclenche sa colère, mais apparemment Sansa en paraissait loin.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me consultes, annonça calmement Sansa. Mais j'approuve ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu ne pouvais sans doute mieux trouver.

D'un geste, elle la pria d'approcher et Brienne et elle s'engagèrent tranquillement dans le couloir. C'était étrange de marcher ainsi au côté de la jeune Dame de Winterfell. Etrange, et lointain. Depuis longtemps, leurs entrevues se faisaient brèves et se cantonnaient à une table dans la bibliothèque.

\- Veuillez me pardonner. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me décider.

Sansa hocha la tête, puis lui adressa un regard étrangement anxieux.

\- Comment se portent tes blessures ?

\- Elles guérissent.

\- Bien.

Cette fois-ci, Sansa s'immobilisa dans le couloir, forçant Brienne à faire de même. Quand elle croisa son regard, la chevaleresse y vit la détermination qu'elle avait apprise à respecter.

\- Je n'ai pas jugé opportun de le faire jusqu'à présent, mais j'escompte m'entretenir avec ser Jaime demain afin de lui demander ce qu'il envisage de faire maintenant que la guerre contre les Marcheurs est terminée. La reine des dragons et les siens partiront bientôt pour Port-Réal, et ceux des Nordiens qui pourront la suivre feront de même. Chaque jour, le statut de ser Jaime devient plus complexe.

\- Je le sais.

\- Sais-tu vers où tend sa loyauté désormais ?

Un instant, Brienne se sentit transportée quelques nuits en arrière, lorsqu'il était venu la rejoindre pour la première fois.

_\- On se fout de la loyauté._

_\- On se foutait de la loyauté face aux Marcheurs, s'entendit-elle répondre. Mais nous avons gagné. La loyauté va redevenir notre priorité. _

_\- Pas la mienne. Pas cette loyauté-ci._

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, ma Dame, répondit-elle lentement. Mais il m'a laissé entendre que son engagement envers sa soeur s'était émoussé. Que peut-être, il ne lui serait plus loyal.

Sansa la considéra pensivement un instant, puis se tourna vers le bruit qui montait de la grande salle. Ce n'était rien d'extravagant ou de particulièrement joyeux, au contraire - mais c'était le bruit que font des hommes quand ils s'entassent par centaines au même endroit et veulent chacun une place assise et une assiette pleine.

\- S'il le faut, reprit Sansa en reportant son attention sur la chevaleresse, je lui accorderai de demeurer ici. Il a respecté ses engagements envers nous, a largement prouvé sa valeur, et je te fais pleinement confiance si tu me dis qu'il ne représente nul danger pour moi et les miens. Et je sais qu'il t'a adoubé, et qu'il t'est un ami cher, ajouta-t-elle avant que Brienne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Lord Tyrion et moi nous sommes mis d'accord. Jamais son frère ne sera en sécurité s'il regagne le Sud, pas tant que la guerre continuera, et nul ne sait ce qu'il en sera une fois qu'elle sera terminée. Mais s'il m'en fait la demande, je lui permettrai de rester à Winterfell en qualité d'invité.

Brienne sentait sa bouche s'assécher et elle se contenta de s'incliner du chef. Elle avait le très clair sentiment que cette faveur, même si elle revêtait certainement une portée politique non-négligeable - peut-être serait-il toujours possible de faire valoir que Jaime était en réalité le captif des Stark et de se servir de lui comme otage -, était aussi inestimable qu'unique. D'autres n'auraient pas été aussi généreux.

\- Merci, lady Sansa.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune louve, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Brienne lui vit à nouveau un air de jeunesse apaisée. Jusqu'alors, elle n'en avait aperçu que des bribes, aussitôt étouffées sous d'autres sentiments, rongées par les cauchemars, par les enjeux, par la guerre.

\- Ce soir, tu n'auras pas à me protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sentes la responsabilité, ni que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu as combattu pour moi, pour mon château, pour ma famille et pour tout ce qui nous était cher. Tu mérites de profiter de cette soirée. Alors amusez-vous, ser Brienne, assena-t-elle doucement. C'est un ordre.

La chevaleresse sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui enflammer la poitrine et elle s'inclina avec respect, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles échangèrent encore un regard, puis se séparèrent. Elles étaient parvenus à la grande salle, et il appartenait à Sansa de rejoindre les siens à la table d'honneur - bien que Brienne ne vît Arya Stark nulle part, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus la chercher. Tant qu'elle vivait, c'était bien le principal.

En revanche, Brienne devait trouver Podrick et Jaime. En quelques heures, la grande salle avait été débarrassée des derniers blessés que l'on avait installé de manière plus définitive dans une pièce plus étroite, et les tables avaient retrouvé leur place. On avait également trouvé des tonneaux de vin à la cave, et la nourriture, jusque-là en quantité limitée et de qualité bien médiocre, paraissait largement suffisante et comestible pour que tous les survivants ou presque ne soient attablés, le nez plongé dans leur assiette. Il régnait un grand calme, mais le raclement des chaises et des bancs n'étaient pas étouffés par les râles douloureux des blessés, et en dépit de l'odeur tenace de chair brûlée qui persistait sur le domaine, et des visages sombres çà et là, quelque chose avait changé.

Brienne parcourut la pièce des yeux, sans trouver les deux silhouettes qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait tant de monde qu'il avait fallu rajouter des tables, et il était presque impossible de se glisser entre elles. Toutes les armées se mêlaient dans cet imbroglio d'hommes et de femmes éprouvés par les évènements. Quelques enfants apparaissaient même, çà et là.

Un serviteur lui tendit un verre de vin qu'elle prit machinalement, toute à son observation. Où avaient-ils pu passer ? Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose ? En principe, il n'y avait plus aucun risque, maintenant que Lyanna était apparue comme leur protectrice. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient renoncé à participer au banquet, qu'ils soient partis à sa recherche, qu'ils...

Il lui sembla apercevoir au loin le visage de Podrick, au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle fit demi-tour pour se glisser dans la mince allée la plus proche. Le choc la prit au dépourvu, mais elle sut instantanément qui elle venait de percuter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à Winterfell dont elle s'était habituée à la poigne, et qui aurait naturellement pris la liberté de la retenir par le bras. Mortifiée, Brienne contempla les gouttes de vin qui s'étaient échappées de son verre pour tâcher le pourpoint de Jaime, lui aussi lavé du jour.

\- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

Toute la confiance qu'elle avait ressenti en acceptant l'ordre de Sansa venait de s'envoler. Il n'y avait réellement que sur un champ de bataille qu'elle était à l'aise. N'y aurait-il donc pas le moindre banquet où elle ne se ridiculiserait pas ? Soudain, ceux de son adolescence, du temps où Selwyn l'avait ramenée auprès de lui, lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle sentit sa peau chauffer d'humiliation.

\- C'est ma faute, assura Jaime avec un sourire de travers. J'aurais dû vous appeler. Je voulais vous montrer où nous nous étions installés.

Brienne ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, le regard rivé sur le pourpoint tâché. Ce n'était rien de trop visible, mais tout de même.

\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, insista Jaime et elle leva finalement les yeux. Je crois que nous avons connu pire que quelques gouttes de vin, non ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient séparés plus de quelques minutes pour la première fois depuis des jours, et notamment pour la première fois depuis que leurs rapports avaient tant changé, mais Brienne ne se sentait soudain plus très à l'aise. Tout autour d'eux, le monde lui rappelait son existence, là où il était si facile de l'oublier dans la nuit, au fond d'un lit, en se répétant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à passer des heures à discuter à voix basse ni à se rapprocher un peu plus chaque nuit.

Brienne se laissa guider entre les tables, suivant machinalement Jaime sans même regarder où ils allaient. Jusqu'à présent, elle était parvenue plus ou moins efficacement à éviter de se poser des question, mais à mesure que la journée était passée, elle s'était sentie graduellement de plus en plus mal.

Les premières nuits, elle s'était naturellement dit, et répétée, que oui, ils étaient amis. Que Jaime avait tout abandonné pour venir affronter les morts à Winterfell, et qu'il était désormais en recherche désespérée de chaleur humaine, de soutien. D'une relation qui fût vraie et sur laquelle il puisse s'appuyer. Elle s'était persuadée que cette dépendance disparaîtrait après quelques jours, quand le traumatisme de la Longue Nuit s'estomperait, mais il y avait eu la lettre de tante O. et tante Lyn. Et il y avait eu cette étreinte, dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, et qui n'avait aucun but personnel. Et, pire encore, la sensation brève, peut-être irréelle, d'un baiser rapide sur son front, juste avant que la chaleur ne la quitte, que Jaime ne se lève.

Sans doute avait-elle rêvé. Elle était en train de s'extraire du sommeil, peut-être était-elle encore perdue dans ses rêves. C'était le plus probable, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Jaime Lannister puisse se montrer affectueux. Ceci dit, jamais elle n'avait cru un jour ouvrir les yeux, malade, pour découvrir le régicide coucher près d'elle, prompt à se laisser tomber sur elle pour l'obliger au repos. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Comme il avait partagé son lit chaque nuit depuis la fin des combats. Et elle était certaine de n'avoir pas rêvé l'étreinte qui l'avait bercée. Et si, sur le coup, la détresse lui brouillait les idées, il en allait autrement maintenant.

Et elle ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre.

_C'est une femme, ça ?_

_Vous êtes encore plus laide en plein jour._

Voilà ce qu'avait été Jaime Lannister. Voilà ce à quoi elle devait se raccrocher pour ne pas laisser à son esprit l'occasion de se bercer d'illusions cruelles. Même le traumatisme de la Longue Nuit ne pouvait pas tant changer le cours des choses.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle revint au présent, croisa le regard inquiet de Jaime. Força ses lèvres à ébaucher une réponse atone.

\- Oui.

\- Vous semblez pensive.

\- Je comprends qu'une telle chose vous paraisse étrange, rétorqua-t-elle sans même y penser.

Ils étaient au milieu d'inconnus, et elle se sentit à nouveau mortifiée. Au cours des derniers jours, certains des réflexes qu'elle avait pris pendant son séjour à Port-Réal avaient refait surface, et elle n'était pas toujours parvenue à les contrôler. Quand elle y échouait, cependant, ils étaient souvent seuls, et Podrick endormi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chevalier.

\- Touché. Alors, vous me répondez ou il faut que je devine ce qui vous préoccupe ?

\- Préoccuper est un bien grand mot.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Les conversations commençaient à émerger çà et là, semblables à un bruissement, et tous ceux qui les entouraient paraissaient n'avoir aucun intérêt pour eux. Brienne hésita, aperçut Podrick, encore loin, puis céda :

\- Qu'envisagez-vous de faire, maintenant que c'est terminé ?

\- Maintenant que c'est terminé ? répéta Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.

Le fantôme de leur première conversation nocturne flotta une seconde entre eux.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, dit-il d'un ton où se mêlait la bravade et une incertitude, presque une inquiétude. N'est-ce pas ?

Brienne sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre, et sa tête se vider d'idées. Plus les jours passaient, plus cette phrase revêtait une importance et un sens différent de ceux qu'elle lui avait insufflé à Port-Réal. Elle n'osait pas définir ce que ces mots étaient devenus, mais ils étaient plus qu'eux-mêmes. Ils sous-entendaient à eux seuls toute cette étrange relation qui se tissait et remplaçait l'ordre établi des choses.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, répéta Brienne doucement, et elle vit les traits de Jaime se détendre légèrement. Mais lady Sansa m'a fait part d'une possibilité. Elle voudra bientôt vous voir pour discuter avec vous de ce que vous souhaitez faire.

\- Elle craint que je ne rejoigne l'armée de ma soeur ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Mais elle ne peut vous laisser aller et venir sans être certaine de vos engagements. Et vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez désormais. D'allez où bon vous semble. Vous avez honorez votre serment dans le Nord, rien ne vous y retient plus.

Cette fois-ci, Jaime ne fit même pas l'effort d'ébaucher un pas de plus pour se donner une illusion de progresser vers Pod qui les attendait toujours - et ne devait certainement pas manquer une miette de la conversation qui se tenait à voix basse à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Vous voudriez que je parte ?

La question était étrangement sérieuse, presque inquiète. Tout autant, en vérité, que son "on se fout de la loyauté ?". Craignait-il réellement qu'elle puisse le vouloir le plus loin possible d'elle ? Croyait-il que parce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques remarques quelques nuits plus tôt, pour lui signifier qu'il prenait trop de liberté, elle puisse souhaiter son départ ? Tout avait semblé se passer normalement aujourd'hui, autant qu'il était possible pour cette funeste journée de l'être, et ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient...

Otage et geôlière. Otages communs. Geôlier et otage. Lord commandant et invitée-otage. Alliés incapables de se trouver dans le même camp. Compagnons d'armes. Amis.

Jamais elle n'avait eu d'ami semblable. Pas même Leth et Leung, qu'elle avait pourtant placés au rang de frère et soeur, avec qui elle avait passé des années. Jamais elle n'avait passé des heures à discuter à voix basse au milieu de la nuit, jamais elle n'avait écouté les confidences d'un homme qui avait tout perdu ou presque, jamais elle n'avait parlé à quiconque, hors de la Guilde, de quelqu'un qui y soit lié. Jamais elle n'avait parlé à quiconque de son oncle, ses tantes, ses frère et soeur. Depuis qu'elle les avait quittés, c'était comme s'ils étaient morts.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et Brienne se sentit mal.

Et si elle n'avait pas rêvé ? S'il avait réellement passé la nuit à la tenir contre lui, pour se permettre un rapide baiser sur le front au moment de se lever ? Si c'était cela, qui soudain le mettait, lui, mal à l'aise, alors que cela signifiait-il ? Que fallait-il en déduire ?

_Vous l'aimez ?_

_Vous êtes encore plus laide en plein jour._

_Il n'y a rien à déduire, s_e morigéna-t-elle. _Il a tout quitté et tout perdu, à part son frère. Il a besoin de soutien, voilà tout. Et il n'y a que moi. Et nous sommes amis._

Elle avait toujours su que Renly n'éprouvait que de la pitié pour elle, et après le mépris et le dégoût, elle avait espéré inspirer un minima de respect à Jaime, et elle savait aujourd'hui que c'était chose faite. Elle avait gagné son respect et son amitié. Le reste lui était interdit. Tant parce qu'elle était elle que parce qu'il était lui. Un homme pour qui l'unique personne vers qui il tendrait toujours serait Cersei Lannister. Même s'il s'en était détourné. Même s'il méritait bien mieux que de la servir à nouveau un jour. Il aimait sa soeur d'un amour que Brienne ne pourrait jamais comprendre, qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer, mais elle ne l'avait plus jamais blâmé pour ça depuis qu'il s'était fait trancher la main.

Elle était son amie, après tout. Elle n'avait pas à le juger. Et s'il lui annonçait qu'il voulait s'en retourner à Port-Réal, ou à Castral Roc, elle le respecterait. Même si, à voir sa réaction, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne le fasse jamais. Qu'il veuille bien rester ici, dans le Nord glacial, où sa vie ne serait plus en danger et où, graduellement, il pourrait devenir un homme que l'on respecterait. Pour qu'on ne le nomme plus le régicide. Elle y veillerait.

Brienne sentit son visage, figé dans une expression incertaine, se plier aux affres d'un demi-sourire ironique aussi distancié qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, ser Jaime.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux du chevalier, et il se détendit à nouveau, esquissant même un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne joue pas, _ser,_ répliqua-t-il en appuyant le titre honorifique. Enfin si, peut-être. Mais vous êtes la seule à bien vouloir jouer avec moi, que faut-il donc que je fasse ?

\- Vous assagir me semblerait une possibilité adéquate.

\- Ennuyeux à mourir.

\- Vous ne saurez certainement jamais vous ennuyer, si vous continuez de la sorte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu incertain, de plus en plus confiant. Peu importait le monde autour d'eux, finalement. Peu importait que les règles changent. Brienne n'était pas certaine encore de cela, mais elle voulait y croire. Peu importait tout ça, puisque certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Certaines choses ne faisaient que devenir des repères.

**.**

_\- Vous aviez fait une promesse._

_\- Oui, celle de ramener ses filles à Catelyn Stark. Qui est morte, désormais._

_Le regard noir de Brienne le foudroya, mais il n'en fit pas plus cas qu'il n'en aurait fait d'un oiseau venu se poser près d'eux sur le muret. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'elle lui en veuille. Ces derniers jours avaient été insupportables, et il voyait encore le regard de Cersei se détourner de lui quand il avançait, machinalement, le bras droit en avant. La main d'or qu'elle avait fait forgée pour lui était lourde, et elle laissait son moignon douloureux et rougi à chaque fin de journée. Mais même cette main ne parvenait pas à donner à sa soeur l'illusion qu'il était encore un homme. Ni à elle, ni à son père. Seul Tyrion s'était comporté avec lui d'une façon correcte, si ce n'est habituelle. _

_Et Brienne de Tarth, aussi. Si l'on considérait le fait que lui être insupportable était une chose habituelle. _

_Ils s'étaient rejoint aux extrémités des jardins du Donjon Rouge, quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de l'endroit où la petite Sansa Stark s'était réfugiée pour prier face à la mer d'huile._

_\- Renvoyez-la au Nord. Auprès des siens._

_\- En reste-t-il seulement un ? répliqua Jaime d'un ton ironique. Les petits Stark ont été tués par les Greyjoy, Eddard Stark décapité par mon neveu, et la petite Arya a probablement été tuée quand elle fuyait Port-Réal. Sans doute doit-elle pourrir dans un coin de la capitale. Et il en est de même pour lady Catelyn et son fils Robb, mais aux Jumeaux, eux._

_Il s'en voulut presque de sa froideur quand il vit le visage de Brienne se crisper. La nouvelle leur était parvenue alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au Donjon Rouge depuis quelques heures à peine, anéantissant tous les espoirs de la guerrière et les promesses du régicide. _

_\- Winterfell n'appartient plus aux Stark. La forteresse sera probablement remise aux Bolton par mon père, et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je la renvoie dans les bras de ceux qui ont fait assassiner sa famille. _

_\- Il lui reste un frère, au Mur, insista Brienne. Renvoyez-la là-bas._

_Mais par les Sept, n'avait-elle pas une autre rengaine à lui asséner ? Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce refrain-là. Il le détestait. Il avait simplement envie qu'elle se taise, qu'elle lui fiche la paix et qu'elle le laisse reprendre ses marques. Il en avait par-dessus la tête, de toutes ces choses qu'on lui disait, qu'on attendait de lui, pour lesquelles personne n'avait la moindre patience. Ce n'était pas simple, voilà. C'en était même très loin. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son père, il avait le sentiment de le décevoir, d'être réduit, eh bien... pratiquement au rang de Tyrion, un fils qui ne ferait jamais plus un bon chevalier, et c'était même pire encore, car lui n'avait pas une intelligence aiguisée. Il n'était plus rien. Joffrey le méprisait, Cersei n'avait plus aucune attention pour lui, même l'appel de la peau paraissait s'être émoussé. Quand il la touchait, il sentait encore sa chair crépiter, le besoin lui prendre le ventre, mais elle se bornait à s'esquiver, et même quand il parvenait à lui toucher la main, à lui parler, à tenter de la réconforter, de lui assurer qu'il était le même, qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour lui revenir et qu'il n'était en rien responsable du fait d'avoir tant tardé et de s'être fait trancher la main, elle refusait qu'il la touche avec son moignon. Elle n'en tolérait pas davantage la vue._

_Peut-être même ne tolérait-elle plus sa vue, à lui._

_\- Vous êtes aussi blonde que les Lannister et vous m'emmerdez autant qu'eux, lâcha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Si vous n'étiez pas si laide, je vous croirais de la famille. _

_Il appuya sa pique d'un regard qu'il espérait clôturer cet échange. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était vrai. D'un autre côté, les remarques mesquines commençaient à le lasser lui aussi. Et d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il avec une seconde de retard, il s'était fait la réflexion la veille qu'il ne lui en coûterait pas bien cher de lever le pied, étant donné que Brienne de Tarth était devenue en un temps record le nouveau sujet de raillerie de la moitié de la Cour. _

_Bien joué, Jaime, bon départ pour tes bonnes résolutions._

_Furieux tant contre lui-même que contre la moitié du monde, Cersei comprise car elle était de très loin la plus frustrante en ce moment, et Sansa aussi, tiens, parce qu'elle vivait encore et qu'il restait attaché à elle par serment, il détourna les yeux et se perdit dans l'océan. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde, loin de toutes ces merdes royales, il aurait bien voulu le savoir..._

_**.**_

_\- Vous espérez que m'insulter puis vous retrancher dans le silence en m'ignorant vous fasse gagner cette dispute ? s'enquit finalement Brienne, comme il ne lui adressait toujours pas le moindre regard._

_Il poussa un profond soupir, toujours face à l'océan. Brienne, elle, préférait ne pas relâcher son attention. Il était borné, mais elle l'était toute autant, et s'il le fallait, elle l'aurait à l'usure. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour Sansa Stark, et s'il ne voulait pas l'aider, alors elle devrait s'en charger elle-même. Malgré elle, cette perspective l'inquiétait autant qu'elle la révoltait. Elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre, mais elle avait confiance en Jaime Lannister. _

_Même quand il se montrait blessant. Ou qu'il essayait. Elle en avait entendu d'autres, y compris de sa part, pour s'en vexer encore pour si peu._

_\- Non, finit-il par répondre. Mais je n'apprécie pas de vous parler quand vous avez raison et que j'ai tort._

_\- Cela doit être une épreuve pour vous de discuter aussi régulièrement avec moi, alors. _

_C'était sorti tout seul, et Brienne se sentit aussi surprise que Jaime qui, oubliant un instant sa mauvaise humeur, lui adressa un haussement de sourcils aussi amusé que surpris._

_\- Lady Brienne de Tarth qui apprend à manier l'ironie. Que les Sept nous viennent en aide._

_Malgré elle, elle esquissa un début de sourire. Elle aurait aimé conserver son attitude froide et imperturbable, elle avait amené Jaime jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison et n'avait pas eu l'intention de se détourner de son objectif par de stupides plaisanteries. Mais il était trop tard pour ça. Tout agaçant qu'il soit, et malgré le besoin irrépressible qu'elle ressentait en voyant Sansa Stark quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas, ils étaient là, à se regarder en luttant contre un début de sourire. _

_Un sourire de connivence. _

_Il était loin, l'ennemi qu'elle avait pour charge d'escorter pour réaliser un échange d'otages. Ils en avaient trop vu et enduré pour ça._

_\- Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand vous étiez dépourvue de sens de l'humour, dit Jaime avec amusement._

_\- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de le pratiquer, je suis certaine de n'avoir pas la possibilité de faire de grands progrès._

_Lentement, les sourires s'évanouirent. Vingt mètres plus bas, Sansa était toujours absorbée par sa prière, et le bruit des vagues la préservait de la conversation qui se jouait autour de son avenir._

_\- Je vais faire ce que je pourrais, dit Jaime, et Brienne reporta son attention sur lui. Mais pas avant le mariage de mon neveu. Il faut laisser la cérémonie passer, et alors je pourrais parler avec mon frère pour envisager une solution. Peut-être un retrait vers Castral Roc. De là, nous pourrions envisager de la renvoyer dans le Nord… _

_Brienne se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer que Castral Roc n'avait jamais fait partie de leur accord. Elle ne supportait pas l'inaction ni les chaînes qui la retenaient ici, à quelques mètres de Sansa Stark sans aucune possibilité de la protéger ni de la sauver. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas exiger plus de la part de Jaime. S'il parvenait à mettre en place le voyage de son frère et de sa belle-sœur pour Castral Roc, cela serait déjà une nette amélioration par rapport à la situation actuelle. _

_\- Pensez-vous pouvoir patienter encore quelques semaines ?_

_La question était étonnamment dépourvue d'ironie, et Brienne se surprit à y réfléchir avec sérieux. Elle était prisonnière aux yeux des Lannister, mais elle allait et venait plus ou moins à sa guise dans le château, et si l'on exceptait quelques incidents avec les membres de la Cour, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses conditions de détention. Elle ne portait plus d'armure ni d'épée, mais mangeait à sa faim, et même s'ils avaient soigneusement évité d'en parler, le fait est que Jaime faisait en sorte, par tous les moyens possibles, de la traiter en invitée plus qu'en prisonnière._

_\- Oui. _

_A nouveau, le silence s'étira quelques secondes, sans paraître pour autant inconfortable. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, et leur attention entière semblait aller à la mer qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. _

_\- Avez-vous réussi à esquiver les Tyrrell depuis notre arrivée ? demanda Jaime d'un ton dégagé._

_\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement cherché à le faire._

_Elle sentait ses muscles se crisper, les relents d'accusation lui saisir la gorge. Non, elle n'avait pas souhaité se terrer là où la famille Tyrrell ne risquerait pas de la trouver, mais la confrontation qu'elle avait eue avec Loras lui avait laissé un goût de cendres dans la bouche et les entrailles si serrées qu'elle avait dû lutter pour garder la pleine maîtrise de ses émotions. Elle pouvait tolérer le badinage de lady Margaery, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être bien plus fine et observatrice qu'elle ne le laissait penser de prime abord, et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à encaisser les remarques à peine voilées qu'elle lui avait adressées. Mais la haine et le mépris francs de Loras Tyrrell avaient été pires. _

Vous aviez juré de le protéger.

_Cela faisait mal. D'autant plus qu'elle le savait, il l'aurait tuée s'il l'avait pu. Il avait bien exigé qu'on la jette au cachot, pour régicide, mais Jaime était intervenu de justesse. Même si Brienne avait dû supporter ensuite quelques commentaires particulièrement mesquins, car la sauver des geôles lui avait visiblement valu quelques problèmes avec la reine mère et la Main du roi, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Pour autant, elle continuait de se sentir mal quand elle entendait sur son passage les quolibets ordinaires se muer en accusations de meurtre._

_\- Vous auriez dû, dit Jaime, la ramenant au présent._

_\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ajouter la lâcheté à la liste de ce que l'on me reproche, rétorqua Brienne d'un ton brusque._

_\- S'ils ne sont pas capables de voir quelle misérable menteuse vous faites, et d'admettre que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mort de Renly, alors il ne sert à rien de vous laissez flageller en guise de pénitence. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. N'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je vous l'ai dit ! _

_La colère avait à nouveau enflé en elle, et elle s'était retranchée derrière sa rage. Elle avait cru que Jaime la croirait, lui qui s'était ouvert auprès d'elle de la mort d'Aerys, et pourtant il y avait tant d'ironie dans sa voix qu'elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler son air supérieur par tous les moyens possibles. Il était irritant, prétentieux, moqueur, désagréable. Comment en arrivait-elle à toujours oublier ces détails pendant quelques minutes, elle n'en savait rien._

_Jaime l'étudia un instant avant de rouler des yeux, agacé._

_\- Je vous crois, je vous le rappelle. Vous ne savez pas mentir, et le code d'honneur de la chevalerie doit être si profondément ancré en vous que je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il est tatoué à même votre cervelle. _

_\- Vous dites cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une tare._

_\- Parce que vous n'avez aucune place pour l'imagination et l'improvisation. _

_A son ton, Brienne pouvait déjà dire que Jaime était retourné à ses pensées maussades, et elle se prépara à endurer le reste de ses commentaires, qui ne se firent pas attendre._

_\- Vous ressembler presque aux frères Clegane, vous n'avez rien d'une femme de la haute, et là-dessus, vous m'emmerdez. Votre code de la chevalerie vous rend d'ailleurs presque plus emmerdante que tout le reste._

_\- A se demander pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée face à cet ours, dit Brienne avec un regard noir. Ou pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé Locke et ses hommes faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je vous ai toujours dit que je vous en étais reconnaissante, mais si vous vouliez à ce point la paix, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué._

_Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui couper la chique. Jaime Lannister se retrouva à la fixer sans un mot, pris au dépourvu. Peut-être avait-elle laissé un peu trop parler sa colère, mais elle aussi avait du mal à supporter ces dernières semaines, et l'unique allié sur lequel elle pouvait compter, l'unique personne à des centaines de lieues à la ronde en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance prenait un malin plaisir à l'insulter à chacune de leur rencontre. _

_\- C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ?_

_C'était sorti dans un souffle, et pendant une seconde, Brienne eut l'impression déroutante de faire face à un tout autre homme. Un homme plus jeune, moins sûr de lui, qui semblait face à une situation déroutante. _

_\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous me répéter sur tous les tons ? Depuis que vous portez cette main d'or, il ne se passe pas une seule conversation sans que vous m'insultiez. Je me fiche que vous le fassiez, et si vous n'êtes pas parvenue à me mettre en colère quand vous étiez mon prisonnier, ce n'est pas pour que je perde mon calme aujourd'hui. Mais dites-moi une bonne fois pour toutes si vous estimez avoir fait une erreur en me protégeant. Cela ne changera rien au serment que vous avez prêté à lady Catelyn et je ne cesserai de vous emmerder, comme vous dites, qu'une fois qu'il sera honoré. Mais dès que Sansa sera sur la route du Roc, sachez que vous serez débarrassé de moi. Et j'espère que vous me croyez assez bonne combattante pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aide pour la protéger une fois loin de vos armées._

_Elle ne s'était pas attendue à parler autant. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été très claire dans ses propos. Seulement, l'idée qu'une véritable rancune ait pu naître chez Jaime commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Après tout, il avait été plus virulent ces derniers jours, y compris durant leurs entraînements clandestins dans les sous-sols, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était pour beaucoup dans son amputation. Indirectement, certes. Mais si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait encore sa main d'épée. _

_Le silence s'étira, et se mua en quelque chose d'inconfortable. Jaime la dévisageait d'une étrange manière, et elle n'aimait pas ça. _

_\- Quoi ? finit-elle par demander, excédée._

_Il reporta son attention sur l'océan._

_\- Je ne regrette pas que vous soyez parvenue jusqu'ici saine et sauve, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton neutre. Et je hais Locke, et cette foutue main d'or, et tout ce qui va avec, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et... je ne sais pas si... je ne vous en veux pas, soupira-t-il, comme s'il était aux prises avec les mots qui se dérobaient à lui. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. J'ai fait un choix, j'en ai assumé les conséquences. Et je savais à quoi m'en tenir quand je suis retourné à Harrenhall. Je... je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment, lady Brienne. J'en suis désolé._

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui adressa finalement un bref regard et leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel._

_\- Cela vous sidère à ce point que je puisse vous présenter mes excuses ?_

_\- La seule fois où c'est arrivé, vous étiez abruti de douleur et tellement mal que vous vous êtes évanoui quelques minutes après. _

_\- Je crois que je préférai vraiment quand vous manquiez de répartie. _

_Elle soupira, faussement agacée, et quand Jaime esquissa finalement un début de sourire, elle le lui renvoya._

**.**

Jaime avait eu soudain un sursaut d'inquiétude, et son cerveau avait cherché à toute allure quelle erreur pouvait lui valoir un tel châtiment. Il avait bien vu que Brienne ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec lui aujourd'hui, qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, et il ne pouvait pas entièrement le mettre sur le dos des bûchers. En l'entendant remettre sur le tapis la question du futur, de ce qu'il voudrait faire, de la possibilité qu'il parte, il avait sauté sur la seule conclusion possible : elle ne dormait pas, ce matin-là. Elle avait senti ce qu'il avait fait, et elle lui en voulait. Il était aller trop loin. Il avait franchi la limite de ce qu'elle jugeait tolérable, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Mais la plaisanterie avait finalement tout emporté sur son passage. Il se sentait revenu en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient acculés par leurs engagements, mais cloîtrés tous les deux à Port-Réal. A l'époque où, même s'il avait été prêt à le faire, même s'il n'aurait pas hésité pour protéger la chevaleresse, Jaime avait espéré ne jamais avoir à lui faire quitter la capitale. Et bien sûr, il avait dû le faire. Il avait bien fait de le faire. Mais il s'était détesté, et avait détesté Cersei et Tywin plus fort encore, parce qu'ils accusaient Tyrion, parce qu'ils avaient fait fuir Sansa, parce qu'il fallait désormais que, pour sa propre sécurité et celle de la petite louve, Brienne de Tarth ne quitte Port-Réal.

Alors il se sentait terriblement soulagé qu'elle ne lui demande pas à lui de partir.

\- Lady Sansa se propose de vous offrir l'asile, si vous souhaitez demeurer ici, dit Brienne d'un ton précipité, et il lui sembla qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna pour regarder la table d'honneur où se trouvaient les Stark et la reine des dragons, sans parler de Tyrion lui-même et de lord Varys. Depuis quand Sansa se préoccupait-elle de ce qu'il deviendrait ? Il était peut-être un nouvel allié, mais restait aussi un ennemi héréditaire de sa famille, et il n'arrivait pas à envisager sérieusement qu'elle puisse lui offrir cela par pure bonté d'âme. Certainement y voyait-elle une ouverture sur le plan politique.

_Quelle importance ? Si tu peux rester ici._

Il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour lui au Sud, il se fichait du Roc, il ne supporterait pas de revoir jamais les contours de Port-Réal, de respirer encore le parfum suave de sa soeur. Il lui semblait que la senteur était devenue étouffante, désormais.

\- Quand a-t-elle...

\- Il a quelques minutes. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Détailla l'air de malaise qui imprégnait les traits de Brienne, le début de sourire nerveux qui lui revenait. Il se sentait lui-même tout à coup partagé entre une nervosité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques jours, et une bouffée d'affection déplacée qui menaçait de lui étirer les lèvres.

\- Si je reste...

\- Rien ne vous y oblige, le coupa Brienne, un peu trop vite, un peu trop brusquement.

_Bien sûr que si. Vous. Vous, vous allez rester. _

Avait-il mal interprété les changements des derniers jours ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas. Il n'en luttait pas moins contre ce besoin qui grandissait dans son ventre, qui le poussait toujours plus en avant, le faisait repousser les limites de la prudence. Il ne méritait pas ça, il en était plus certain qu'il n'était certain de quoi que ce soit. Mais même s'il ne le méritait pas, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait le plus odieux, et elle ne lui en avait pas moins offert son amitié. Et cette amitié devenait de plus en plus poreuse, il la voyait se transformer de jour en jour. Alors, même s'il se persuadait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

\- Si je décide de rester, reprit-il plus doucement, pourrais-je espérer que vous m'aidiez à retrouver mon niveau à l'épée ?

Il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait qu'elle s'en doutait. Jamais il ne serait à nouveau l'une des plus fines lames de Westeros, et il était en paix avec ça. Mais il ne voyait pas de quelle manière plus fine poser la question qui lui brûlait réellement les lèvres. Il doutait que Brienne y répondrait, s'il était trop franc. Sans doute se braquerait-elle.

Elle le dévisagea ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de répondre.

\- Uniquement si vous retirez votre main d'or.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais le _sinon je vous casse le nez_ flotta entre eux avec des relents de bons souvenirs. Chose difficile, tant ils en avaient peu partagés, finalement.

\- Promis, jura-t-il en abandonnant l'idée de refouler son sourire.

Un sourire beaucoup trop tendre, il le savait, à défaut de se voir, car l'expression de Brienne se modifiait à mesure que ses sentiments se faisaient trop évidents.

\- Et si vous allez vous asseoir. Ce pauvre Pod n'attend plus que nous pour manger.

\- C'est vous qui tardiez à venir.

\- Avancez, dit-elle d'un ton excédé.

Incapable de ravaler le sourire démesuré qui lui étirait les lèvres, il obtempéra néanmoins. Le garçon et lui avaient trouvé et réservé trois places un peu plus tôt, avant que lui ne finisse par apercevoir Brienne et aller à sa rencontre. La chevaleresse s'assit naturellement à côté de son écuyer tandis que lui-même prenait place face à elle, et ils se servirent en silence. Le début de détente qui s'était emparée de la salle paraissait partiellement retombé, et alors que Jaime se servait en légumes, il réalisa que l'on entendait une mouche voler. Il promena son regard sur la table officielle, aperçut son frère qui discutait à voix basse avec Varys. Davos se trouvait à une table avec les sauvageons, lady Lyanna était retournée dans sa chambre car elle souffrait trop pour subir une soirée assise. Podrick, qui avait remarqué avec une certaine surprise le verre de vin de sa chevaleresse, paraissait s'être donné pour mission de la faire boire. Le garçon manquait sincèrement de discrétion, ayant posé la bouteille de vin entre lui et Brienne. Sans doute croyait-il qu'elle l'avait déjà entamé, et Jaime songea qu'il aurait été cruel de lui dire que le vin manquant s'était simplement répandu sur son pourpoint. Une idée se dessinait dans son esprit.

Brienne était différente aujourd'hui. Plus nerveuse, plus mal à l'aise. Et il n'y voyait aucune raison, à moins que les évènements de l'aube et de la nuit ne soient en cause. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas le chasser. Elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Et l'espoir, qu'il ne méritait certainement pas, continuait de grandir.

Il vida résolument son premier verre de vin.

L'alcool lui donnerait un peu de courage, peut-être. Ferait taire un peu de ses propres réticences, aussi.

Le silence se brisa soudain sur la déclaration de la reine des dragons, qui déclama d'une voix forte que Gendry Rivers (le pauvre garçon était assis face au Limier, la jambe brisée étendue sur un banc car maintenue droite par une attelle), bâtard de Robert Baratheon, méritait d'être réintroduit dans la lignée officielle de sa Maison afin de lui assurer un avenir, et en guise de récompense pour avoir faire montre de courage durant la bataille. Sur ces mots, tous levèrent un toast, et Brienne comme les autres n'eut d'autre solution que de vider son verre. Jaime jeta un bref regard à Podrick, et comme celui-ci remplissait son propre verre, le chevalier fixa Brienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Il faillit dire _s'il vous plaît_, mais elle comprit et n'attendit même pas qu'il parle : elle étira le bras et s'empara résolument de son assiette, dans laquelle elle tailla rapidement la nourriture. Au moment de la lui rendre, Podrick profita de son geste pour remplir à demi son verre de vin. Ce ne serait certainement pas ainsi qu'ils réussiraient, demi-verre par demi-verre, mais c'était un début. Et Jaime comprit, en voyant Brienne froncer les sourcils, qu'elle n'approuvait pas et n'était pas dupe. Pour autant, elle ne dit rien. Avec un entrain légèrement forcé, Podrick lança la conversation sur les armées de la reine des dragons, et ils discutèrent un peu de ces peuples d'au-delà des mers, dont Jaime avait entendu parler pendant des années sans jamais les voir, et qui paraissaient si étranges de prime abord. C'était un sujet de conversation simple, qui ne prêtait pas particulièrement à la détente, mais tout était bon à prendre pour réussir à ce que cette soirée ne ressemble pas aux précédentes.

Comment en vinrent-ils à parler maniement de l'arc et entraînement des Dothrakis, Jaime ne le sut pas avec certitude. Mais il ne fut pas très étonné d'apprendre que Brienne avait appris à tirer des flèches autant qu'à manier l'épée.

\- Mon oncle y tenait beaucoup, éluda-t-elle. Et vous ?

\- La chasse est un passe-temps très apprécié au Roc. J'ai appris, bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'à l'épée. Ce n'était pas si grave, de toute façon : mon père y voyait une arme que n'importe qui pouvait manier, même un paysan qui se ferait chasseur. Efficace, mais peu digne.

\- S'il avait vu ces Dothrakis en action, il aurait sans doute révisé son jugement. Ils sont impressionnants, dit Podrick. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils font pour tirer aussi bien à l'arc depuis leurs chevaux.

\- Ils s'y entraînent depuis leur cinq ans, expliqua Brienne. Chevaucher est l'une des choses les plus importantes qui soient, dans leur culture. S'ils n'apprennent pas tôt à combattre en selle, ils font de mauvais cavaliers ou de mauvais guerriers, et la honte rejaillie sur eux. Seuls les infirmes, les vieillards et les jeunes enfants vont à pieds ou dans des chariots. Eux, et les esclaves.

Elle parut soudain mal à l'aise, et les dévisagea. Jaime et Podrick avaient cessé de manger pour suivre ce qu'elle disait, et une légère rougeur colora ses joues.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? s'enquit l'écuyer.

\- J'ai connu des Dothrakis, marmonna-t-elle. A Tarth, chez mes tantes. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient été vendus comme esclaves, puis libérés et menés par navires jusqu'à l'île. Ils y vivaient en paix, et avaient appris la langue commune en échange de certains de leurs savoirs.

\- Ils vous ont appris le tir à l'arc ?

\- A mon frère. Puis j'ai pris des cours, plus tard. Mais je n'ai pas la moitié de leur agilité, et je manquais de précision à cheval. Quand nous chassions, je rentrais souvent avec de moins bons résultats qu'eux.

Jaime ne disait rien, accroché à ses paroles. Il commençait peu à peu à tisser une carte de ce qu'avait dû être l'enfance de Brienne, des choses qu'elle avait apprises, des frères et sœurs qu'elle avait eus mais n'avait plus. Mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était borné à l'imaginer joutant dans une cour de château. Pas un instant il n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse chasser à l'arc, à cheval, au milieu de gens à la peau sombre. C'était si... éloigné de l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Fille de noble, elle avait dû grandir dans la maison de son père, avait été contrainte de porter des robes, de suivre les cours qu'on avait dispensé à Cersei durant son enfance - des leçons de noblesse et de féminité, d'histoire et de soierie. Qu'elle ait pu s'instruire des armes avait déjà quelque chose d'ahurissant, qui la rendait différente des autres - mais qu'elle ait pu côtoyer durant son enfance des gens que la moitié des Nordiens considérait avec crainte en était une autre.

\- Vous avez appris leur langue ?

La question lui avait échappé, et au regard que lui lança Brienne, il sut avec certitude qu'elle aurait donné cher pour qu'il ne la pose pas. Autour d'eux, l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue, les gens parlaient, riaient, buvaient. Nul ne faisait attention à eux, et pourtant, elle paraissait singulièrement mal à l'aise. Etait-ce de mentionner ces apprentissages atypiques, ou bien le regard fasciné de Jaime, qui n'essayait plus de se cacher, était-il responsable ?

\- Ils parlaient la langue commune...

\- Vous avez appris leur langue, répéta Jaime, et ce n'était plus une question.

\- Dites quelque chose, demanda Podrick avec enthousiasme, et c'est à peine s'il ne trépignait pas d'impatience.

Brienne lui adressa un regard noir qui resta sans effet (l'alcool devait déjà avoir commencé son travail sur l'écuyer ), jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, baissa légèrement la voix et dit, avec quelques intonations hésitantes :

_\- Anha zin jin disse nayat anni ave, akka anha ki qazat hash anha iffi vi anna ate rakh._

\- Ce qui signifie ? s'enquit Jaime.

\- Je suis la seule fille de mon père et j'avais neuf ans quand j'ai gagné mon premier combat. Je manque de vocabulaire et d'imagination, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai plus pratiqué ni entendu de Dothraki depuis des années.

\- Et vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous cacher ça, souffla Jaime, impressionné. Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache que vous parlez Dothraki ?

\- Je le comprends, nuança-t-elle. Je le parlais étant enfant. Mais je manque tant de pratique que je ne saurais pas vous traduire ce que disent les hommes de la reine des dragons, ils parlent bien trop vite pour moi.

\- Cela n'en reste pas moins impressionnant.

Et il le pensait plus que jamais. Au cours des dernières nuits, il avait appris à connaître la chevaleresse un peu plus personnellement, un peu plus intimement. Il l'avait imaginée chipant des tartelettes dans les cuisines, ou affrontant le Limier. Mais un certain nombre de choses lui était encore étranger, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus. Ce soir, avec l'aide de l'atmosphère joyeuse et détendue du banquet, avec le vin qui finirait par émousser les réserves de la chevaleresse, avec l'aide de Podrick, peut-être, il pourrait encore en apprendre.

Plus encore que passer une agréable soirée, c'était devenu son objectif.

Ca, comprit-il alors que la conversation reprenait et qu'ils se lançaient chacun leur tour dans une caricature de ce qu'ils avaient été autrefois alors qu'ils s'emparaient d'une épée ou d'un arc pour la première fois, et l'entendre rire. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, pas même durant leurs entraînements clandestins à Port-Réal, même s'il était parvenu, quelques fois, à lui arracher un sourire.

Elle avait le rire communicatif. Joyeux et absolu, comme celui d'un enfant qui n'aurait pas su se tenir et garder la mine austère. Les ladies ne riaient pas de cette façon, elles minaudaient, se faisaient charmantes, contrôlaient même cet aspect de leur personnalité pour paraître. Pas Brienne. Elle ne cherchait pas à paraître, pas même à conserver l'attitude froide et dure qu'elle revêtait quotidiennement.

Elle était, tout simplement.

Au fil de la soirée, lui aussi se détendait. Il commençait à rire plus qu'à sourire, à parler plus qu'à manger, même si la nourriture ne lui avait pas semblé aussi bonne depuis longtemps. Quand Podrick évoqua le piètre spectacle qu'il avait offert la première fois qu'il était monté à cheval et s'était fait verser dans une botte de foin, il éclata franchement de rire en imaginant un garçon de dix ans la tête pleine de paille.

Autour d'eux, Jaime avait vaguement conscience des gens qui se donnaient l'accolade en parlant de plus en plus fort, en riant à gorge déployée. Le vin avait noyé la morosité, le feu des bûchers enfin offert de tourner la page.

Le vin, aussi, lui avait donné du courage. Même si, par instant, il sentait monter une vague de doute, il l'étouffait aussitôt.

Quand Podrick se proposa de remplir leurs verres pour la troisième fois, Brienne tendit immédiatement la main au-dessus du sien.

\- Pas pour moi.

Il comprenait pourquoi. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de boire et ne tenait pas à le faire plus qu'il n'était prudent. Il pouvait presque voir la raison s'inscrire sur son visage. Mais le vin l'aidait à se détendre, à oublier un peu du décorum et du monde qui les entouraient, et lui avait besoin de ça. Sans plus s'embarrasser de la moindre hésitation (le vin avait sérieusement commencé à faire effet sur lui, il fallait l'admettre), Jaime s'empara délicatement de la main de la chevaleresse et l'écarta du verre.

\- Nous avons affronté les morts et nous sommes là pour le raconter. Si ce n'est pas le moment de boire, quand ?

Brienne leva vers lui des yeux surpris, et Jaime réalisa avec une seconde de retard que c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un geste aussi familier en public. Ils ne portaient pas de gant, et il y avait un monde entre se soutenir mutuellement dans le secret d'une chambre, en se bornant même là à se toucher par-dessus les vêtements, et à saisir une main peau contre peau au milieu de centaines de convives. Podrick versa soigneusement le vin dans le verre de sa chevaleresse, et Jaime attendit qu'il ait terminé pour relâcher sa main. Non qu'il crût Brienne capable de retirer son verre avant qu'il ne fût plein, mais tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait le prétendre. L'excuse était là, toute trouvée, et il pouvait sentir la peau sous ses doigts, et le léger tremblement hésitant qui la parcourait. Et son regard était passé de la surprise à autre chose, une émotion complexe matinée d'inquiétude, ça, il pouvait le voir. Il ne voyait que ça. Il ébaucha un sourire rassurant, et amorça une légère caresse du pouce, dans l'espoir que cela l'apaise un peu.

Difficile à affirmer avec l'éclairage discutable de la pièce, mais il lui sembla que la seule réaction de Brienne fût de rougir.

Un instant plus tard, à regret, Jaime la lâcha et avala une rasade de vin. Il avait besoin de courage, encore... A moins que tout le courage du monde soit inutile, car il n'y avait rien à espérer ? Il le comprendrait aisément. Ou alors, il avait été un peu trop direct, et elle allait se braquer...

Mais son moral n'eut pas le temps de sombrer trop profondément : avec des gestes un peu raides, Brienne s'était emparée de son propre verre et venait d'en vider une bonne moitié au moins. Au moment de le reposer, elle croisa son regard et Jaime sentit une vague de chaleur l'étreindre. Il y avait toujours de la peur dans ses yeux, mais aussi une détermination qu'il ne lui voyait d'habitude qu'au combat. Avec une impression de légèreté parfaitement ridicule, Jaime se tourna à nouveau vers Podrick et relança le récit du garçon, qui en était rendu à lui raconter comment ils avaient retrouvé Sansa.

Pour autant, il ne faisait que peu cas de l'écuyer. S'il avait été attentif, il n'aurait pas manqué le sourire fugace que Podrick s'échinait à ravaler, ni la seconde bouteille de vin qu'il avait très discrètement ramené jusqu'à eux, et qu'il venait d'intervertir avec celle, vide, avec laquelle ils avaient commencé.

.

.

.

**Voilà,** merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, encore navré pour le retard, et à bientôt pour la suite de la soirée !

Kael Kaerlan


	8. Le jeu de Tyrion

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà/BONNE ANNEE 2020 !**

Voilà la suite de la soirée et, vu que c'est la nouvelle année et que je voulais marquer le coup et introduire enfin correctement _Une part de lui-même_, qui reste ma fiction principale, je vous poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres, dont, je pense, celui qui reste le plus attendu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, s'il vous plaît. C'est vraiment motivant. D'autant que la rédaction de ces deux chapitres m'aura pris pas mal de temps.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le jeu de Tyrion**

**.**

A quel moment exactement et pourquoi Tyrion décida-t-il que plus rien d'intéressant ne l'attendait à la table des puissants et que la situation valait qu'il intervienne, ça, Pod l'ignorait. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était soulagé de le voir. Non que la soirée ne se passât pas bien - au contraire. Elle se passait très bien. Désinhibés par le vin que l'écuyer leur resservait plus ou moins discrètement à intervalles réguliers, les deux chevaliers semblaient plus détendus que Podrick ne les avait jamais vus, et les sourires étaient faciles. Les plaisanteries volaient en tous sens, les anecdotes de voyage aussi, et au milieu de la bonne humeur ambiante, des cris de joie et des acclamations plus ou moins avinées de la salle, personne ne s'intéressait à eux.

Et c'était tout aussi bien. Il fallait avoir connu ser Brienne depuis longtemps et avoir pris l'habitude de ses interactions avec ser Jaime pour comprendre que quelque chose se jouait. Pod était certain que même s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de leurs allers et venues nocturnes, il aurait remarqué quelque chose. Des regards un peu trop insistants, alors que ceux du quotidien étaient déjà bien plus prononcés qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose de plus sur le plan strictement visuel, mais Podrick n'avait pas pu s'empêcher aussi de remarquer qu'aidée par le vin, Brienne se montrait aussi plus ouverte, plus volubile, et n'avait pas de scrupules à moquer le chevalier, qui n'était pas en reste non plus. C'était une chose presque perturbante à voir, mais Pod, au contraire, se sentait de plus en plus heureux. Il avait attendu ce genre de situation depuis des jours.

\- Tu abandonnes les puissants ? s'enquit Jaime en regardant son frère se glisser sur le banc à côté de lui.

\- Il est temps de jouer à un jeu, déclara le nain avec emphase. Et malheureusement, les rois et les reines n'ont pas toujours le plus grand sens de l'humour.

Pod le suivit des yeux, légèrement inquiet. Il appréciait Tyrion, mais il connaissait aussi son sens de l'humour, à des lieues de celui de sa chevaleresse. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il marchait sur des œufs..

\- Dans ce cas, mieux vaudrait que je vous laisse, dit Brienne. Je sais de source sûre que je n'ai pas plus d'humour qu'une tombe.

\- Qui a dit ça ? demanda Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui renvoya un haussement de sourcils qui lui fit ébaucher une grimace d'excuse, et Pod échangea un rapide regard avec Tyrion. Ils n'avaient certes pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter depuis l'arrivée du Lannister, mais ils s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour que le garçon espère qu'il comprenne. Et vu le clin d'oeil discret que lui renvoya le nain, Podrick fut sûr qu'il avait compris.

A deux, ils devraient réussir à orienter la soirée dans le sens qu'ils voulaient.

\- Est-ce que je parviendrai un jour à faire amende honorable pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire de déplacé ou de vexant ? soupira Jaime en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Ils avaient plus ou moins terminé leurs assiettes, mais à force de récupérer des bouteilles un peu partout sur la table, Podrick s'était assuré qu'ils avaient toujours de quoi boire.

\- Au cours des cinq dernières années, ou depuis que tu es venu au monde ? dit Tyrion en se servant une généreuse quantité de vin.

\- La ferme, maugréa Jaime sans conviction. A quel jeu veux-tu jouer ?

\- Simple : ce jeu nous permettra de savoir qui ici connait réellement bien les autres. Prenons un exemple : j'affirme quelque chose au sujet de Podrick. Si j'ai raison, il boit, si je me trompe, je bois.

Pod jeta un discret regard à sa chevaleresse. Il s'estimait chanceux d'être parvenu à lui faire boire autant de demi-verres depuis le début de la soirée. Il présageait déjà de sa réponse et ne fut nullement surpris quand elle jaillit.

\- C'est un simple prétexte à s'enivrer.

\- Partiellement vrai, j'en conviens, admit Tyrion en se servant généreusement. Mais une telle soirée mérite que l'on boive plus que de raison, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue, et Podrick essaya de faire comprendre par son seul regard à lord Tyrion à quel point son argumentaire ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu y parvenir, Brienne avait repris la parole.

\- De plus, ser Jaime et vous vous connaissez naturellement bien plus que nous.

\- Tout le challenge est là ! s'exclama Tyrion d'un ton jovial, et Podrick sut qu'il avait déjà eu son comptant de verres de vin. De plus, certains ici se connaissent également très bien, alors que mon frère et moi ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des années.

Son regard s'attarda de manière bien trop franche sur les deux chevaliers, et Pod sentit une raideur chargée de malaise s'emparer de Brienne. Mais avant d'avoir pu intervenir, ou laisser la situation s'enliser, il vit Tyrion se tourner vers son frère.

\- Ouvre le bal.

Jaime roula des yeux, à la recherche d'une idée. Finalement, il leva son verre au nain.

\- Tu n'as pas tué Joffrey.

Le silence plana, un instant. Tyrion ébaucha une grimace comique.

\- Je te l'avais dit. A l'époque.

\- Je sais. Mais j'en ai eu la preuve quand j'ai pris Hautjardin. C'était l'oeuvre de Littlefinger et d'Olenna Tyrrell.

Les Lannister se dévisagèrent un bref instant, puis Tyrion but lentement une gorgée de vin, et il sembla à Podrick que quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants se jouait sous ses yeux. Quelque chose de très importants. L'atmosphère était différente, chargée d'une bonne manière, en quelque sorte, et plus sereine aussi, tout à coup, sans que Pod ait eu l'impression qu'il demeurât de la rancune entre les deux frères. C'était très étrange.

Le moment disparu de lui-même quand Tyrion se tourna vers l'écuyer.

\- Podrick a fait une si forte impression aux filles du bordel de Littlefinger quand je les ai engagées pour le remercier qu'elles lui ont offert la séance.

Le garçon sentit ses joues virer au feu avant même de voir Jaime éclater de rire et Brienne lui adresser un regard surpris. Etouffé de gêne, il plongea dans son verre, renforçant l'hilarité des frères Lannister.

\- Je ne te savais pas ce genre de talents, ricana Jaime.

Cramoisi, le garçon fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- Alors, Pod ? s'enquit Tyrion. Une contre-attaque ?

\- Non, marmonna-t-il, le regard toujours baissé. Allez-y.

\- Eh bien, Jaime, continue.

Le chevalier prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis se tourna vers Brienne.

\- Vous avez dansé avec Renly Baratheon au cours d'un bal organisé par votre père.

Podrick venait à peine de lever les yeux de son verre qu'il y replongea. Le regard de sa Dame valait toutes les remontrances du monde. Elle avait l'air prise au dépourvu, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait exister qu'une seule fuite à une telle information. Et l'écuyer savait que cela se paierait.

\- Il vous l'a dit, contra-t-elle.

\- Non, nia Jaime, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Il vous l'a dit.

\- Pas de bagarre ! intervint Tyrion d'un ton de médiateur. Mon frère dit-il vrai, ser ?

Podrick jugea préférable de ne pas relever les yeux. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir lire sa punition prochaine dans le regard de sa chevaleresse alors qu'elle buvait, acculée. Il préféra même laissé à Jaime le soin de remplir à nouveau son verre. Si le chevalier n'avait aucun instinct de survie, c'était son problème.

\- Ser Brienne, l'invita Tyrion d'un air amusé.

\- Vous avez failli être décapité par un gourdin lors de votre première bataille, dit-elle en foudroyant Jaime du regard.

Beau joueur, il vida son verre.

\- Vous avez tué Stannis Baratheon.

Brienne ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, et Jaime sourit largement. Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence tandis qu'il désignait son verre, triomphal.

\- Buvez.

\- Comment...

Naturellement, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Podrick, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il lui avait rarement vu un regard aussi accusateur. S'il avait craint un instant sa colère à l'évocation du nom de Renly, cela n'avait plus aucune commune mesure.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- J'ai deviné, dit Jaime. Vous étiez à proximité de la bataille, et vous aviez la possibilité de le faire. Et je ne connais personne d'autre qui en ait eu plus envie que vous. Il ne m'a rien dit, promit-il avec un geste en direction de Podrick. Seulement que vous étiez bien aux abords de Winterfell au moment de la bataille. J'ai simplement deviné. Et comme j'ai deviné juste, vous devez boire.

Brienne obéit machinalement, et Pod devina qu'elle était troublée. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, même tous les deux. Stannis restait un sujet tabou, et il le respectait. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sansa peu après et avaient eu bien plus important à gérer. Il jeta un bref regard à Jaime, et constata que celui-ci ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien - ou bien croyait-il avoir marqué des points dans cet étrange ballet auquel le garçon n'était pas certain de saisir quoi que ce soit ?

Alors que la chevaleresse s'apprêtait à poser la question de retour, Tyrion lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- A ton tour, Jaime.

\- Pourquoi à son tour ? Il vient de jouer.

\- Parce que ce sont mes règles.

Podrick dissimula son sourire dans sa propre coupe. Jaime s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant de sourire plus largement encore. A son regard, l'écuyer comprit sur-le-champ qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Vous aviez pour habitude de voler des tartelettes quand vous étiez enfant avec votre frère et votre soeur.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Brienne se fit si aiguisé que Podrick se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas encore très bien s'il devait s'inquiéter ou rire, mais il sentait un sourire nerveux près de lui fendre le visage. De mauvaise grâce, et sous le regard goguenard de Tyrion qui paraissait assister à un véritablement spectacle, elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Sentant le verre arrivé à sec, Podrick le remplit dès qu'elle l'eut reposé sur la table, et elle ne le foudroya même pas du regard. Avant même d'attendre de savoir si oui ou non c'était enfin à son tour, elle toisa Jaime d'un regard bien trop aigu pour être honnête.

\- Ser Jaime est bien plus doué que moi pour les travaux de couture.

Le sourire du chevalier se figea une seconde, et Tyrion éclata franchement de rire. Podrick se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'avait pas l'intention de juger, mais au moins était-il sûr de se concentrer à tel point qu'aucun commentaire ni aucune expression malencontreuse ne pouvait lui échapper.

\- Vous allez me le payer, murmura Jaime en buvant une longue gorgée de vin, mais son ton paraissait plus joueur que colérique.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé.

\- Le prix des confidences, cher frère ! s'exclama Tyrion en lui donnant une accolade. Sois bon joueur.

Mais vu l'éclat dans ses yeux, il serait certainement un peu trop bon joueur pour la poursuite de la soirée. Podrick se demanda brièvement combien de secrets la chevaleresse et lui avaient pu échanger durant les nuits qu'ils passaient à discuter. Certainement bien assez pour se mettre l'un l'autre dans l'embarras. Bien assez pour oublier la présence des deux autres et ne se contenter que d'un affrontement en duo.

Pour autant, Brienne n'insista pas en s'acharnant sur Jaime. Pod était certain qu'elle l'aurait pu sans aucune difficulté mais, comme pour signifier à Tyrion qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul Lannister pour faire les frais des confidences ce soir-là, elle se tourna vers le nain. Elle prit un instant pour le dévisager et attendre une éventuelle protestation de sa part, car elle ne se serait pas permise de jouer sans l'aval du maître de la partie.

\- Lord Tyrion...

\- Oui ? s'enquit-il, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Allez-y, et préparez votre verre.

\- Vous avez été marié. Avant Sansa.

Le sourire s'effrita, et Tyrion se tourna vers son frère, le regard aigu. Incapable de ravaler un sourire largement moqueur, Jaime se resservit en vin. Il avait généreusement bu, constata Pod. Le garçon était certain d'avoir rempli son verre peu avant.

\- Bois, petit frère.

Et Tyrion n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Son jeu, ses règles. Podrick ravala son propre amusement, les yeux déjà portés à nouveau sur sa chevaleresse.

\- Pod, dit Jaime. Vas-y, à toi.

\- Je suis maître du jeu, protesta Tyrion.

\- Peut-être, mais on l'entend trop peu.

L'écuyer, pris au dépourvu, fouilla à la va-vite sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose. Il avait la tête creuse. Il s'était tant concentré sur sa chevaleresse et celui qui, à ce rythme, ne tarderait pas à devenir son chevalier, pour avoir déjà réfléchi à la moindre question. Incapable de trouver une idée, il finit par se rabattre sur Brienne avec un sourire penaud.

\- Vous êtes fille unique.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, parce qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas se tromper sur une chose aussi évidente, et elle but de mauvaise grâce.

\- J'aurais pu en dire autant de toi, rétorqua-t-elle en reposant son verre.

\- Je suis navré, je n'avais pas d'idée.

\- Oh, moi, j'en ai, sourit Jaime. Ne t'en fais pas, Pod, j'ai de quoi gagner cette partie.

Pendant une seconde, l'écuyer craignit que sa lady ne se vexe, puis il vit le léger sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres et comprit. S'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

\- Vous voulez parier ? s'enquit Brienne.

\- Pari relevé, dit Jaime.

C'était étrange de les voir se sourire de la sorte. Mais dans le bon sens du terme, décida Pod. Car il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire à sa chevaleresse avant cette semaine, avant ce matin-là où il les avait fait rire en se redressant avec la trace de l'oreiller sur la figure. Et c'était de ces expressions qu'il voulait voir plus souvent chez elle. A première vue, c'était étrange, mais une fois qu'on y avait réfléchi un instant, c'était certainement mille fois mieux que chez n'importe qui d'autre. Parce qu'elle ne riait ni ne souriait facilement, chez éclat de joie avait une valeur particulière. Et s'il fallait un stupide jeu à boire et une rivalité puérile entre les deux chevaliers pour y parvenir, Podrick estimait que ce n'était pas cher payé.

Il se tourna vers Tyrion, qui souriait d'un air satisfait, le regard rivé à la chevaleresse.

\- Vous êtes vierge.

Pod vit le sourire de Brienne se figer, et son visage perdre soudain des couleurs. Face à elle, Jaime perdit toute assurance et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, sur son verre. Podrick l'imita sans même y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait même pas essayer de réfléchir à la petite lueur de curiosité qu'il croyait avoir vu dans les yeux du chevalier. Tout à coup, il avait envie de remonter le temps de trente secondes, et d'empêcher Tyrion de parler.

\- C'est une supposition présente, tenta Jaime en adressant à son frère un sourire légèrement forcé et un regard qui aurait ramené n'importe quel homme sobre à la raison - mais Tyrion Lannister n'était plus sobre depuis longtemps. Ton jeu porte sur des faits passés.

\- Eh bien j'avance que par le passé, et jusqu'à maintenant, Brienne de Tarth n'a jamais couché avec le moindre homme, ni la moindre femme.

Mortifiée, Brienne avait ouvert la bouche, mais sans répondre. Dans ses yeux, Podrick voyait la lueur blessée bien mieux qu'il n'aurait voulu la voir. Il la connaissait désormais assez pour imaginer ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Pour suivre les pensées où se mêlaient le souvenir des humiliations qu'elle avait subies tout au long de sa vie pour son allure atypique, et les suppositions qu'elle tissait au sujet de Tyrion Lannister. Et soudain, il se sentit furieux. Pour un homme aussi intelligent, était-ce tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver ? Tout ce qu'il voyait ? Une guerrière redoutable mais naïve, laide, qui ne savait rien de ces choses, qui n'était pas réellement une femme ? Ne disait-on pas d'un garçon qu'il ne devenait un homme qu'au moment où il prenait une femme pour la première fois ?

\- Je ne présume pas de ce qu'il a pu se produire depuis la Longue Nuit, reprit Tyrion dans le silence chargé de malaise.

Podrick releva brutalement les yeux et réalisa que Jaime foudroyait son frère du regard. Le manque de respect était déjà une chose, mais cela... En voyant les deux hommes le regarder de la sorte, Tyrion parut enfin réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit et son sourire goguenard se figea à mesure qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il regarda tour à tour l'écuyer et les deux chevaliers, la bouche ouverte, l'esprit embrumé d'alcool à la recherche désespérée de quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Mais il ne trouva rien. Rien qui ne soit pas pire encore que ses premiers sous-entendus.

Ils avaient dormi ensemble. Tous les trois. Pendant des nuits entières. Et Tyrion le savait aussi bien qu'eux-mêmes.

Jamais encore Podrick n'avait été aussi furieux contre lui.

**.**

Jusqu'à cet instant, ç'avait été une bonne soirée. Certes, Brienne n'approuvait pas tout à fait l'usage que le jeu avait de la boisson, mais elle pouvait s'y faire. Et la compétition puérile qu'elle avait engagée avec Jaime était amusante. Mais la remarque de Tyrion avait tout balayé.

C'était ce qu'il voyait. Ce que tous voyaient quand leurs yeux se posaient sur elle. Ce qu'ils ne cesseraient pas de voir. Elle n'était pas une femme à leurs yeux. Simplement "Brienne la Beauté". Et aucun fait d'arme, aucun titre de chevalier ne réussirait à changer cela.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plombs. Elle était lasse de tout ça. Blessée. Humiliée. Etait-ce que Jaime pensait, lui aussi ? La voyait-il comme son frère la voyait ? Etait-ce pour ça que lui qui ne pouvait imaginer faire une infidélité à Cersei, fut-elle aussi infime que celle qui consistait à se partager un lit de façon purement platonique, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à envahir son espace personnel ?

Et cette dernière réflexion, qui sous-entendait... Brienne en avait presque la nausée. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi embarrassée, elle aurait certainement massacré Tyrion pour avoir osé laisser entendre une telle attitude libertine. Mais elle ne trouvait aucune réplique qui pût être aussi blessante, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de répartie. Et elle ne pouvait pas frapper le Lannister. Cela n'avait rien d'une solution.

Soudain, elle n'avait plus la force de rester là, au milieu de tous ces gens heureux qui braillaient et riaient. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à sa chambre, qu'au silence. Elle avait assez pris sur elle pour se montrer sociale, joyeuse, joueuse pour cette soirée. Et elle en avait assez entendu. Elle ne resterait pas pour supporter la moindre moquerie supplémentaire. Repoussant son verre près de son assiette, elle se leva.

\- Je dois pisser.

Elle refusa de croiser le regard de Jaime ou celui de Podrick. Tout, plutôt que de voir dans leurs yeux le reflet de l'embarras contrit qui se peignait désormais sur le visage de Tyrion. Elle tenta de lui transmettre en un seul regard tout le mépris que lui inspirait ses remarques, et s'écarta d'un pas. Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser entre les tables et les hommes qui festoyaient pour atteindre le couloir, quand Podrick tenta de la retenir par la manche.

\- Tormund, murmura-t-il précipitamment en braquant son regard sur un point derrière elle.

Un instant plus tôt, Brienne se sentait humiliée devant deux des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. A présent, elle était inquiète, et les mots de Tyrion étaient relégués au fond de son esprit. Elle pouvait facilement survivre à une énième raillerie, mais si Tormund allait trop loin, s'il provoquait un incident diplomatique ou quoi que ce soit d'équivalent, cela n'aurait pas les mêmes répercussions. En un instant, toute la sécurité qu'elle s'était laissée aller à éprouver au cours de la soirée disparut. Ils étaient à nouveau revenus au premier jour après la Longue Nuit, à la peur et au danger des autres survivants. Elle fit volte-face pour voir approcher le sauvageon sans plus accorder le moindre regard à la tablée. Ainsi manqua-t-elle la façon dont Podrick délaissa son verre pour se redresser, prêt à l'action, ni celle dont Jaime ignora son frère pour se concentrer uniquement sur Tormund.

Il ne fallut qu'un coup d'oeil à Brienne pour reconnaître dans le regard du sauvageon les signes d'un état d'ivresse prononcée. La coupe qu'il tenait, taillée dans une corne d'elle ne savait quel animal, était trois à quatre fois plus grande que la plupart des autres, et sa barbe était humide de vin. Le sourire qui lui étirait le visage était bien trop prononcé pour ne pas être inquiétant.

\- Ser Brienne ! Vous voilà ! La plus grande femme chevalier de tout ce foutu Nord !

_Oh, non..._

Si elle l'avait pu, sans doute serait-elle partie comme elle le prévoyait. Mais Tormund était désormais si proche d'elle qu'il l'en acculait presque contre la table, et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque en le laissant avec Jaime.

\- Nous avons regardé au fond des yeux bleu des Marcheurs, et nous sommes là, reprit le sauvageon sans paraître lire le moindre malaise sur son visage. Alors il faut honorer nos morts et célébrer la vie !

Par réflexe, elle se posta devant Jaime au moment même où celui-ci se levait, accroché par le regard de Tormund. Elle ne le vit pas, mais entendit Podrick se redresser, derrière elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. En braillant les mots "célébrer la vie", Tormund avait laissé glisser sur elle un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Il faut que nous combattions, dit le sauvageon d'une voix pâteuse. Pour l'honneur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un combat maintenant soit la meilleure des idées, répondit Jaime avec, elle pouvait le deviner sans même se retourner, un sourire irritable.

\- Personne ne combattra, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Si, pour vos yeux ! s'écria Tormund. Imaginez à quoi ressembleront nos enfants !

\- Et moi je ne suis pas sûr que cette conversation doive se tenir après avoir bu autant d'alcool, dit Tyrion d'un parfait ton de médiateur.

Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il se jouait réellement, elle en doutait. Ou alors Jaime avait été plus prompt à lui confier certains détails qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Les hommes boivent de l'alcool, nain, et ils causent de choses importantes avant, pendant et après avoir bu, rétorqua le sauvageon d'un ton étrangement ferme. Votre frère et moi, faut qu'on cause.

\- Si par "causer" vous entendez essayer de me fracasser le crâne contre un mur, je doute que vous y parveniez sans me prendre par surprise.

Si elle avait pu, Brienne aurait foudroyé Jaime du regard, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de détourner les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il n'en faudrait pas plus à Tormund pour la contourner et atteindre le chevalier et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'avec tout le vin qu'il avait ingéré, il ne gagnerait pas l'affrontement à moins de réussir à assommer le sauvageon avec sa main d'or.

Le regard écarquillé de celui-ci était désormais entièrement focalisé sur Jaime, et Brienne se décala d'une infime poignée de centimètres. C'était entre elle et le sauvageon. Cela devait rester entre elle et le sauvageon.

\- Il faut combattre, martela Tormund. Pour l'honneur ! Pour savoir qui...

D'une main balourde, il lui caressa la joue.

Le contact de la main poisseuse sur sa peau fut de trop. Elle eut un mouvement de recul dégoûté et envoya son bras en avant pour repousser le sauvageon. Ses poings la démangeaient, mais elle parvint, de justesse, à se retenir de le frapper pour de bon. Le vin qu'elle avait bu devait jouer sur sa patience, elle en était certaine. Néanmoins, le frisson de dégoût qui l'avait parcouru était de ceux qu'elle n'oublierait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée, je vous l'ai dit. Ne me touchez pas.

Pendant une seconde, son ton polaire sembla avoir résonné chez Tormund. Le regard fixe, il semblait assommé. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et glissèrent vers Jaime.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Brienne réalisa que l'autre chevalier avait lui aussi bougé pour répondre à l'approche déplacée du sauvageon. A ceci près qu'il se tenait désormais tout contre elle. Et bien plus que le fait que Pod se soit levé, cela représentait aux yeux de Tormund un signe évident.

Le sauvageon jeta sa corne en avant. Vide, celle-ci cogna contre l'épaule de Brienne qui se déporta juste à temps pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas Jaime. Le coup de poing de Tormund vola en direction du chevalier, qui l'esquiva de peu. Ils avaient vu, eux aussi. Mais certainement moins, et ils étaient plus nombreux. Brienne et Jaime firent un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque du sauvageon qui cogna contre la table et fit volte-face. Son nouveau coup atteignit Jaime au visage, mais trop tard pour lui permettre d'éviter la contre-attaque. D'un même élan, les deux chevaliers l'empoignèrent brutalement et le plaquèrent contre la table, le renversant dessus au milieu des couverts. Une assiette tomba par terre, les verres se renversèrent en répandant le vin sur le bois. Podrick se jeta en avant, un genou à même la table, et coinça son couteau encore dégoulinant de jus de viande contre la gorge du sauvageon. Jaime et Brienne pesaient de tout leur poids sur Tormund, poings et coudes enfoncés dans sa poitrine.

Le niveau sonore autour d'eux chuta brusquement, mais Brienne s'en moquait. Elle savait que Sansa ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle voulait simplement que tout ça se termine.

\- J'ai dit _Ne me touchez pas_, répéta-t-elle, furieuse. Quelle partie n'avez-vous pas comprise ?

Tormund avait les yeux écarquillés, qui passaient d'un visage à l'autre, ahuris. Trois visages lui bouchaient la vue. Trois regards furieux. Et même s'il était très fort, Brienne savait qu'ils auraient le dessus sans peine.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, siffla Brienne, et malgré elle, elle sentit quelque chose céder dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens autour d'elle se résument à ceux qui pensaient de la même manière que Tyrion Lannister et à Tormund ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'unique personne à voir en elle autre chose que Brienne la Beauté soit ce sauvageon qui ne savait dire d'elle que ce qu'il en voyait ?

Elle serra les dents. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller. Pas ici, pas devant tous ces gens.

Lentement, elle relâcha Tormund, et Jaime et Podrick l'imitèrent. Derrière elle, elle entendit qu'on se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux. Au moment où le sauvageon se relevait, Brienne fit un pas de côté pour laisser la place à Jon Snow. Celui-ci les dévisagea rapidement, l'air inquiet. Podrick était encore agenouillé sur la table, le couteau dans la main. La table n'était plus qu'un vaste chantier de vaisselle et de nourriture renversées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Son regard, naturellement, se posa sur Jaime. Brienne déglutit, déjà prête à s'interposer une fois encore, mais Tyrion la prit de vitesse.

\- Notre ami Tormund s'est laissé entraîner par la boisson. Lady Brienne a été obligée de lui préciser certaines choses.

Le roi du Nord se tourna vers elle, et elle hocha la tête. Promenant à nouveau son regard sur le groupe, Jon Snow finit par empoigner son ami.

\- Je vous prie de l'excuser, lady Brienne.

Un signe de tête, et il entraîna Tormund à sa suite. Pendant un instant, il y eut comme une sorte de flottement entre eux. Puis, le niveau sonore reprit normalement, et Brienne échangea, presque sans le vouloir, un regard avec Jaime. Elle se détourna avant d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus en danger. Rien ne l'obligeait à garder un oeil sur lui.

\- Excusez-moi un instant, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle fendit la foule et disparut dans le couloir.

**.**

_Décide-toi, Lannister. _

Elle avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres. Même s'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin de la chambre et ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il finisse par s'y réfugier, il ne pouvait pas espérer qu'elle lui ouvrirait calmement la porte s'il arrivait trop tard. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant, ou bien qu'il abandonne.

_Tyrion, sois maudit. _

Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il avait fait preuve de moins de stupidité, si... Jaime se secoua mentalement. Il ne servait à rien de blâmer son frère maintenant. Il s'agissait simplement de savoir s'il pouvait rattraper sa bévue. Il n'avait pas passer toute la soirée à tendre vers un fol espoir pour qu'une erreur de son frère ne lui fasse tout perdre.

Sans un regard pour Tyrion ou Podrick, il quitta la table à son tour, se faufilant entre les gens qui ne lui adressaient pas la moindre attention. Juste avant de quitter la grande salle, il rafla une bouteille de vin encore fermée que quelqu'un avait laissé à l'abandon sur un tonneau de bière, puis il s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs de Winterfell.

**.**

Podrick était redescendu sur son banc et avait relâché son couteau pour observer le dilemme du chevalier. Il attendit que Jaime ait disparu dans le couloir et que Tormund se fut éloigné pour de bon, entraîné par le roi du Nord pour rejoindre ses amis, avant de se tourner vers Tyrion et, sans aucun égard pour son rang, il le foudroya du regard.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'envie de les aider, dit-il d'un ton dur, rappelez-vous de rester sobre.

Le nain émit un rire bref, surpris tant par le ton accusateur que par sa propre réaction. Pod le connaissait trop pour ne pas lire dans son regard la confusion d'une ivresse avancée. Sans nul doute que la tête lui ferait mal, au matin.

\- Comme tu y vas, Podrick ! C'était une simple question innocente... Et une remarque un peu maladroite, j'en conviens...

Le bruit sec que fit le verre du garçon en retombant sur la table le figea en pleine phrase, et il remonta lentement les yeux vers le visage de l'écuyer. Celui-ci, le regard dur, repoussa au plus profond de lui les rares traces d'alcool. A l'inverse des autres, il n'avait pratiquement pas bu. Et en dépit de toute la sympathie, la loyauté et le respect qu'il avait eu et avait encore pour son ancien maître, Podrick se sentait littéralement bouillir de rage. Si seulement cela avait été Tormund... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui briser le nez.

\- Manquer de respect à ma Dame était non seulement stupide, mais aussi vraiment indigne de vous. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, pas qu'elle se sente humiliée. Avez-vous la moindre idée d'à quand remonte la dernière soirée que nous avons pu passer à discuter simplement sans craindre pour nos vies ou celles des Stark, sans parler de plans de bataille, de ravitaillement, sans évoquer une trahison ou une vengeance, ou sans réfléchir ou chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre tel ou tel endroit avant l'ennemi ?

Honteux, le regard de Tyrion vacilla. Podrick, lui, reprit son souffle. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi furieux au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, mais réalisa que cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour lord Tyrion, il l'appréciait toujours énormément, mais à cet instant, il ne sentait en lui que la pulsation furieuse d'un instinct de protection qu'il avait découvert au cours des derniers jours. Tant qu'il n'y avait eu que Tormund et son comportement déplacé, à aucun moment Podrick ne s'était réellement senti inquiet. Il savait que Brienne n'avait aucun sentiment pour le sauvageon et que celui-ci ne lui ferait pas de mal. Tout au plus avait-il pris sur lui de questionner quelques hommes sur les pratiques d'au-delà du Mur, et s'était juré de tailler Tormund en morceaux s'il lui prenait l'envie d'essayer d'enlever sa Dame. A défaut de mariage, c'était là la façon dont les hommes s'appropriaient les femmes, chez les sauvageons. A Châteaunoir, Podrick dormait dans la même chambre que Brienne, la question ne s'était pas posée. Mais dès l'instant où ils avaient eu des chambres séparées à Winterfell, avant même que le sauvageon ne revienne, il avait déplacé son lit afin de dormir la tête contre le mur mitoyen entre sa chambre et celle de sa Dame. Au moindre bruit suspect, il se tenait prêt à aller lui prêter main-forte.

Jaime Lannister l'avait pris par surprise, et même s'il en venait à l'apprécier, il avait préféré lui faire part de ce qu'il savait dès que possible. Si le régicide s'avisait de faire le moindre tort à sa Dame, il en paierait le prix fort.

Elle ne se résumait pas à une guerrière redoutable au physique atypique moqué par tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route. Elle ne se résumait pas aux demandes en mariage rejetées par les prétendants. Tyrion ne savait rien. Il n'avait pas passé des heures à tout apprendre d'elle. A son contact, non seulement Podrick avait appris à manier l'épée et à entretenir arme et armure, mais il avait aussi appris à lire une carte, poser des pièges, chasser, chevaucher correctement, suivre une piste, faire un feu, cuisiner. Elle lui avait enseigné certaines légendes et leçons d'histoire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre plus jeune. Elle lui avait montré comment réduire une fracture ou recoudre une plaie, quelles plantes utiliser pour éviter une infection, lesquelles mâcher pour oublier la faim, lesquelles ne pas confondre avec des plantes vénéneuses. Chaque fois qu'il y songeait, Podrick avait le sentiment de n'avoir rien su de concret avant qu'on ne le confie à elle. Et depuis la Longue Nuit, elle veillait sur son sommeil et ses crises de somnambulisme, quand elle ne jetait pas de discrets regards à son assiette pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas l'appétit.

Non, elle ne se résumait certainement pas à ce que les autres voyaient, à ce qu'ils moquaient.

C'était curieux, tout de même, songea Podrick en dévisageant l'air penaud de Tyrion. Jamais il n'aurait cru, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'il sentirait sa loyauté prendre tant de poids. Ceci dit, il ne s'était jamais douté non plus qu'il puisse un jour parvenir à aimer lady Brienne au-delà de la simple affection d'un écuyer serviable envers sa Dame chevalier.

Et aujourd'hui...

Tyrion ouvrit la bouche, attirant à nouveau son attention, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était lente, légèrement pâteuse, mais bien plus neutre.

\- Tu as raison, Pod. Je n'avais pas prévu d'agir ainsi. Je voulais simplement forcer un peu la situation.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, mon seigneur, votre balourdise vaut presque celle de Tormund.

La remarque fit mouche, et Tyrion lui adressa un regard piteux.

\- Je connais ser Brienne depuis des années, reprit l'écuyer, et je dors littéralement avec votre frère depuis dix jours, en passant mon temps à veiller à sa sécurité. Je pense qu'une approche plus subtile et moins outrageuse aurait très largement été profitable. Et aussi que vous devrez présenter des excuses à ma Dame.

Pas une seconde il n'envisagea de s'exprimer au conditionnel, et même s'il lut de la surprise dans le regard de Tyrion, Podrick sut qu'il le croyait sur parole. Si les excuses ne venaient pas d'elle-même à Brienne de Tarth, alors son écuyer irait les chercher par la peau du cou pour les y contraindre. Lentement, Tyrion hocha la tête. Il sembla à l'écuyer voir passer une lueur de respect dans son regard, mais il balaya l'idée, incertain.

Podrick le dévisagea quelques secondes de plus, avant d'empoigner la bouteille de vin.

\- Croyez-vous que vous puissiez me libérer une paillasse pour la nuit ?

Le nain haussa un sourcil. Le changement de ton laissait entendre que le sermon était fini pour aujourd'hui, et la malice qu'il lisait sur le visage du garçon lui rendait un peu la sienne.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là, jeune écuyer si protecteur ?

\- Simplement que si votre approche irrespectueuse peut au moins aider votre frère à prendre des risques, je n'ai pas l'intention de les déranger, dit Pod d'un ton dégagé. Je passerai tout à l'heure dans le couloir vérifier que ser Jaime ne campe pas dehors pour une raison ou une autre, et je serai certainement sans toit pour la nuit.

Cette fois-ci, Tyrion esquissa un large sourire et remplit généreusement le verre du garçon, avant de lever le sien.

\- Eh bien, si Davos se pousse un peu, j'imagine que tu dois pouvoir t'installer près de la cheminée.

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Kael Kaerlan


	9. Tenter sa chance

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Voici le chapitre le plus attendu de la fic, je pense. Ma version de la scène d'après banquet. Ce chapitre est très long par rapport aux premiers de cette fic, ne vous attendez pas à une telle longueur de manière régulière.

Pour écrire ce chapitre qui aura été assez difficile, je ne vous le cache, j'ai écouté en boucle la musique d'_Ori and the Blind Forest_, la version complète. Cela ne correspond pas tout le temps, mais l'esprit général est là. Et les deux derniers morceaux conviennent vraiment au dernier passage du chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

**Tenter sa chance**

**.**

Brienne referma sèchement la porte de la chambre derrière elle, mais n'entendit jamais le claquement du bois contre la pierre. Simplement le bruit d'une main d'or venue repousser le battant. Elle fit volte-face et adressa à Jaime un regard peu amène.

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais me reposer.

\- Et vous aviez l'air aussi crédible que moi si j'affirmais me passionner pour l'architecture de Volantis, répliqua le chevalier en refermant derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

Il tenait une bouteille de vin à la main et elle crut un instant qu'il allait poursuivre le travail de son frère. Elle sentit la colère disparaître, remplacée par la trahison. Suivant son regard, Jaime ébaucha une grimace d'excuse et s'empressa de déposer la bouteille près du paravent qui scindait la chambre en deux. Elle le regard faire, sans savoir que penser. Elle ne voulait plus parler à personne ce soir. Elle voulait simplement laisser sa colère retomber, sa honte se dissoudre, puis faire comme si tout allait bien.

\- Vous n'avez pas bu, marmonna Jaime en désignant la bouteille de vin.

\- Parce que vous m'avez suivie jusqu'ici pour me faire boire à votre jeu stupide ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à répliquer aussi vertement, et elle le vit bien à son regard mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait nier que Tyrion Lannister avait toucher une corde sensible, mais elle aurait cru... eh bien, que Jaime le comprendrait. Qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Qu'il ne la poursuivrait pas pour se moquer d'elle.

\- C'est certainement la pire justification que je pouvais donner à ma présence, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il d'un air affligé. Si je vous dis que je m'inquiétais, vous risquez de me frapper ?

\- Pour que vous me cassiez le nez avec votre main d'or ?

C'était sorti presque sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à croire quoi que ce soit, mais l'idée que Jaime ait pu s'inquiéter pour elle amenait une certaine bouffée de chaleur, presque d'affection. Elle se détourna. Il fallait alimenter le feu. Se concentrer sur des tâches simples, ne pas penser à ce jeu stupide, à l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, à la façon dont tout ça...

\- Le vin est pour moi, dit Jaime en s'écartant pour la laisser empoigner les bûches de réserve sans la gêner. Et pour vous aussi, uniquement si vous le voulez.

\- Et pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Pour jouer encore à l'un de vos jeux stupides dont le but est de s'enivrer sous couvert d'amusement ?

Elle saisit un peu rudement la première bûche à sa portée et la lança dans le feu sans y faire attention. Quelques braises voletèrent jusque sur le sol, et elle serra les dents. Empoigna le tisonnier et répartit à nouveau le bois dans l'âtre, puis repoussa les braises à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

\- Les jeux à boire peuvent être amusants, tenta Jaime d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer.

Se moquait-il ? Elle ne continuerai pas à boire. Elle ne voulait plus de cette mascarade, de ce jeu stupide et humiliant auquel l'avait poussé Tyrion Lannister. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser ridiculiser plus longtemps, ni de risquer plus loin. Boire, c'était se laisser aller, c'était abaisser les protections et les habitudes qui la protégeaient de toute cette malice qu'elle avait lue dans le regard de Tyrion. De cette satisfaction, quand il l'avait prise au dépourvu et qu'elle s'était retrouvée acculée.

Humiliée.

Combien de chevaliers de son âge étaient encore vierges ? Combien de femmes ? Pis encore, combien de femmes nobles avait-on repoussées et humiliées en rompant les fiançailles à leur seule vue ?

Tout cela, bien sûr, appartenait à un monde qui n'était plus tout à fait le sien. Depuis que lady Catelyn lui avait confié la mission de protéger ses filles, plus rien d'autre ou presque n'avait eu la moindre importance. Il n'avait plus non plus été question de plaisanter, de se laisser aller, comme elle pouvait autrefois s'y risquer chez ses tantes. Mais cette soirée durant, elle avait cru possible de concilier les deux mondes. Jusqu'à ce que Tyrion Lannister ne lui rappelle la réalité.

\- Si je suis le seul à boire, ce n'est pas juste.

\- Si vous voulez boire, retourner le faire avec votre frère.

Jaime la considéra à peine une seconde avant de s'asseoir sur leur lit - non, sur son lit, à elle. Son lit, qu'il occupait clandestinement chaque soir depuis une semaine.

\- C'est beaucoup moins drôle, sans vous.

Plus que le rouge aux joues, ce fut la colère qui monta.

\- Si vous voulez rire, je vous conseille aussi de retourner auprès de votre frère. Je veux me reposer, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans cette simple phrase ?

Cette fois-ci, Jaime cilla, et quelque chose passa sur son visage, comme un relent de fragilité. Brienne se força à l'ignorer, retranchée derrière ses défenses. Elle ne voulait plus rire, et plus que le reste, elle ne voulait pas le voir rire d'elle et s'apercevoir qu'il se moquait autant que l'avait fait Tyrion. Et il finirait bien par rire, lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Qu'une...

\- Alors on ne boira pas, dit-il. Et l'on changera de jeu. On fera ce que vous décidez. Mais je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée se finisse sur une note aussi pessimiste. S'il vous plaît, Brienne. Laissez-moi rattraper un peu la balourdise de mon frère. Nous passions une bonne soirée, non ?

Il paraissait si ouvertement sincère, et son regard était si ouvertement chaleureux et presque suppliant que la chevaleresse sentit à nouveau le malaise la reprendre. _Ca,_ était-ce une plaisanterie aussi ?

_Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? _

Elle fit mouvement avant de trop y réfléchir, et se retrouva finalement debout près de Jaime, une question dans les yeux. Il se décala pour lui faire une place et, ignorant de son mieux ses joues en feu et sa bouche sèche, Brienne s'assit à son tour sur le lit. Cette situation était tout à fait surréaliste, et elle se sentait aussi vacillante que la bouteille de vin et leurs verres laissés à l'abandon le matin et que Jaime avait placé en équilibre instable entre eux.

Il la considéra quelques secondes en silence, et elle sentit le malaise revenir à la charge.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous embarrasser. Vous le savez ?

\- Vous passez votre temps à chercher une nouvelle façon de m'ennuyer.

Elle avait faillis dire "de m'embarrasser", mais elle s'était retenue de justesse. Preuve s'il en était qu'elle avait trop bu, que tout ceci n'était qu'une très mauvaise idée. Jaime la dévisagea quelques secondes de trop avant de se détourner.

\- Je me doute bien que vous mériteriez un meilleur ami que moi, et si vous préférez que je laisse la place à Podrick, je...

\- Par pitié, arrêtez de geindre ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Si les hommes avaient chaque fois ce qu'ils méritent, le monde tournerait autrement, je puis vous l'assurer. Vous et moi mériterions sans nul doute des dizaines de choses que nous n'avons pas, comme nous avons à affronter des choses que nous ne méritons pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous méritez, et je ne sais pas ce que je mérite, tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes coincés l'un avec l'autre...

Elle referma brutalement la bouche, rouge de confusion. Voilà exactement ce pour quoi elle ne devait pas continuer à boire. Pendant un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il ne se passa rien, et les deux chevaliers se jaugèrent sans un mot. Finalement, Jaime ébaucha un rictus crispé.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que le mot "mérite" vous hérisse, mais je vais vous dire une chose : vous ne méritez pas de finir une soirée qui aurait dû être agréable avec le sentiment que l'on s'est joué de vous. Moi, je ne joue pas.

_Je ne joue pas, ser._

Avait-il intentionnellement fait écho à ses propres mots ? Pensait-il à quelque chose en particulier, à la moquerie de Tyrion ou à autre chose ? Elle balaya ses questions. Le dévisagea un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Comme il devait voir qu'elle ne reprendrait pas la parole, il ébaucha un sourire forcé et étira le bras pour saisir le dé qu'eux et Podrick avaient laissé à l'abandon sur une table de chevet..

\- Alors. Si je le lance et que le score est inférieur à 3, je vous raconte une anecdote ridicule sur mes déboires de chevalier idiot. Si c'est supérieur à 3, vous me posez une question de votre choix.

\- Qu'avez-vous avec les questions personnelles, votre frère et vous ? soupira Brienne.

Mais sa colère était retombée. C'était Jaime, non Tyrion. Et le sentiment de proximité n'avait cessé de croître entre eux ces derniers jours. Même s'il n'était pas entièrement gage de bonne nouvelle, au moins lui soufflait-il une promesse : ils étaient amis.

N'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, reprit Jaime. Et si vous ne voulez pas, on peut trouver un autre jeu...

_Si je ne voulais pas, si j'étais intelligente, vous seriez déjà dehors. _

Elle attrapa le dé sans un mot et le fit rouler sur la couverture. 4. Une question, donc. Elle leva les yeux vers Jaime, qui paraissait en attente. Comme elle ne se braquait pas, il se lança.

\- Quelle est la plus grande bêtise que vous ayez faite durant votre enfance ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Et si vous y tenez, je vous dirai ce que j'ai bien pu faire de terriblement idiot durant ma propre enfance.

\- Plus idiot que de vous faire surprendre par votre père en train de coudre des abeilles ?

Il sourit plus largement, et ce devait être dû à l'alcool, au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, mais Brienne sentait la chaleur la prendre au visage.

\- Beaucoup plus idiot. Alors ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, fouilla sa mémoire. Quelle avait été sa plus grande bêtise ? Elle n'en avait pas tant fait que cela, particulièrement quand elle était seule. Elle avait été une fille obéissante, bien élevée, dont la seule rébellion tenait à son amour pour les arts guerriers. Mais quand elle était avec Leth et Leung, il en allait autrement. Le souvenir de leur concours de tir à l'arc lui revint, et un début de sourire lui étira les lèvres.

\- L'année de mes dix ans, alors que j'étais chez mes tantes, nous avons lancé un concours de tir à l'arc avec mon frère et ma soeur. Ce ne sont pas les enfants de mon père, précisa-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Pas davantage de ma mère. Nous avons seulement été élevés ensemble. Leth avait douze ans, Leung tout juste six.

\- Des noms bien étranges, pour des Andals.

\- Ils ne le sont pas, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Dois-je continuer ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Leth et moi avions pour habitude de nous défier sur tous les sujets. Nous en étions à notre énième compétition quand Leung a souhaité participer. Comme Leth ne tolérait pas que je puisse le battre, il m'a mise au défi de lui faire réussir ses tirs. Nous n'avions aucun arc à sa taille et elle n'était pas autorisée à manier autre chose qu'un arc-jouet. Pourtant, j'ai fini par lui donner le mien et lui expliquer comment le manier. Elle avait très envie de faire une tentative, et a fait de son mieux. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas réussi à contrôler la trajectoire de sa flèche, et celle-ci est allée se ficher non pas dans la cible ou dans l'un des éléments destinés au terrain d'entraînement, mais a suivi sa course jusqu'à se planter dans le large chapeau de l'un des jardiniers qui travaillaient à côté de nous.

Jaime éclata de rire, et même si elle luttait contre, elle finit par le suivre.

\- J'imagine que vous avez affronté la sentence avec courage !

\- Je le voulais, avoua Brienne, partagée entre l'hilarité et la mortification. Mais Leung était terrifiée et Leth incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Quand le jardinier s'est précipité sur nous, il m'a dit de partir en courant et nous nous sommes enfuis tous les trois. Evidemment, ça n'a rendu la punition que bien pire. Mais il a hurlé de rire dans tous les jardins, et comme elle le voyait prendre cela à la légère, Leung a considéré que c'était un jeu jusqu'à ce que nos tantes et le père de Leth ne nous retrouvent une heure plus tard.

Jaime paraissait incapable de s'arrêter de rire, et même si elle devait admettre qu'il y avait très certainement plus hilarant comme anecdote, Brienne ne valait guère mieux. Il y avait un aspect salutaire à rire de cela, de toute façon. Cela permettait d'oublier au moins un instant à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. A quel point la chaleur irradiait dans la pièce.

\- A votre tour, dit-elle finalement en reprenant contenance.

\- Très simple : les hauteurs de Castral Roc s'élèvent à trente mètres au-dessus de la mer. A sept ans, j'ai plongé depuis les remparts.

\- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire stupidement fier accroché au visage.

\- Franchement, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je crois que j'étais simplement curieux, j'ai dû me dire que ce serait amusant.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou. Ce qu'il était très certainement, elle aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps. Secouant la tête de dépit, elle lui remit le dé. Il le jeta avec négligence. 1. Il se redressa en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Alors... Pour les dix ans de Tyrion, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Quand il m'a dit qu'il trouverait très amusant de me voir ridicule parce que notre père avait encore organisé un bref repas avec un tournoi de pacotille pour célébrer la journée, j'ai accepté. Ma soeur n'était plus au Roc depuis quelques temps et je venais à peine d'y retourner après plusieurs semaines de voyage. J'étais écuyer à l'époque, mais pour faire plaisir à Tyrion, j'ai accepté de revêtir un pourpoint jaune et rosé et de paraître à mon combat avec un foulard de Cersei autour du cou. Je ne vous cache pas que mon père n'a pas goûté à la plaisanterie, même si je suis ressorti victorieux. Mais Tyrion était écroulé de rire, donc j'ai considéré que le devoir était accompli.

Brienne secoua la tête, incapable de contenir son hilarité. Et tandis que Jaime se versait un nouveau verre de vin en veillant à ne pas tâcher la couverture, elle reprit le dé. Peu à peu, les confidences et les questions s'enchaînèrent. Malgré toute la gêne qui l'avait étreinte au départ, Brienne se détendait graduellement, presque malgré elle. Quand, au bout de son deuxième verre de vin, Jaime manqua de tout flanquer par terre, il préféra s'asseoir à même le sol, contre le lit et, après une brève hésitation, elle le suivit. C'était certainement la dernière place qu'elle aurait cru occupée dans une chambre, loin de la dignité d'une lady et de la réserve d'un chevalier. Mais ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement. Elle avait connu bien pire.

Elle lança une énième fois le dé, et obtint un pauvre 5. A nouveau une question de Jaime. Il vida son verre d'une traite avant de demander :

\- N'avez-vous dansé qu'avec Renly Baratheon ?

\- Si vous parlez de banquets officiels, oui. A l'exception de certains membres de ma famille, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A votre avis ?

Elle ne se souvenait que trop de la plupart des bals organisés par son père, et de la façon dont un oncle ou Selwyn lui-même l'avait sauvée de l'humiliation, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Renly s'en était chargé lui-même. Elle n'avait été que très peu exposée aux réceptions durant son enfance, mais celles-ci s'étaient forcément multipliées à l'adolescence, quand son père cherchait à nouer une alliance avec une autre famille influente.

Jaime avala une nouvelle gorgée de vin, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'était peu à peu rapproché de la chevaleresse, et celle-ci avait fait mine de ne rien voir. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait en penser. La peur continuait à lui mordre le ventre par instant, et à d'autres, elle était simplement lasse de toute cette situation, impatiente d'y trouver une résolution.

_Levez-vous, Jaime, et allez-vous-en. Ou endormez-vous. Faites quelque chose._

Machinalement, elle prit son propre verre et y versa un peu de vin. Finalement elle avait besoin d'alcool, elle aussi.

\- Accepteriez-vous de me faire quelque chose pour moi ? s'enquit le chevalier.

\- Ce ne sont pas les règles de votre jeu.

\- Vous danseriez avec moi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard de côté, les joues en feu, le ventre tordu de nervosité. Pour un homme qui sifflait verre après verre depuis aussi longtemps, Jaime avait le regard étonnamment clair.

\- J'aurais trop peur que vous nous fassiez tomber.

\- Quelle confiance vous m'accordez !

\- Vous êtes soûl, Jaime.

\- Pas autant que je n'en ai l'air. Je vous le jure, assura-t-il en la voyant hausser un sourcil peu convaincu. Je suis sûr de pouvoir danser.

\- Et je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise idée, conclut Brienne en avalant une gorgée de vin.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, et la chaleur sur ses joues lui donnait l'impression de s'être changée en feu. Quand elle eut finie son verre, elle déglutit. Jaime la fixait sans aucune retenue, et son expression était simplement trop... simplement trop. Elle détourna les yeux, maudissant sa lâcheté.

_Endormez-vous, Jaime. S'il vous plaît._

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il paraissait sincèrement navré. Le reflet des flammes jouait sur sa peau, mais ne faisait briller que davantage la lueur d'excuse dans ses yeux, et c'était très perturbant. Cela, et le fait qu'il soit si proche. Pour un peu, leurs épaules se touchaient. La bouteille et les verres avaient depuis longtemps disparu de part et d'autre, les laissant libres de s'approcher. Le laissant lui, libre de s'approcher.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Si j'avais été présent à ce bal, j'aurais certainement été aussi idiot et cruel que n'importe lequel de ces types. Je n'aurais mérité que de me faire humilier devant tout le monde lors d'un tournoi, et je suis certain que vous auriez pu le faire, et que vous auriez dû le faire avec tous ces enfoirés. Renly Baratheon était beaucoup plus intelligent que moi.

\- Il était... gentil, répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu par la virulence de sa tirade.

Il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce discours, que rien n'allait, même, mais elle sentait de plus en plus de gêne lui colorer les joues, et même avec la possibilité de se cacher derrière la lumière de la cheminée, ce devait être visible.

\- Il a eu pitié de moi, reprit-elle en détournant brusquement les yeux. Il a beaucoup fait pour moi, et je n'ai pas été capable de le lui rendre.

\- Vous l'avez vengé. Quelle meilleure façon de lui témoigner votre reconnaissance ?

\- Ne pas le laisser mourir.

Malgré les années, malgré sa résolution qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais pu y faire quoi que ce soit, Brienne sentait toujours la morsure de la culpabilité. Atténuée, certes. Mais elle était toujours là. Sans doute la porterait-elle en elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le contact, bien que léger, lui sembla si brusque qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, et se cogna contre le lit. Etendant le bras, Jaime avait posé le pouce au milieu de son front, et donné une légère caresse. Il lui adressa une moue d'excuse amusée.

\- Je vous terrifie à ce point ?

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

Jamais elle ne reconnaîtrait que oui, il lui faisait peur. A cet instant, il était vraiment trop proche, et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait de nouveau la main contre son front.

\- J'essaie de défroisser votre front, répondit Jaime d'un ton d'évidence. Parce que j'ai passé la soirée à essayer de vous voir rire, et je n'ai pas envie que vous redeveniez morose.

Trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle le regarda faire. Nota distraitement qu'elle était certaine que tous les plis soucieux de son front avaient disparu, et pourtant Jaime ne bougeait pas sa main, et le contact était à la fois léger et brûlant. Brienne en avait tant conscience que c'en était douloureux.

Le crépitement des flammes emplissait la pièce, mais la chevaleresse l'entendait à peine. Elle avait au lieu de ça l'impression que ses oreilles étaient emplies du bruit de son cœur et de celui du souffle de Jaime, beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Lentement, sa main glissa du front, et si Brienne sentit son cœur manquer un battement, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher Jaime de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit rien non plus pour le repousser quand il réduisit finalement l'espace entre eux, ni quand il pressa son front contre le sien, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait ces dernières nuits.

Brienne était tétanisée. Elle sentait un léger tremblement la secouer, et il lui semblait que le chevalier ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Elle sentait sa main se serrer autour de son épaule, comme à la recherche d'une amarre.

\- Je n'ai pas... je ne peux pas continuer à mentir, murmura Jaime, et sa voix tremblait. Si je me suis fourvoyé, si... si vous ne voulez pas de moi, dites-le maintenant, et je vous jure que je ne vous importunerai plus jamais. Sinon, si...

Il déglutit. Brienne, elle, avait les oreilles bourdonnantes. Le souffle était trop chaud, il lui venait sur le visage, et il n'y avait qu'une pauvre poignée de centimètres entre elle et lui. Moins, même.

\- Vous êtes soûl, répéta-t-elle, la bouche sèche. Sinon, jamais vous ne diriez ça.

\- Je me débats avec ça depuis des jours. J'ai faillis... j'ai faillis franchir la ligne plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois je crevais trop de peur pour oser. C'est pour ça que j'ai bu. Parce que j'avais besoin de courage. Mais je ne suis pas soûl. Je vous le jure.

Brienne ferma les yeux. Les garder ouverts était douloureux, et elle n'y voyait plus rien, de toute façon. Il était trop proche.

\- Laissez-moi tenter ma chance, murmura Jaime.

_Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? _

Mais les amis ne faisaient pas cela. Les amis se soutenaient, certes, mais... Saurait-elle se contenter d'apporter du soutien à Jaime parce qu'il en avait besoin ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait envisager sérieusement que les choses aillent au-delà d'une soirée aussi étrange que celle-ci. Il ne pouvait...

Mais personne ne le lui retirerait. Elle aurait cette nuit, pas une de plus, mais elle l'aurait. Et cela, elle pouvait l'envisager. L'accepter. C'était Jaime. Elle lui faisait confiance, d'une façon ou d'une autre, depuis des années. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais qu'en serait-il, après ?

Qu'il eût besoin de ça, tout de suite, elle pouvait l'imaginer. Essayer de le comprendre. Elle avait connu des hommes qui auraient eu moins de scrupules et se seraient montrés plus directs dans leur requête, au simple titre de devoir relâcher la pression de la bataille. Mais elle savait aussi que Jaime n'avait connu que Cersei. Et même s'il se défendait de lui être encore loyal, il était habitué à elle, à tout ce qui faisait d'elle, elle.

Qu'avait à offrir Brienne de Tarth, en comparaison ? Un corps trop grand, trop dur, presque masculin, un visage qui lui avait attiré les quolibets depuis l'enfance, et des cicatrices.

\- Et après ? souffla-t-elle. Que se passera-t-il, après ?

_Oserez-vous encore me regarder dans les yeux ? _

Ou bien, empli de regrets et d'un certain dégoût, finirait-il par lui retirer même son amitié, car la gêne serait trop grande ?

Jaime se recula, et le poids manquant contre son front laissa à Brienne un sentiment de vide, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le chevalier la regarder. Fouiller son regard, son expression. Quoi qu'il y cherchât, il sembla le trouver car son visage se réchauffa. Malgré toutes ces fois où Brienne s'était sentie mal à l'aise devant lui car il lui semblait devenir trop, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec une telle expression de douceur. D'affection. Et c'était tellement à assimiler qu'elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la poigne de Jaime avait migré à nouveau, pour se refermer sur sa nuque. Le frisson que cela y fit naître troubla presque plus Brienne que leur proximité. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée que Jaime ne respectait pas son espace vital. Mais rien ne l'avait réellement préparée à une caresse aussi douce.

\- Après, tout ira bien.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le s...

Les lèvres, subitement posées contre les siennes, l'empêchèrent d'achever sa phrase. Brienne resta tétanisée une seconde, et une brusque panique la prit à la gorge, avant qu'elle ne réalise que ce n'était rien de plus. La bouche contre la sienne n'était pas exigeante, ni invasive. Elle paraissait un peu vacillante, décida-t-elle sans très bien savoir comment une bouche pouvait être vacillante. Hésitante. Contre sa peau, les doigts de Jaime s'étaient crispés un instant, pour finalement ébaucher une caresse.

Seulement, tout cela était trop, et Brienne ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le chevalier s'écarta, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et c'était certainement de ces regards que Brienne avait tâché d'ignorer toute la soirée. Qu'elle avait prudemment fait mine de ne pas voir ces dernières nuits. Ces regards qui faisaient croire à l'impossible.

Avec une hésitation en plus. Une infime hésitation.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux pas ?

Brienne avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, pas même quand elle avait fait face aux Marcheurs – ou alors, était-ce parce que c'était une autre sorte de peur, qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise à combattre ni à apprivoiser ?

Personne, jamais, ne l'avait embrassé. Le simple fait de la voir avait convaincu son fiancé de rompre son engagement, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de railleries cuisantes, humiliantes, qu'elle avait dû endurer depuis l'enfance. Que Jaime Lannister, même alcoolisé, puisse la regarder de cette façon et l'embrasser tenaient d'un miracle auquel elle ne comprenait rien.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

_Je ne veux pas que détournes les yeux, dégoûté. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié pour ça. J'y tiens trop._ Mais ces mots-ci ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. La prise sur sa nuque se raffermit, et elle déglutit en sentant le pouce de Jaime amorcer une caresse. Elle tremblait. Elle tremblait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Aucun risque, souffla Jaime. Je te promets.

Elle savait l'instant décisif. Et elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui renoncent au combat parce qu'il se promet difficile.

Elle prit une courte inspiration, obligea ses doigts tremblants à saisir le pourpoint de Jaime pour se donner une chose à faire, une amarre pour ne pas être tentée de s'enfuir et, avec un élan de gaucherie absolue, elle l'embrassa.

C'était une chose de recevoir un baiser, même inattendu. C'en était une autre d'en donner, et elle le réalisa en prenant conscience de l'angle mauvais, de la pression qui ne devait pas être la bonne. Elle se sentait tellement gauche, tellement ridicule. Elle recula un peu, mortifiée, mais le bras estropié de Jaime se rabattit sur elle, lui coupant toute retraite, et même si elle savait, si elle était _certaine_ d'avoir la force de se dégager, elle se retrouva bloquée, et la main de Jaime s'était égarée dans ses cheveux, et Brienne avait l'impression que sa peau toute entière fourmillait, qu'une série de frissons courraient sur sa peau sans jamais s'arrêter, et c'était certainement la sensation la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais connue.

**.**

Il était certain qu'elle le voulait.

Raisonnablement certain.

Il l'espérait.

Au moment où il s'était reculé, alors qu'elle le fixait, tétanisée, il s'était dit qu'il allait crever – qu'il voudrait crever dans l'instant si elle disait _Non. _Si elle disait _Je ne le veux pas_. Il l'aurait respecté, bien sûr – c'était encore l'unique chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, son respect. Son affection. Si elle ne voulait pas, il comprendrait, elle aurait raison, bien sûr. Mais à cet instant, à cet instant précis, il avait l'impression qu'elle le voulait, il avait l'impression que tout était possible.

Alors il avait demandé, avec des mots qui se pressaient hors de sa bouche à reculons, paniqués, comme l'aurait fait un condamné à mort sur le chemin de l'échafaud. Et s'était senti malade, le cœur froid, dur, infiniment douloureux alors qu'elle le regardait sans répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

_Vous êtes encore plus laide en plein jour._

_C'est une femme, ça ?_

Pour la énième fois, Jaime se maudit. Jamais il ne pourrait rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, et il n'en avait même pas l'envie. Pas toutes. Mais celles qu'il avait commises contre elle, même celles-ci, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais les racheter. Toutes les insultes par lesquelles il avait cherché à la faire tourner en bourrique, puis à se protéger de ce qu'il sentait monter en lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, toutes ces insultes avaient eu des conséquences. Il le voyait à sa peur.

\- Aucun risque.

Aucun, jamais. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle. Sans doute qu'elle regretterait, tôt ou tard, puisqu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui offrait. Et alors, il accepterait le châtiment. Mais il était trop alcoolisé et trop faible pour s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

Quand elle l'embrassa, ce fut comme si tout son corps reprenait une bouffée d'air. Alors oui, elle était maladroite, elle ne savait pas s'y prendre, et la stupide question de Tyrion qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de son esprit sans vouloir trop y songer, sans vouloir la questionner de peur de la voir se braquer définitivement, avait trouvé une réponse : non. Non, elle n'avait certainement jamais embrassé quelqu'un, et n'avait jamais rien fait de plus. Non, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et non, bien sûr, ce baiser n'était pas parfait, pas même vraiment bon. Il était un peu trop brusque, leurs nez s'étaient cognés et globalement, Brienne ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont elle devait approfondir le baiser.

Mais ça n'avait aucune sorte de putain d'importance.

C'était elle. Elle, contre lui, qui l'embrassait. Elle qui avait empoigné son pourpoint et ne le lâchait pas comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier les tremblements qui la parcouraient toute entière. Elle qui hésitait, qui avait presque reculé mais qui maintenant était pressée contre lui et tentait de faufiler une main hors de l'espace entre leurs corps. Une main qui finit par le saisir lui, à l'épaule, et Jaime se demanda une seconde si c'était pour le repousser ou pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

Et c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

_Parce que tu envisages ça avec cette grosse vache ?_

_La ferme, Cersei._

C'était Brienne. Oui, putain, qu'il en avait envie.

C'était comme découvrir une nouvelle terre. Quand ses doigts glissèrent sous la tunique, il perçut sans peine le frisson qui parcourut Brienne, mais aussi la légère crispation qui s'empara d'elle. Il ne l'en embrassa que plus profondément. Et c'était comme de se sentir soudain plus grand, plus fort. Jaime apposa sa main à plat contre les côtes de la chevaleresse, et sentit sous ses doigts le contours des cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas vues, celles que, probablement, le mestre avait soignées quelques jours plus tôt. Avec précaution, Jaime suivit du pouce le tracé des points de suture. Une nouvelle série de frissons parcourut la chevaleresse, et il sentit sa poigne tremblante se crisper sur son pourpoint.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, c'était autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour qu'elle voie la question dans ses yeux. Il n'osait pas lui demander à voix haute, alors il se contenta de prendre une inspiration et de tirer légèrement sur la tunique, par à-coups. Brienne déglutit, mais quand elle le lâcha, même si Jaime ressentit une soudaine panique, celle-ci disparut quand il la vit saisir sa propre tunique et s'en dégager d'un geste brusque. Quand le tissu retomba entre eux, il fit son possible pour ne regarder que ses yeux. Ne voir que la nervosité, la peur même, dans le regard de saphir. Il sourit, le plus doucement possible, et attaqua les cordons de sa propre tenue. Il ne regarderait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas à égalité. Il en crevait d'envie, mais ne le voulait pas. Elle semblait déjà bien assez nerveuse comme ça.

Il ne prit la pleine mesure de son trouble et de son état d'ivresse que quand il vit ses doigts, gourds, se débattre avec les attaches de son pourpoint. Il ne parvenait pas à les défaire. Même les boucles lui résistaient, glissant entre ses doigts, et quand il voulut saisir les cordons de son col, dans l'espoir de desserrer le tissu et de se dégager, il sentit le peu de dextérité qu'il avait dans la main gauche lui échapper. Les cordons le narguaient, les attaches le narguaient.

Son habit complet se jouait de lui.

_C'est une plaisanterie ?_

Mortifié, il tira plus fort, sans parvenir à faire mieux. Une tape brusque lui écarta la main et il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Brienne saisir les cordons elle-même.

\- Laissez-moi faire.

Sa voix était mal assurée et ses propres doigts tremblaient, mais moins que les siens. Jaime se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son visage, ignorant même l'ouverture progressive des attaches de son pourpoint, afin de ne pas regard trop bas. Ce fut qu'une fois le pourpoint grand ouvert, et les cordons de sa sous-tunique dénoués que Jaime eut un mouvement de recul pour se débarrasser de tout ce tissu qui l'encombrait. Ses vêtements lui paraissaient peser une tonne, l'empêchaient de respirer. Quand il s'en dégagea totalement, il ne sentit aucune fraîcheur - le feu dans l'âtre brûlait comme jamais.

Alors, seulement, il baissa les yeux. Et d'un geste brusque, il l'étreignit. La sensation de la peau contre la peau était indescriptible. Nouvelle, excitante, terrifiante. Il ne reconnaissait qu'une seule autre peau, et ce n'était pas celle-ci. Aucune odeur de parfum n'émanait de celle-ci, la douceur n'en était pas la même, la texture non plus. Sous ses doigts, sa main, ses bras, il sentait le tracé des blessures, la légère boursoufflure des cicatrices déjà anciennes. La peau ailleurs était douce, elle frissonnait facilement. Elle ne mentait pas. Ne jouait pas. Jaime se souvenait des minauderies de Cersei, de la façon dont elle se mouvait, dont elle jouait de ses charmes, il pouvait presque les entendre, les voir. Mais s'il fermait les yeux, s'il se bornait à sentir la peau contre la sienne, alors Cersei s'évanouissait. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur capiteuse, aucune forme de maquillage, aucun artifice. Brienne sentait la forêt après la pluie, le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, les lieux secrets perdus au fond des bois. Elle sentait cette chambre, ce petit monde qu'ils avaient créé au cours des derniers jours.

_On se fout de la loyauté. _

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce n'étaient pas les lèvres rosées de Cersei, ce n'étaient pas ses soupirs alanguis, charmeurs, dans ses oreilles. Ce n'était rien de tout ça. Mais c'était réel. Et les mains légèrement tremblantes qui se refermaient sur lui, qui cherchaient à appréhender ce corps, étaient exploratrices, hésitantes, moins douces et moins fines que celles d'une femme noble, mais réelles. Elles ne mentaient pas.

Tout comme ne mentait pas le vertige qui le prit quand il commença réellement à explorer. Quand, de sa main unique, il effleura, caressa, pour la première fois. Empoigna, doucement, un sein, puis l'autre. Le souffle court, Brienne se mordit la lèvre. Jaime se recula, juste assez pour le voir, pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image que renvoyait son visage à cet instant, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son bras estropié, avec lequel il tenait la chevaleresse serrée contre lui, retomba doucement sous le poids de sa main d'or, et le bruit qu'elle fit en heurtant le sol le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Ils étaient assis à même la pierre, contre le lit. Au prix d'un effort important, il se détacha de Brienne, et l'absence de peau à peau lui donna un nouveau sentiment de vertige, terrible cette fois-ci. Il tituba un peu en se levant, et sans doute aurait-il perdu l'équilibre s'il n'avait pas tenu la chevaleresse par le bras. Silencieuse, elle se leva avec lui et le laissa l'entraîner sur le lit.

La scène était à la fois plus réelle et plus surréaliste. Un lit lui donnait un tout autre poids. Mais plus que les couvertures, plus que le lit accueillant, ce fut quand la main de Brienne se referma sur son poignet, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa main d'or, qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle ne lui demanda rien. Jaime n'en avait pas besoin. Il pouvait presque sentir sa demande courir sur sa peau, et ça lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il s'exécuta. Sans un mot, en luttant contre l'émotion, il détacha sa main d'or, puis ôta le tissu qui protégeait sa peau. L'ensemble échoua sur la couverture de fourrures. Ce fut Brienne qui saisit la main pour la déposer au sol avec précaution. Jaime la regarda faire sans un geste, mais ne put réprimer un frisson quand il la sentit empoigner doucement le moignon irrité. Même avec le faible éclairage, même avec le jeu des flammes, leur reflet, il était impossible d'ignorer l'état de la peau.

Le reste s'emmêla dans l'esprit du chevalier. A peine sentit-il la couverture de fourrure sous sa main avant de plonger à nouveau dans l'exploration. Avant de suivre le tracé des côtes, des clavicules, des cicatrices. Des doigts, d'abord, puis de la bouche, de la langue. A peine sentait-il les caresses maladroites mais exploratrices qui cherchaient à dessiner ses propres cicatrices, ses propres os. Il repoussa le bref sentiment de honte qui l'étreignit. Non pas parce qu'il avait des cicatrices, il était un chevalier, il gardait à même sa peau le souvenir de ses combats, la cartographie de ses faits d'armes, mais il se savait amaigri, ombre de lui-même. Il n'était qu'à peine mieux qu'autrefois, quand il avait atteint Port-Réal après des mois d'errance et de mauvais traitements, après la perte de sa main. Et Cersei, alors, avait refusé de le reconnaître. Elle n'avait pas voulu le toucher, voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Brienne, elle, s'en fichait. Elle chassait le souvenir de Cersei, le mensonge, les relents d'une vie disparue.

Et chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il avait l'impression de se dissoudre.

Elle était vierge. Elle était Brienne. Elle méritait qu'il soit le plus doux possible.

Alors il accentua son exploration. Plus approfondie. Plus basse aussi. Appuyé sur son bras droit, il caressa, pressa, embrassa, goûta. Il ne connaissait pas cette peau. Il ne connaissait pas cette part d'elle, et il avait envie, besoin, de l'apprendre. De l'apprendre entièrement, par tous les sens à sa disposition. Quand ses doigts se promenaient à certains endroits, effleurant la ligne du pantalon, quand il embrassait sous le sein, les frissons se multipliaient, le souffle manquait. Avec une certaine gaucherie, il parvint à délacer tant bien que mal le pantalon qui lui barrait la route. Il remonta boire un souffle saccadé au moment où il parvint à repousser le tissu rêche de quelques centimètres. Quand sa main se glissa en-dessous, les mains de Brienne se crispèrent sur lui et pendant une seconde, Jaime craignit d'avoir été trop loin. Puis ses doigts effleurèrent ce qu'il cherchait, et un léger gémissement fut sa seule réponse. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour croiser le regard de Brienne. Un regard perdu, fiévreux.

\- Dis-moi quand arrêter.

Etait-ce vraiment sa propre voix ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Lui aussi avait de la peine à respirer.

\- Dis-le moi... et je te jure que je m'arrête.

Un hochement de tête un peu tremblant, et la poigne de Brienne se referma sur ses épaules. Jaime ébaucha un sourire, sans parvenir à savoir s'il tentait de la rassurer elle, ou lui. Ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts l'appelait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le pantalon le gênait. Il se battit quelques instants avec avant de parvenir, enfin, à le repousser efficacement.

Et de toucher,_ là_.

C'était chaud, doux, humide. Et une nouvelle fois, Jaime se sentit pris de vertige. Ce fut à la fois pour museler le gémissement de Brienne et pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par la vague de sensations qu'il l'embrassa. C'était elle. Pas Cersei, pas un mirage, _elle_.

Une main maladroite vint s'arrimer à son flanc, chercher un contact plus bas. Une autre vint lui cueillir la nuque, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Souriant, il introduisit avec précaution un doigt. Un concerto de souffles tremblants lui répondit, suivi de près par des tremblements. Lui avait l'impression que sa poitrine se trouvait bloquée dans un étau, que son cœur allait finir par exploser en poussant sur ses côtes.

Deux doigts.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour sourire triomphalement du spasme qui venait de secouer Brienne toute entière quand il réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus sa main sur son flanc. Une seconde plus tard, il comprit pourquoi et poussa un gémissement incontrôlable. Profitant de sa taille, elle avait simplement étendu le bras et dénoué maladroitement les cordons du pantalon du chevalier. S'il n'avait pas été entièrement concentré sur elle, sur cette partie d'elle, il en aurait certainement eu conscience avant de sentir ses doigts hésitants se refermer sur lui. Le souffle coupé, il se figea. Croisa le regard nerveux de Brienne. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne fit pas un geste, suspendu sur le fil de sa conscience, près de basculer. Elle paraissait sur le point de lui demander si elle ne venait pas de commettre une erreur, ou directement de lui présenter ses excuses, et il sentait ses doigts le relâcher doucement quand il l'embrassa plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Pour qu'elle comprenne, ou qu'il tente de lui faire comprendre à quel point il se sentait devenir fou, à quel point il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de se faire écraser par un poids semblable. A quel point...

Il ne trouvait pas de mot.

Hésitante, Brienne referma à nouveau sa main sur lui, dessinant les limites de cette part de lui qu'elle avait veillé à ne jamais regarder, qu'elle n'avait touchée chez quiconque non plus. Et aime avait l'impression de manquer de souffle. Quand, certainement par hasard, le pouce de Brienne effleura une zone plus sensible et qu'il tressauta, elle n'en caressa qu'un peu plus fort. Lui n'en enfonça que plus profondément ses doigts, plus doucement aussi. Il bougea légèrement sa main, trouva enfin le bon angle. But le souffle surpris de Brienne et exhala un gémissement qu'elle étouffa également quand la pression se fit légèrement plus forte. Quand il réalisa qu'elle l'avait empoigné, finalement.

Instinctivement, elle amorça des mouvements de va et viens calqués sur ceux qu'il lui imposait. C'était maladroit, sans nul doute. Mais c'était aussi terriblement bon. De simplement savoir qui lui faisait ça, il se sentait proche. Et se haï de ne pas avoir une main de plus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la sienne lui soit rendue ne serait-ce qu'une heure, juste pour cette nuit, juste pour qu'il puisse découvrir, parce que ce n'était pas assez, une main ne le serait jamais, et même s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, s'il jouait des chairs brûlantes, s'il se sentait empli d'excitation à chaque tremblement, chaque souffle précipité qu'il lui arrachait car c'était elle et c'était lui qui lui faisait cela, que la main libre de Brienne se cramponnait à lui comme si elle allait se noyer, ce n'était pas assez...

L'orgasme le faucha par surprise alors qu'elle l'atteignait. Il vit, sentit, respira la dissolution qui l'avait prise et se retrouva pantelant, incapable de respirer, arqué au-dessus d'elle. Répandu sur son ventre. La tête échouée contre son front.

Mortifié.

Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y eut plus entre eux que des gémissements péniblement muselés et des frémissements à n'en plus finir. Jaime se sentait soudain si lourd qu'il aurait pu se laisser tomber et faillit bien le faire, d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut que par instinct que, délicatement, il retira ses doigts pour prendre appui sur le lit. S'il ne s'était senti aussi mal, il aurait ri de lui-même. Il tremblait.

Certes, l'abstinence, l'épuisement et l'alcool devaient avoir leur part de responsabilité. Mais il ne s'était pas senti finir aussi vite depuis l'adolescence.

Lentement, comme si elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, Brienne le relâcha. Elle aussi tremblait. Jaime aurait aimé se relever, l'affronter dès maintenant, mais au lieu de ça, il ne parvenait même pas à redresser la tête.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant qu'un premier balbutiement ne s'échappe des lèvres de Brienne, il l'ignorait.

\- Est-ce... ça va ?

\- Un peu trop bien, vu les circonstances, marmonna-t-il, toujours sans bouger. Je...

Un pauvre rire bref, jaune, lui échappa. _Par les Sept..._

\- Je suis désolé.

Comme il reposait toujours contre son front, il sentit Brienne déglutir sans besoin de la voir.

\- Tu regrettes.

Ce n'était pas une question. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun besoin qu'on le lui demande, la réponse était aussi claire que du cristal.

\- Un peu, dit-il néanmoins une fois qu'il fut évident que le silence s'éternisait. Pas toi ?

La raideur soudaine qu'il sentit sous lui le fit réaliser quel sens pouvait avoir sa phrase, et il se redressa enfin. Les yeux de Brienne s'étaient détournés et avaient un air légèrement voilé qui le terrifia immédiatement. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il défroissait du pouce le front plissé d'angoisse et murmurait précipitamment :

\- Pas dans ce sens là. Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Brienne déglutit péniblement, puis obéit lentement. Mais quel abruti tu fais, Jaime.

\- Je regrette juste que ça se soit fini comme ça, c'est un peu... j'ai été un peu... ç'aurait pu être mieux, conclut-il misérablement. Mais c'est de ma faute. Je te jure sur Oathkeeper que je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. Tu me fais confiance ?

Même s'il se sentait honteux, il pouvait vivre avec ça. Mais l'idée qu'elle puisse le croire... dégoûté, ou déçu, ou n'importe quoi d'équivalent, lui serrait la poitrine.

Brienne le dévisagea quelques instants, et il sentit la main avec laquelle elle l'avait tenu se poser sur le lit. L'autre, hésitante, remonta sur ses côtes, trouva une prise. Jaime esquissa un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne suis pas très content de moi parce que j'aurais vraiment aimé faire mieux, mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas près de regretter. Et je ne suis pas soûl, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. En tout cas, pas à ce point. Tu n'as pas idée du temps depuis lequel je rêve de faire ça.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Je dis ce que je pense. Pas toi ?

Le doute était de retour sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de mentir en temps normal, ce n'était pas avec tous ces verres de vin qu'elle y parviendrait mieux. Il se décala légèrement sur son bras manchot, sans égard pour la raideur qui commençait à s'y installer, et reprit le ballet de caresses sur le front de Brienne. Une fine pellicule de sueur y était apparue. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille. Ils étaient un peu plus longs qu'autrefois, et Jaime se demanda brièvement si elle accepterait qu'il joue avec. Il y avait pensé plusieurs fois ces dernières nuits, sans oser formuler la demande même en pensée. Mais il y avait plus important pour le moment. Réussir à chasser le doute qu'il continuait à voir dans ses yeux, par exemple.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il en continuant d'effacer un pli soucieux depuis longtemps disparu.

\- Je ne mens jamais.

\- Sauf quand il s'agit de voler des tartelettes.

Un début de sourire tremblant tordit les lèvres de la chevaleresse.

\- Sauf à ce moment-là, oui.

\- Alors ? Tu regrettes ?

\- Non.

Il y avait plus de détermination dans ce mot qu'il n'en avait entendu depuis longtemps. Et cela ne l'en fit sourire que davantage.

\- Moi non plus. Ni ce soir, ni demain matin. Ni après-demain, si tu te poses la question.

Cette fois-ci, le doute était de retour. Léger, mais bien présent. Sans doute croyait-elle à sa bonne volonté mais pensait-elle qu'il reviendrait de ceux-ci dès que l'alcool aurait disparu. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tard, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et bêtement, stupidement heureux, il aurait insisté, trouvé les arguments, obtenu gain de cause. Au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait que croire qu'il aurait l'occasion de la convaincre le lendemain.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que sa main reposait sur le front de Brienne. Sa main. Qui n'était plus exactement aussi propre...

\- Oh m...

\- Je me demandais, dit Brienne d'une voix encore mal assurée en suivant son regard, à quel moment tu allais t'en apercevoir.

\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant ! Je croyais établi que j'étais le plus idiot de nous deux, tu t'imagines vraiment que j'ai les idées claires après une chose pareille ?

Pendant une seconde, les mots "prochaine fois" flottèrent dans l'air, et Jaime se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu vite en besogne, puis le ridicule de la situation lui revint et il remarqua le début de sourire qui démangeait le visage de la chevaleresse. Un instant plus tard, ils se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop fort.

C'était nerveux, mais terriblement libérateur aussi. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais ri de la sorte dans un lit. Il n'avait pas non plus souvenir que Cersei ait un jour pu trouver une telle situation amusante. Elle aurait très certainement été offensée et dégoûtée. Peut-être la chevaleresse l'était-elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, mais ils étaient certainement trop soûls tous les deux pour surmonter le ridicule de la situation et se mettre en colère.

Jaime fut le premier à se calmer. Il aurait certainement pu en profiter pour se décaler, aller saisir un verre, une carafe d'eau ou un linge. Ils avaient de quoi se nettoyer dans la chambre, car un bain journalier dans la salle de bains officielle des Stark était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Au lieu de quoi, il l'embrassa. Et frissonna quand la main libre de Brienne vint timidement crocheter sa nuque. Non, il n'était définitivement pas content de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se morfondre. Il crevait de bonheur, et c'était aussi idiot que réel. Jamais performance aussi ridicule ne lui avait procuré autant de joie.

Mais il n'avait jamais tant craint d'être repoussé avant. Il n'avait tant espéré avant. Et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Je ne regrette pas non plus, murmura Brienne en reprenant son souffle. Même si ça ne doit pas...

Changeant de bras pour s'appuyer sur sa main, il lui bloqua la bouche de l'avant-bras. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans doute surprise ou agacée d'être bâillonnée de la sorte. Mais Jaime ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de protester.

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase.

Elle repoussa son bras estropié en s'emparant délicatement du moignon, et une nouvelle fois, Jaime sentit quelque chose remuer dans son ventre. Il cilla, et Brienne fronça davantage les sourcils. L'inquiétude était de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu...

\- Tu es la seule qui me touche ici sans en être révulsée.

L'aveu lui était presque tombé des lèvres, et il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce n'était rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment de brandir son opprobre au bout de son bras estropié, comme si Cersei, qu'il avait cru tout pour lui de sa naissance à sa mort, n'avait jamais pu le supporter. Comme si lui-même n'avait pas eu de la peine à accepter ce bras dépourvu de main. Ce moignon sans utilité.

\- Ce n'est que de la peau.

Méfiance et dureté avaient disparu de sa voix. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour protester. Ce n'était pas que de la peau, c'était bien plus que ça... Mais il abandonna l'idée au moment de croiser son regard. L'autre nuit, il avait cru voir le regard le plus doux qu'elle puisse lui adresser, et il s'était demandé à quoi ressemblerait un regard semblable adressé à quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'un ami. Cette fois, il avait la réponse. Et il avait l'impression de se noyer.

Brienne lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant. Quand il sentit l'amorce d'une caresse sur son moignon, il s'arracha brusquement à sa poigne, reprit appui sur son bras estropié et la saisit au visage. Cette fois-ci, le baiser n'avait absolument rien de tendre. C'était un peu trop brutal, beaucoup trop possessif, mais vital. Parce que l'imbroglio de sensations qui lui tordait le ventre et lui comprimait la poitrine devait s'exprimer, ou il allait mourir. Il allait simplement mourir étouffé.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Brienne avait passé ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer un peu plus étroitement, sans égard pour ce qui était répandu entre eux. Il ne réalisa pas non plus immédiatement qu'il tremblait, et il s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à transmettre ce qu'il n'arriverait pas à dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, il n'avait aucun talent pour les laisser s'exprimer. Mais il avait rarement eu à ce point le sentiment de ne pas parvenir à se faire comprendre. De ne pas parvenir à rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Personne n'aurait pu comprendre.

Quand enfin il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, son front échoua naturellement contre celui de Brienne. Il frissonna légèrement en réalisant qu'elle avait laissé traîner une main sur sa nuque.

\- On se fout de la loyauté.

Ce n'était plus une question, ni même un constat. C'était une affirmation déterminée, dont il avait le sentiment de ressentir le sens dans chaque fibre de son corps.

\- On se fout de la loyauté, répéta Brienne, plus doucement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, Jaime ignorant avec toujours plus d'obstination la douleur qui se répandait dans son bras estropié, qui supportait une partie de son poids. Quand il devint impossible de continuer, il se détacha à regret, roulant de côté. Il n'eut besoin que d'un bref coup d'oeil pour savoir qu'ils devraient tous deux se nettoyer au plus vite. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce que dirait Podrick s'il rentrait pour les découvrir dans un tel état. E_t _il faudrait aussi ouvrir une fenêtre. Juste une minute.

Mais pour le moment, s'écarter et aller se nettoyer tenait de la chimère. S'il avait bien laissé tomber son corps fatigué sur le matelas, c'était pour se rapprocher immédiatement et se coller au flanc de la chevaleresse autant que faire se pouvait.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle après un instant.

Il hocha doucement la tête, incapable de réfréner son sourire. Il avait encore de la peine à respirer, et son esprit embrumé listait tout ce qu'ils devaient faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'écuyer ne revienne, mais la seule envie réelle qu'il avait encore et toujours, c'était de l'embrasser à nouveau et de ne plus jamais s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle serait là, au matin, près de lui.

\- Les choses ne reviendront pas à la normale, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle encore à voix basse.

\- Non.

Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'elle aurait pu le vouloir. Que peut-être, tout cela avait été trop vite, trop... Le sourire un peu hésitant qu'elle lui adressa lui gela les entrailles. Il en crèverait, si elle lui disait qu'elle voulait qu'ils en reviennent à leur statu quo.

\- Je nous croyais amis.

La gorge sèche, il se força à la regarder dans les yeux. Sa phrase n'avait pas sonné comme une accusation, plutôt comme une question. Il le sentait, il tenait sans doute son unique chance de lui avouer la vérité.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu acceptes que nous le soyons, dit-il après avoir dégluti. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu puisses vouloir plus.

\- Tu voulais... plus ?

Il esquissa un sourire jaune.

\- Depuis longtemps. Et ça n'a été que de pire en pire depuis mon arrivée.

Il attendit que sa révélation fasse son chemin, et comme Brienne reportait son attention sur le plafond, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre à nouveau. S'était-il fourvoyé ? N'avait-elle pour lui que de l'amitié ? Cette nuit serait-elle évincée et rangée parmi les erreurs ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai en rien, dit-il précipitamment. Je comprendrai tout à fait.

\- Je... je n'ai jamais considéré sérieusement que tu puisses...

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Au moins était-elle elle-même, en dépit du vin qui la désinhibait : elle affrontait l'adversaire, sans se cacher. Même s'il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours troublée.

_Elle est vierge. Enfin, presque._

Et surtout, c'était Brienne. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle arbore subitement le comportement de n'importe quelle femme noble en pareille circonstance. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Se forçant à paraître aussi rassurant qu'il aurait eu besoin qu'elle ne le soit pour lui, il dit doucement :

\- Alors, si les choses changent, cela te conviendrait ?

Brienne ne le lâchait plus des yeux, mais sa voix paraissait ne plus être capable de quelques mots que ce soit. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Et toujours, dans son regard, cette inquiétude.

_Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle doute à ce point ?_

Sa question mentale n'avait pas de destinataire particulier, mais il se promit que s'il trouvait un jour un nom et un visage pour la recevoir, il réduirait en charpie l'importun. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout cela, qu'il mettrait certainement longtemps à la compenser. Qu'il n'y parviendrait peut-être pas, d'ailleurs.

Il sourit gentiment. La colère serait pour une prochaine fois. Pour le moment, il devait réussir à chasser cette peur dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, le plus doucement possible. Et se sentit absurdement heureux quand, d'une main encore hésitante, elle vint effleurer sa nuque. Le frisson lui remonta jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Il avait connu des étreintes par le passé, mille fois plus qu'elle, mais il avait le sentiment de tout découvrir. Le sentiment que, peut-être, on ne l'avait jamais touché aussi doucement, aussi gentiment. Comme s'il pouvait se détourner tout à coup, comme s'il pouvait...

Comme s'il n'était pas une chose acquise, comprit-il brusquement. Cersei l'avait toujours vu comme son ombre, la part d'elle-même qui ne la trahirait jamais, qui ne vivrait pas sans elle, et il l'avait accepté. A aucun moment elle n'avait eu de douceur craintive à son égard, pas même la première fois. Il n'en gardait pas un grand souvenir, mais savait simplement que cela leur avait paru naturel et qu'à aucun moment sa soeur n'avait cru qu'il pourrait s'y soustraire. Et cela s'était confirmé. Poursuivi.

Brienne ne le considérait pas pour acquis. Elle craignait même qu'il ne parte à tout instant, cela se sentait. Et s'il éprouvait un certain malaise à cette idée, il en était aussi heureux. C'était le sentiment le plus novateur et le plus absolu qu'il ait ressenti depuis longtemps. Quand il se détacha d'elle, une foule de mots se précipita contre ses lèvres. Aucun ne parvint à les franchir. Il ravala la boule d'émotions qui lui obstruait la gorge et demanda :

\- Est-ce que... je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

Il avait forcé sur son ton charmeur - il y eut un instant de flottement interminable pendant lequel Brienne le regarda comme s'il était fou et durant lequel il se mordit la lèvre pour garder un semblant de sérieux, puis le fou-rire les faucha à nouveau.

\- Comme si j'étais parvenue à te faire regagner ton lit depuis que tu es ici !

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup essayé. Avoue-le, insista-t-il sans parvenir à atténuer le sourire qui lui fendait le visage. Tu n'as pas beaucoup essayé !

\- Si, assura-t-elle en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu m'as laissé la place de venir chaque nuit et tu ne m'as pas viré !

\- C'est un lit deux places, je n'y suis pour rien s'il y en avait assez pour toi. Et je devais me ménager !

\- Tu ne respectes vraiment ce que disent les mestres que quand ça t'arrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut évidemment le premier. Il fallait bien que ce fût lui, le plus puéril des deux. Du bout des doigts, sans plus la moindre pensée pour leur propreté douteuse, il effleura le flanc à sa portée. Il avait bien senti les frissons que cela pouvait générer chez Brienne, mais c'était une autre sorte d'effet qu'il espérait. Quand elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul, le visage tordu dans une expression presque douloureuse, il sut. Ce n'était pas ses cicatrices. Ce n'était pas non plus les frissons qu'il espérait refaire naître très bientôt.

Elle était chatouilleuse.

\- N'y pense même pas ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Trop tard.

Elle le repoussa un peu sèchement, sans parvenir à esquiver tout à fait sa nouvelle attaque. Oubliés, la bassine d'eau et le savon qui les attendaient à quelques mètres. Oubliés, Podrick et la possibilité qu'il puisse franchir le seuil à tout instant. Ils se battaient sans violence, riant à moitié, Jaime pesant de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. Il aurait été incapable de dire quelle était la part de l'alcool dans tout cela, mais il était aussi incapable de retrouver son sérieux. Il riait simplement, et c'était ça.

C'était simple.

Aucun n'espérait forcer l'autre à quelque chose, il n'y avait aucune guerre, aucun ultimatum, aucune colère parce que l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas fait quelque chose, n'avait pas dit ce qu'il aurait dû, n'avait pas tenu son rang. Il n'y avait même rien de sexuel. C'était un jeu. Une puérilité à laquelle Jaime ne se souvenait pas de s'être laissé aller avec qui que ce soit dans un tel contexte. Et même si le spectre de Cersei flottait encore par instant dans son esprit, il était tellement noyé dans les brumes de l'alcool et la joie presque enfantine qui lui arrachait des éclats de rire qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Certes, Brienne le repoussait, contrait ses attaques, mais c'était sans grande force.

Un aveu silencieux. Une approbation muette. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand elle se figea tout à coup, il comprit pourquoi immédiatement. Ils avaient roulé l'un sur l'autre, et une partie de lui se dressait désormais contre sa cuisse. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le sourire de Jaime s'évanouit, et la main qu'il avait égarée sur les côtes de la chevaleresse remonta pour effleurer une tempe. Ecarter une mèche de cheveux tombée devant les yeux.

\- On n'est obligé de rien.

\- Je sais. Mais...

Son regard ne put pas atteindre le membre offensant, mais c'était sans équivoque.

\- Je ne réfléchis pas qu'avec ça, protesta Jaime d'un ton exagérément outré. Je suis un idiot, je te l'accorde, mais je suis aussi capable de penser tout seul.

Au moins cela eut-il le mérite de lui arracher un faible sourire.

\- Je... j'en ai envie.

Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais elle rougissait à nouveau. Lui avait tout à coup du mal à respirer.

\- Nerveuse ?

\- Un peu.

_Et moi donc. _

Ils avaient naturellement commencé à parler plus bas, comme si chaque mot plus fort qu'un chuchotement pouvait briser le cocon de chaleur et de sécurité qui les enveloppait.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un chevalier, dit Jaime en lissant doucement les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

Il avait dit ça dans une tentative de la mettre plus à l'aise, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de lui avouer la vérité. S'ils le faisaient, ce ne serait pas simplement comme de coucher avec n'importe quelle femme. Parce qu'elle était le chevalier des légendes et des chansons. Parce que coucher avec Brienne de Tarth lui semblait soudain un exploit aussi grand que de survivre aux Marcheurs Blancs. Et qu'il espérait qu'elle le comprenne.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il sentit son estomac se contracter. Ils n'étaient pas soûls. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle le savait. Et c'était à lui qu'elle s'offrait.

_Je ne le mérite pas._

Certainement que non. Mais il doutait que qui que ce soit le mérite un jour.

S'ils avaient su, tous ces pourceaux, ces salopards qui s'étaient moqués d'elle, à quel point il était possible de se perdre dans ses yeux de saphir. Aucune courtisane ne vous fixait ainsi. Aucune soeur, aucune amante, aucune reine.

Seulement elle.

Lentement, comme si ses bras étaient des rouages grippés, les bras de Brienne remontèrent sur le corps du régicide. Quand elle lui prit doucement le visage en coupe, il put sentir qu'elle tremblait. Il tâcha de lui adresser le sourire le plus chaleureux dont il était capable. Il échoua. Aucun sourire n'aurait pu rendre justice au sentiment de chaleur qui lui emplissait la poitrine à cet instant.

\- Dis-moi quand arrêter.

**.**

Dans l'âtre, le feu crépitait. Les flammes dansaient, et leurs reflets jouaient de la peau frémissante, des membres entremêlés, de l'éclat d'une chevelure.

Le craquement d'une bûche se fit l'écho d'un gémissement.

Le froissement d'une étoffe écartée du chemin couvrit le bruit saccadé échappé des lèvres au moment d'un contact trop attendu.

La moiteur de la peau contre la peau, des doigts qui s'accrochent pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité, ne put, elle, tout à fait masquer le contact d'une bouche égarée bien trop loin dans les contrées suderonnes, ni le léger cri qui en résultat.

Le sol accueillit la chute d'une couverture distraitement repoussée. La fenêtre piquetée de givre esquissa le reflet d'une silhouette tremblante qui serrait les lèvres tant que possible et d'une autre, partie dans une exploration vorace comme l'aurait fait un sourcier.

Le bois du lit craqua quand Jaime se laissa finalement remonter, échouant presque front à front contre Brienne pour la millième fois, lui sembla-t-il. Accrochée à la hanche tremblante du chevalier, la main blanche elle, ne tremblait plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Tout autant que la bouche qui s'écrasa en gémissant contre les lèvres du régicide.

La main d'or, abandonnée dans l'ombre, fut le témoin silencieux d'une ultime hésitation, d'une question que Jaime n'eut pas le souffle de poser, à laquelle Brienne n'eut pas celui de répondre. Un simple signe de tête, une poigne ferme, arrimée comme à une planche de salut à une hanche ou à un visage, qui refusait de lâcher.

Une poussée.

Dans l'âtre, le feu crépitait. Les flammes doucement y dansaient, imprimant leur jeu de lumière et d'ombre sur le ballet de peau le plus vieux du monde.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas de la nuit.

Cela faisait longtemps déjà que Podrick était passé devant et reparti.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Voilà ! **

Je ne vous cache pas que j'attends beaucoup de vos retours sur ce chapitre, j'ai rarement pris autant de temps pour écrire un texte de cette longueur. J'avais pas mal de doute, mais je ne suis pas trop mécontent de ce que j'ai fait... J'espère juste vraiment que ça vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre updaté sera sur _Une part de lui-même_. J'ai repoussé l'actualisation des trois premiers chapitres pour que _Jour après jour _soit mis à jour et du coup dévoile un peu plus d'enjeux, tout ça...

Bref. A bientôt.

Kael Kaerlan


End file.
